


Chains

by emrose101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Edward Styles, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Felching, Feminization, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gun Violence, Humiliation, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Open Relationships, Oral Fixation, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Sixsome, Smoking, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Sub Niall Horan, Threesome - M/M/M, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles, Top/Bottom Versatile Niall Horan, Top/Bottom Versatile Zayn Malik, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 77,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrose101/pseuds/emrose101
Summary: Basically Louis is in a big open relationship with Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Then Louis moves in with his moms girlfriend and her two sons Harry and Edward. Zayn and Liam are very protective, Harry and Edward get jealous easy. Louis and Niall like to watch the madness unfold. This is a very free for all smut filled fic. There is a good amount of plot but also a lot of porn. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson/Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 81
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like to involve Louis’ actual moms name out of respect so their moms are original characters that are individually introduced.

Louis shoots straight up in bed with a gasp when his alarm goes off. It’s 6:00 AM on a friday. He looks around his bare room in confusion and remembers what today is. It’s moving day. He sighs softly and rests against his headboard searching his pillows for his phone and his vape. Once both have been recovered he takes a long hit to edge off the nicotine withdrawal that was threatening to come to a peak. He shuts his eyes and thinks of the day ahead of him with slight annoyance. 

Today they move in with Louis’ moms girlfriend Lillian. She is incredibly nice and Louis is so happy that her and his mom are together. There is no problem with that. It’s just having to relocate is what is slightly inconveniencing him. Thankfully it won’t be too bad though because they are staying within his school district. He just learned a few days ago that Lil had kids of her own and all he knows is they are a year older than him. He never really got the opportunity to look them up so he figures that will remain a surprise. 

He looks down at his phone when it vibrates. He smiles softly when he sees it’s a snapchat from Zayn. He opens it and sees the man sitting on his roof with a joint perched between his lips. ‘morning baby’ is written across the photo. He bites his lip as he looks at the picture because he finds Zayn incredibly attractive.

He opens the camera to reply while fixing his hair a bit. He bares his neck a bit to show Zayn the hickeys that developed on his collar bones from last night. He knows the man likes leaving a mark. He snaps a pic and adds a ‘good morning to you’ and then sends it off. He crawls out of bed and slightly winces at the pain in his bum. He takes another hit of his vape and stretches. He startles when his mom knocks on his door. 

“Wake up baby it’s time for school.” Maggie sing songs from outside the door. He smiles softly at how happy she sounds and pulls on one of Liam’s sweatshirts he had laying around in his room before opening the door. 

“Morning Mommy.” He smiles sleepily and gives her a hug. She gladly welcomes it, holding him tightly. Louis relaxes into her with a soft sigh and shuts his eyes, still terribly sleepy. 

“You excited?” She asks him softly, pulling back to hold his face and look at him. Louis opens his eyes drearily but musters up his most convincing smile. 

“Very, it’s gonna be awesome.” He says and she softly squeals and does a little excited dance before hugging him tightly again. 

“Go grab some tea it’s a big day, you’ll need it. Did you sleep well?” She asks as she releases him. Louis begins to walk towards the small kitchen and briefly considers what last night consisted of for him. He was up until about 1 am getting his back completely blown out by Zayn who snuck in through his window. 

“Like a baby.” He smirks softly to himself as he pours some tea and eagerly takes a sip. “What’s going on after school? Should I come back here or get a ride to the new house?” He asks as he opens the fridge and pulls out a container of berries to snack on for breakfast. 

“Come back here, I planned for the last moving truck to leave a few minutes before you get home so we can say goodbye to the house without anyone here.” Maggie says and she comes into the kitchen to lean against the counter across from Louis and sip her own mug of tea. “Lot of memories here.” She adds softly. 

“Not all good ones.” Louis says softly and he shivers a bit remembering what it was like before she forced his dad out of the picture. She nods with a small half frown. 

“Still, this is where I watched my baby grow up. It means a lot to me for that reason alone.” She says as a smile returns to her face and Louis smiles softly back at her. “You better start getting ready. Zayn will be here shortly.” She says and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively causing Louis to roll his eyes. 

“I told you we aren’t a thing. I just like having him around.” Louis says with a small smirk and this causes Maggie to chuckle. 

“He is quite a handsome young man, wouldn’t be bad boyfriend material.” She says and takes a berry. Louis scoffs with a small laugh. 

“Oh Mommy, he is merely arm candy.” Louis smiles brightly and Maggie playfully smacks him with the dish towel. 

“Get going so you wont be late.” She smiles and rolls her eyes a bit. Louis takes his tea and goes into the bathroom to get himself clean of last night escapades. 

He strips down and relaxes under the warm water while momentarily considering what products he wants to use before remembering everything is packed away but his favourites. Louis has a huge collection of bath and beauty products. It just brings him joy to be extravagant about self care. 

He goes through his long shower routine and shaves smooth before turning off the water and dreading what he has to do next. He takes a deep breath of courage and prepares himself before ripping open the shower curtain and scrambling to find his towel. He snuggles into it in relief and brushes his teeth. Once he is done he places all the products on the counter so his mom can easily find them to pack them away. He feels bad he won’t be here to help. He puts his robe on and exits the bathroom. Maggie is on the phone already and Louis assumes she is talking to Lil considering how much she is smiling. Louis just smiles softly at her before going back to his room. He checks his phone. 

‘see you at 7’ -Z

Louis smiles and sends a heart emoji before putting his moisturizer and lotion on. He puts a little mascara, highlighter and tinted chapstick on. He combs a leave in conditioner into his hair and then grabs the clothes he laid out for himself last night before packing the rest away. 

He went with a baby pink flowery lace thong then he pulls on a pair of black leggings and baby blue ankle socks which he tucks the hem of the leggings into. He puts on a white champion hoodie and his white converse. Usually he will wear a skirt but he got dress coded yesterday and he may need to help unpack at the new house so he decided this was a safer option. He grabs a baby blue scrunchie and puts it on his wrist in case he wants to put his hair up. He puts his phone and vape in the waistline of his leggings and pulls his backpack on. He walks out to the kitchen to fill up his water bottle.

“You look super cute. Very comfy cozy. I like it, good moving attire.” Maggie comments. She always has something positive to say about Louis’ clothing choices and that always makes his heart feel warm. He loves how supportive she is.

“Thanks mommy. You can call me if you need me to leave early to come help move boxes.” He offers, feeling bad he has to leave all of this to her. She waves him off. 

“Lil’s sending her boys over to help. They have the right amount of testosterone to pass the job off too without feeling guilty.” She says and that makes Louis laugh out loud. She smiles and gets two granola bars out and passes them to him. “One for Zayn.” She hums and packs them in his bag right when he hears a car horn outside. 

“Love you mommy.” He says and he kisses her cheek as he pulls on his backpack. 

“Love you too babes!” She calls as he exits the house and waves to Zayn as he walks to the car. It’s a newer corvette and Louis can’t help but giggle a little bit whenever Zayn talks about it. He loves his damn car. 

“Hi.” Louis smiles when Zayn reaches across the passenger seat to open the door for the boy. Louis slides in and Zayn places his bag in the back seat. He is careful not to slam the door because last week he did and Zayn pulled him into the back seat and edged him until he was crying and begging while lecturing him about being respectful.

“Hey.” Zayn says with a soft smile and waits until Louis is buckled up before backing out of the boys driveway. “Sleep well?” Zayn smirks and Louis softly scoffs because when Zayn was leaving Louis was riding the end of an intense high and snoozing in a post orgasmic haze. 

“I barely remember you leaving if that answers that.” Louis says softly and Zayn chuckles.

“Gotcha a hot chocolate.” Zayn hums and he nods towards it and hands the boy his dab pen as well. 

“Thank you Z.” Louis says and he leans over to kiss the mans stubbly cheek as he takes the pen and takes a long deep inhale holding it for as long as he can. He feels his chest tighten and gets some goose bumps. He waits until he feels terribly lightheaded before exhaling with a bit of a cough and taking a sip of the hot chocolate. He moans softly at the taste and leans back in the seat, enjoying the way Zayn is softly petting his inner thigh.

He softly hums along to Zayn’s music as they drive. He shivers a bit and Zayn turns up the heat returning his hand right away to continue to gently feel the boy up. Louis takes another long hit off the pen and shuts his eyes enjoying the feeling of his lungs burning until he exhales slowly. He makes a soft noise of appreciation as Zayn keeps moving his hand further up between his legs. 

They have fallen into an extremely comfortable routine. They get along great, the sex is fantastic and Louis gets a lot of freebies and high discounts on whatever Zayn is selling. It truly is a mutually beneficial relationship. Plus neither of them want to have to deal with the bullshit that comes along with being in love with someone. They both simply enjoy the other’s presence and that’s enough. 

Zayn pulls his hand away just when Louis was getting a little turned on and that makes Louis whine, opening his eyes to watch the man light a cigarette. 

“Sorry bubs, gotta smoke before we get too close. I’ll eat you out in the locker room during gym though.” Zayn offers with a knowing smirk and Louis immediately smiles. His eyes are a bit half lidded and red as the THC takes effect and this makes Zayn chuckle at the boy. 

“Yes please.” He smirks with a rosie tint on his cheeks. “You got eye drops? I bet my eyes are getting red as fuck.” He bites his lip as he pulls down his visor to look in the mirror. 

“Glove box babe. Oh I also have a few carts and some bud for you. Remind me to bring them over tonight.” Zayn hums as Louis’ begins to look for the eye drops. 

“I don’t know hot stuff, you may have to remind me to remind you.” Louis says as he carefully puts the eye drops in, in the moving car. Zayn just chuckles and slows down to be sure to not hit any bumps until Louis is done. 

“Can do baby doll.” He hums and chucks his cigarette out the window before pulling into the school parking lot. He parks in the way back like normal and takes a few hits off the dab pen. Neither of them like to begin the day sober. Louis takes another hit before they both clean up whatever can’t be seen by school security. Louis discreetly hits his vape a few times to get his nicotine fix before tucking it into his back pack. 

“Here comes trouble.” Louis smirks and Liam and Niall pull up next to them. He smiles and waves. Niall jumps out of the car and runs over to the passenger side of Zayn’s corvette. Zayn opens the window for Louis to talk to him. 

“Happy morn, can I smack your vape pretty please?” Niall asks causing both Zayn and Louis to laugh because they should have expected that to be the first thing out of Niall’s mouth. Louis pulls it out and hands it over. Niall smiles and takes it. 

“You’re insane.” Louis softly giggles as Niall purposely takes a massive hit off it. Louis knows it must hurt and of course Niall starts to cough it out. “Stop doing that!” Louis softly scolds. 

“That’s how he got my vape confiscated in Biology. Little shit grabbed it and took a huge hit and then coughed a massive cloud into the classroom.” Zayn says with annoyance but still softly smiles at Niall because they all love him anyways. 

“You all would be lost without me.” Niall says and Liam scoffs as he walks up beside Niall at Louis’ window. 

“Sure we would.” Liam snorts and Niall can’t help but giggle. 

Zayn and Louis grab their stuff and decide it’s time to get out. As soon as Louis stands and shuts the door he feels Liam’s thick arms wrap around his lower waist. Louis relaxes back into him and takes a deep breath enjoying Liam’s cologne. 

“Morning Lula Bell.” Liam softly whispers into Louis’ ear causing the boy to shiver a bit. 

“Morning Li.” He smiles and Liam kisses his head before letting go to walk over and do the bro handshake crap with Zayn. 

“I like your jeans.” Louis says as he admires Niall’s outfit. The boy is wearing ripped jeans with a multicolour knit sweater and a pair of toms. He has his lavender tinted hair up in a bun and Louis thinks he looks really cute today. “Your whole ensemble is very nice, I like it a lot.” Louis smiles and he goes to give his best friend a hug. Niall meets him. 

“Thank you, all though I have to admit your outfit looks nice but is underwhelming compared to usual. You’re not depressed right?” Niall asks with concern as he leans back causing Louis to giggle. 

“Not anymore than usual, today’s the day we move into the new house. Had to be practical.” Louis explains and Niall nods as they walk towards the school. 

“You may want to put on something more enticing though before you go over there today.” Niall says and Louis squints at him. 

“Why? I gotta unpack boxes.” Louis says in confusion, relaxing into Zayn’s arm that snakes around his waist as they walk. 

“Oh my god why haven’t you looked up Lil’s sons yet? You’re crazy, I will show you in history.” Niall says as he rolls his eyes and Louis nods.

They get closer to the entrance of the school and Zayn stops to squeeze Louis’ hip and give him a kiss on the temple. “Be good, I’ll see you in the locker room.” Zayn winks softly before turning to Niall and Liam. “Take care of him, he hit my pen in the car.” Zayn hums quietly and both Niall and Liam nod in understanding. Zayn gives Niall a kiss on the cheek and then turns, softly touching Louis’ side once more before heading off to the art wing. 

Liam walks behind Niall and Louis and once they get to their lockers Liam puts a firm hand on both their lower back. 

“I gotta head to spanish. You boys all good?” Liam asks as he looks around to make sure no one who would be mean to them are lingering in the area. Louis and Niall both nod. There’s a soft chorus of “Thanks Liam.” from the smaller boys as the man kisses both their heads and turns to head off to his class. Niall and Louis both share a look and can’t help but softly chuckle. 

“I’d say they’re both in love with us.” Niall says and they quietly laugh at how whipped the men in their lives are all the way to their first period History class. 

Louis completely zones out enjoying how much of a body high he is having until Niall elbows him. Louis blinks himself back into reality and looks over at Niall who is showing him a picture under the desk. Louis makes sure the teacher is preoccupied before grabbing the phone and looking at it. 

“Who?” Louis mouths in confusion as leans in closer and realize they look completely identical except for small details. One of them has broader shoulders, the other looks like he has thicker thighs. The one with broader shoulders has curly hair that is parted down the middle and hangs down to his ears and in his eyes. The other has super long curly hair that is half tied up. They both have very grungy styles and they are standing in front of what looks to be an abandoned factory. 

Niall takes the phone from his hand and clicks back a few pages to show Louis a picture of these exact guys with Lillian. Louis’ mouth drops and his eyes go wide as he pieces it together. Niall smiles and bites his lip nodding his head. 

“Oh my god!” Louis mouths and Niall nods even harder and they both share a moment of complete disbelief as they scroll through Harry’s instagram feed. They get to one where both the boys are shirtless and there is so much skin and tattoos and muscles and they are both wearing chains. Louis has to grip Niall’s arm to refrain squealing with excitement because his new step brothers are pieces of eye candy and he is so excited to meet them. That is until he realizes he knows absolutely nothing about these guys and they could be complete jerks that may not like him. A bubble of anxiety forms in his chest.

An hour later they are both walking towards the locker room. 

“So what’s the master plan?” Niall asks and Louis rolls his eyes because he doesn’t have a plan because he is scared to meet them.

“Ehh, I don’t know I may just let things play out however because honestly I really like what is going on with Zayn and I right now.” Louis explains with a shrug. 

“So are you guys going to date?” Niall asks and Louis shakes his head no. 

“He doesn’t want a boyfriend or girlfriend because he may move at the end of the year remember?” Louis asks and Niall nods. 

“You won’t be broken hearted right?” Niall asks knowing that Zayn and Louis do have some romantic chemistry. Louis sighs softly. 

“Probably a little bit but only because he is one of my best friends.” Louis answers and Niall purses his lips. 

“Sure.” Niall says unconvinced and Louis scoffs at him. 

“Okay Mr. I love Liam every other month.” Louis giggles and Niall laughs loudly. 

“You got me there.” He says and just then Liam meets up with them to walk to the locker room. 

“What’s so funny?” Liam asks and it just causes Niall and Louis to giggle a bit more. 

“Don’t question girl talk Liam, it’s impossible to understand.” Zayn smirks as he meets up with them as well. He reaches out to gently pinch Louis’ hip causing the boy to smile over his shoulder at the man. 

“Ugh.” Niall sighs as they enter the boys locker room. Louis and Niall sometimes get picked on so Zayn and Liam take turns walking the boys to their lockers and playing guard dog as they get changed.

Liam leads Louis to his locker and purposefully positions his body to block the view of other guys in the row. He remains facing outward to make sure no one tries to start something. 

“Thanks Li, love you.” Louis softly whispers and the larger man smiles. Louis pulls off his clothes quickly and tucks them into his locker. He pulls on his gym uniform and the mandatory sneakers. 

“All done.” He says softly and Liam turns around to give him a soft kiss on the head. Louis shuts his eyes and leans into it. 

“You still high princess?” Liam asks quietly, pulling back to look at Louis who looks sleepy and snugly. 

“A little.” Louis responds. 

“You okay?” Liam asks, watching Louis start to put his hair up into a little bun. 

“Yeah, just tired. Zayn’s gonna sneak me out of class after attendance so at least I won’t have to run around.” Louis replies and Liam nods. 

“You guys getting serious or am I still allowed to love on my Lou bug?” Liam asks and Louis smiles up at him. 

“Always.” He says sweetly and Liam makes sure the locker row is empty before wrapping his arms around Louis’ little waist and tucking his nose into the smaller boys neck. 

“You always smell so good.” Liam groans and Louis giggles softly, reaching up to thread his fingers through Liam’s hair. 

“You do too, your new cologne is really nice.” Louis hums and enjoys Liam beginning to kiss at his neck. He shuts his eyes and relaxes into him letting a soft content sigh fall from his lips. He whines when Liam bites over a mark that Zayn left. 

“Mmm, Li.” Louis pants when Liam trails his hand slowly down his back and into his gym shorts to spread over his bum and squeeze. 

“Want to fuck you sometime soon. Get you all riled up and then fuck you nice and slow. Feel the way you squeeze my cock when you’re that desperate. So fucking sexy.” Liam’s dirty words make Louis’ cheeks become bright red. 

He loves fucking all of his friends for different reasons. Liam is more of a romantic. He likes to fuck slow and sensual. Zayn is more rough. He likes to mix pain and pleasure and it drives Louis wild. Niall is also extremely submissive but whenever they have sex it’s always so fun and they always have the best orgasms together. Sometimes Zayn and Liam just watch them play and it is the most erotic thing Louis has ever enjoyed. 

His mind flashes back to the time Liam and Zayn took them to a cabin in the mountains. Louis remembers taking a few mushrooms then having the best sex of his life out in the jacuzzi with Niall. He’s pretty sure there may be a recording of it somewhere on Zayn’s phone and he needs to get his hands on that. 

He moans quietly as Liam massages his upper thigh up under his shorts and he lifts his leg resting it around Liam’s waist gingerly to his give the man more access to his body. 

“Mm, are we interrupting?” He hears Zayn’s deep seductive tone and Louis gets goosebumps. He loves the feeling of getting caught. Liam chuckles deeply into Louis’ neck. 

“Never.” Liam responds and he pulls back to give Louis a soft kiss on the lips and adjust himself letting Louis watch. “Love ya sweet pea.” Liam hums before turning away reluctantly. Right away he grabs Niall by the hips. “Come with me babe I gotta get changed.” Liam says and Niall nods turning to wink at Louis before following Liam gladly. 

“Then there is two.” Zayn softly teases as he admires Louis’ rosy cheeks and dilated eyes. Louis can’t help but giggle bashfully. “C’mon the faster we get counted for attendance the faster I can sneak you away and finish what Liam started.” Zayn smirks and Louis nods quickly loving everything about that. Zayn chuckles at his eagerness and gently leads Louis to the gym for attendance.

A few minutes later Louis is laid back on one of the weight room benches with Zayn between his thighs. He has the mans shirt bunched up in his mouth to keep him quiet. 

Louis back arches as pleasure courses through him when Zayn’s tongue runs across his hole. He grasps Zayn’s hair in his hands as he shuts his eyes to get lost in the feeling. No one eats him out quite like Zayn does. 

Zayn circles his tongue around Louis’ quivering entrance and gets goose bumps when the smaller boy pulls at his hair. He then begins to slowly lick into him making Louis’ muscles relax and open up. When they do Zayn pushes his tongue into him causing the boy’s eyes to open widely and a muffled moan to escape. 

Zayn is way to pleased with himself as he continues the sloppy rim job. He coats the boy’s entrance with thick saliva and even when Louis’ is open and relaxed enough to fuck he keeps going because the sound of Louis’ muffled moans are making his cock throb. He pulls away momentarily to pull his aching member out of his shorts and spit on his hand. He then dives right back in causing Louis to whine high pitched in his throat. Zayn begins to stroke his cock as he feels him squirm on his tongue. 

He pulls back to softly blow cool air over the boys hole and Louis almost flies off the bench with a disgruntled moan. Zayn smirks because he just loves watching Louis writhe around. He imagines the boy would be begging at this point if he took the shirt out of his mouth. Oh well.

“What’s a matter baby?” Zayn asks evilly when Louis looks at him with pleading eyes. He whines desperately through the shirt and tries to reach up and play with his bright red little cock. Zayn smacks his hand away then softly smacks the boys twitching cock. Louis shrieks into the shirt as Zayn tuts him softly. 

“You should know better by now.” Zayn smirks as he shakes his head disappointedly. Small tears well up in Louis’ eyes but they have a nonverbal safe word and he hasn’t done it so Zayn isn’t concerned. Zayn watches Louis’ glistening pink hole clench and unclench. He spits on it again for good measure before slowly pushing two fingers in. Louis cries out above him and Zayn watches the boys cock twitch. He loves testing Louis’ limits so he immediately begins to scissor him. Louis grips the bench below him and sits up to watch as hot tears start to flow down his red cheeks. 

Zayn admires how beautiful Louis looks like this. He curls his middle finger up to target his prostate and Louis’ grips Zayn’s arm as pleasure courses through his body. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Zayn says slowly and Louis’ feels on the edge of orgasm as soon as he registers Zayn’s words. His entire body heats up and his chest becomes red as he frantically grasps at Zayn to try to communicate that he is about to come because he knows that Zayn likes to have full control. 

Zayn can always tell when Louis is about to come because his moans turn to softer high pitched whines and he briefly considers edging the boy but he knows they have to get back to class soon. He starts to massage Louis’ prostate and within a second the boys cock is twitching and sputtering come up onto his bare flushed abdomen. His body spasms as the orgasm crashes through him like a massive wave. Zayn stands up and fucks into his hand as he watches Louis come apart proudly. When Louis is finished he blinks his eyes open and they are filled with fresh tears. Zayn scoops up some of Louis’ come and rubs it on his cock before pulling the t shirt out of Louis’ mouth and immediately replacing it with his cock. 

Louis whines as he tastes his come coating Zayn’s cock and opens up wide to allow the larger man to abuse his mouth and throat. Zayn groans quietly as he fucks into his warm wet mouth with vigor. 

“Good girl, gonna let daddy come down your throat?” Zayn asks and Louis does his best to nod looking up at the man with large tear filled eyes. Zayn smirks and pulls out to pump his hand around his cock to get himself closer faster. Then he fucks into Louis’ mouth three more times before grabbing the boys hair and forcing his cock all the way in as he comes. 

Louis’ gags around him as Zayn spills down his throat. He starts swallowing immediately trying to keep up with the massive amount of come being emptied into the back of his throat. Zayn groans lowly and slowly pulls out when he is finished. He admires Louis’ puffy red lips and takes a few deep breath’s while Louis tries to catch his. Zayn smiles at him and tucks his cock back into his pants. 

“You been eating more fruit like I asked?” Zayn asks and Louis nods quickly. The taller man leans down to lick a few drips of Louis’ come off his bare tummy. Louis shivers as he watches and Zayn smiles proudly as he enjoys Louis’ now much sweeter come. 

“Good boy. You make me proud.” Zayn hums and Louis smiles brightly. The taller man stands to get a paper towel from one of the dispensers and cleans Louis up. 

“Love you Daddy.” Louis whispers softly, resting back against the cool bench he is stretched out on. Zayn feels his chest heat up inside and he softly smiles at the smaller boy. 

“I love you too sweetheart.” Zayn answers honestly. He helps Louis redress and come back from his post orgasm haze. They clean up then sneak back into class as if nothing ever happened. 

Liam and Niall take one look at the pair before immediately sniggering and making little comments to themselves. Louis blushes darkly because he knows it’s obvious whenever he is done having sex because he is flushed and his eyes are red from crying. 

“Z-Zayn do I look alright?” Louis whispers quickly becoming self conscious at the idea of the other kids seeing him like this. 

“Yes baby you look perfect.” Zayn whispers back. He turns to shoot Liam and Niall a deadly glare. 

“Niall I’ll spank your ass red, and really Liam? You know Louis’ sensitive.” Zayn addresses both of them in a deep low voice and they immediately stop it. 

“S-Sorry Lou.” Niall quickly whispers not wanting to ever make his best friend upset. 

“I’m not worried about you guys, just everyone else.” Louis clarifies referring to the large groups of students playing basketball around them. 

“Don’t worry lovely. They won’t bother you as long as the Payne train is at the station. Choo Choo!” Liam says because he knows it will make Louis laugh and it obviously does. They all have to take a second to recover from laughing at how ridiculous that comment was. 

They pass the basketball around for as long as they have to until the gym teacher blows the whistle and starts ushering students back into the locker rooms. Thankfully the school does provide a few private showers so they do what they normally do. Niall and Louis grab their clothes and have Liam hold them then sneak into a private shower together while Liam stands guard outside. Zayn takes a quick shower in the group showers then quickly gets dressed to replace Liam so he can go shower too. 

When Niall and Louis are done Zayn is there with their clothes so they can get dressed in the private stall. It’s a flawless system that is even allowed by the coach because he got annoyed having to constantly rip a naked Zayn or Liam away from a fight whenever someone looked at Louis or Niall the wrong way.

Overall, boys locker rooms will never be missed by any of them. Soon they are all sat in English, the only class they all share. Louis is a bit spacey from the events from earlier and Liam and Zayn take turns watching him closely because he has randomly gone into subspace up to two hours after sex in the past. Niall on the other hand actually really enjoys English so he is engrossed in the lesson. Someones book falls off their desk and Louis gasps loudly because it scared him. A few people glance over at him and Liam and Zayn share a look of concern. When the teacher turns away Liam leans forward and gently touches Louis’ arm. 

“You okay bub?” Liam whispers and Louis nods. He softly rubs his fingers over Liam’s hand on his arm then looks back down at his notes. Liam sits back into his desk then gives Zayn a half convinced face to show that Louis does seem a little out of it. Zayn nods then rests his hand on Louis’ back, gently rubbing from where he sits behind the boy. Louis relaxes into the touch and immediately feels a bit more clarity pushing through his fuzzy thoughts.

Liam notices the shift after a few minutes of Louis actually seeming responsive to the world around him and gives Zayn a small thumbs up. Class finishes a few minutes later. 

“Kinda blanked on the world for a little bit there kiddo. You good?” Liam asks softly and Louis nods. 

“Just felt a little fuzzy. I’m hungry.” He whines, knowing they still have a full period until lunch. Niall takes off his backpack and has Liam hold it up for him. 

“I got gummies, applesauce packets, oat bars, rice krispies treats, and a banana.” Niall lists things off as he roots around in the bag. “Oh look peach rings!” Niall says and he flashes them the pack of edibles. He smiles excitedly and looks at Louis.

“Peach Rings and applesauce please!” Louis smiles brightly excited to get high again before environmental science. Zayn looks at the edibles packet and checks the dosage. He opens it and pulls out one for Louis. 

“Just one?” Louis pouts softly.

“Wanna make it none?” Zayn threatens back and Louis shakes his head no quickly. Zayn hands it over and Louis does a little happy dance. Liam smirks softly at the boy. 

“Can I have one too please?” Niall asks softly. Zayn hands the boy one since he was so polite and Niall smiles brightly and eats it right away. Both Zayn and Liam appreciate how polite the boy is. Usually it’s switched and Niall is starting trouble and Louis is being good. 

“Must be opposite day.” Liam mumbles chuckling softly. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Zayn laughs. They share the rest of the peach rings between themselves and Zayn puts the wrapper in his pocket.

“C’mon Ni we have Calculus.” Liam hums softly and reaches his hand out for the smaller boy to take. Niall does right away and follows Liam down the hallway. They both wave and Louis and Zayn wave back. 

“What’s with the spice, sugar?” Zayn asks and Louis looks at him in confusion. “You had a bit of an attitude back there love, what’s going on?” Zayn asks softly and Louis sighs. 

“I’m sorry Z I was being a brat. I just don’t want to think about moving in with those guys today and getting super fucked up helps me not think about it.” Louis says softly, admittedly nervous about meeting them. He feels anxiety bubbling in his chest again. 

“What guys?” Zayn asks in confusion. He feels a bit of protectiveness flare up in his chest because no one is allowed to upset Louis especially not some random dudes.

“Lily has two sons, they’re twins. Harry and Edward. They’re a year older than me.” Louis explains softly and Zayn nods in understanding. 

“I’m sorry babe. I’ll come over later tonight and stay for a while since I have to drop off your carts and weed anyway. How does that sound?” Zayn asks quietly stopping Louis in the hall in front of their class. Louis nods slowly, he pulls out his phone and asks his mom if it’s alright letting Zayn watch what he is doing so he doesn’t think he is being rude again. 

“I’ll knock on the door and they’ll be like ‘who are you’ and I’ll be like ‘it’s britney bitch’ and then skrrt past them and come up to your room and we’ll have super loud primal sex so they know not to mess with you since they will obviously think I’m crazy.” Zayns with a smirk and Louis is laughing brightly. It makes Zayn smile knowing he made his little Louis feel better. 

“Perfect plan Z I love it.” Louis giggles and Zayn smiles down at him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. Louis returns it and then they both head into Environmental Science. 

Halfway through class Louis is hyperaware of his own breathing and the way his tongue is sitting in his mouth from the edible. Zayn places a water bottle on his desk and Louis drinks it deciding it would probably be good for him at this point. 

“You good?” Zayn asks with a soft smirk noticing that Louis’ eyes are dilated and pretty red. Louis giggles softly and nods. Zayn chuckles and they turn back to the teacher. Her words run together for Louis for a little while but it isn’t bad. He actually feels a bit more relaxed now. Besides the fact that he is aware of every single breath he takes. That just comes with the territory sometimes though. 

After the lesson it’s lunchtime so Zayn sends Louis with Liam and Niall to head out to their cars while Zayn gets them a large assortment of food from the cafeteria. Louis holds Niall’s hand as they walk, Liam following behind them closely. They go through the parking lot and Liam unlocks Zayn’s and his own car. Niall and Liam immediately crawl into the backseat of the corvette and Liam plops down into the passenger. 

Niall starts to talk about a book he is reading and Louis tries his very best to follow along. Soon Zayn is back and he passes two sandwiches, two cherry ice pops, fruit cups, baggies of carrots, and two bottles of of apple juice. He always gets Louis and Niall the same things because they used to fight over who would get what. 

“Thank you daddy.” Niall says softly, leaning forward to kiss Zayn’s stubbly cheek. 

“Thanks Z.” Louis smiles and opens his ice pop wrapping his lips around it with a soft moan of appreciation. When he glances up all the boys in the car are looking back at him. Niall has a soft blush on his cheeks and he is focused on hollow in Louis’ cheek that formed from sucking on the popsicle. Liam is staring at the glistening red sweet syrup forming on Louis’ lips. Zayn on the other hand is looking straight into Louis’ eyes. As soon as he makes eye contact with Zayn’s dark lustful eyes his cheeks get a crimson flush and he feels butterflies erupting in his tummy to flutter around. A surge of arousal rushes through his body and straight to his little cock. He remains in place not sure if he should pulls the popsicle out of his mouth. 

“Don’t let us interrupt.” Liam murmurs softly, seeing Louis’ hesitation as to what to do next. 

“Keep going.” Zayn says lowly and Louis whines softly, glancing at Niall who is biting his lip. 

He continues to eat his popsicle like normal, sucking softly on some areas and letting pieces fall into his mouth to swallow. He notices Niall’s popsicle on the seat and sees it’s getting melty in the wrapper. He slowly pulls the popsicle out of his mouth. 

“Ni, babe your pop is gonna melt.” Louis says softly in a concerned voice he hands it over to Niall. One of their favourite things about lunch is their popsicles and he isn’t about to let Niall miss out because he is being distracting. 

“Oh, I forgot.” Niall whispers softly, opening it up and immediately twirling it on his tongue. Liam and Zayn both watch Niall and Louis suck on their pops. 

“How have we never noticed this before?” Zayn says because he gets popsicles for Niall and Louis everyday and both him Liam chuckle lowly. 

“Sometimes we aren’t the brightest.” Liam murmurs and he reaches out to Niall, using his finger to collect the small amount of melted popsicle trying to travel from the corner of the boys lip. Niall blushes darkly and Louis admires how pretty it looks on his pale skin. Niall catches Louis’ eyes and both the boys whine in almost exact unison. 

“They’re like fucking telepathic I swear.” Liam mumbles to Zayn as he pulls the finger out of his mouth that had the sweet cherry liquid on it. 

Zayn glances down and notices a small bulge in Niall’s jeans. “You hard baby?” Zayn asks with a smirk. Niall whimpers and nods. “Let’s take this party away from prying eyes. You don’t need to buckle we aren’t going far.” Zayn hums and starts the corvette, driving them slowly back behind the school to park in a far off corner under a large shady tree. As soon as they park Zayn notices Liam has his hand tucked into his jeans and Louis has crawled closer to Niall and they are holding their popsicles out for the other one to suck on. 

“Lou, Niall’s pants look too tight. Help him out princess.” Liam smirks and Louis immediately reaches out with his free hand to unbutton his friends jeans. He pulls the zipper down and glances down to see the tip of Niall’s cock peeking out covered in a dark blue lace. He immediately recognizes them. 

“You took my new thong!” Louis pulls off the popsicle and gasps. 

“No! You left them in my room!” Niall responds quickly in a bratty tone. 

“But you’ve kept it for weeks.” Louis pouts and looks at Liam and Zayn for back up. Both the larger man chuckle at the boys silly argument. 

“Louis, don’t be silly babe. If you want them back so badly, you should take them back.” Zayn says and Louis looks at Niall with an evil smile. Niall whines in defeat. 

“Have enough mercy to let me finish my pop first.” Niall softly begs and Louis remembers he has some left to. He takes his popsicle and narrows his eyes at Niall while they finish it. He watches Niall finish his then takes his last bit but keeps a cold chunk of ice in his mouth. Then he is on him. Niall whimpers and whines and struggles to get away but Louis manages to pull the boys pants and undies down in one quick motion. 

Louis swallows the ice a second before wrapping his mouth around Niall’s hard cock. The boy gasps and tries to get away. 

“Lou it’s so cold! No!” Niall whines and Louis feels like an evil mastermind. 

Liam and Zayn realize what Louis did at the exact same time and smile proudly because cunning little Louis definitely got back at his friend. Niall looks at Zayn and Liam with pleading eyes because all though it feels strangely good the coldness of Louis’ mouth is tingling on his cock. 

“You shouldn’t have kept his panties babe.” Zayn smirks and Niall moans loudly as Louis starts to suck him off. He winces through the odd sensation until about a minute later when Louis’ mouth has warmed up again. Then he begins to pant, his cheeks bright red and his head resting back against the window. He threads his fingers through Louis’ long hair and moans as he twirls his tongue around Niall’s tip. 

“L-Lou fuck.” Niall whines out and Louis begins to slowly grind his cock into Niall’s thigh underneath him because he is so hard it hurts. 

Zayn and Liam both gladly enjoy the show. Both of them have slid a hand into the others pants to feel each others hard cocks and slowly jerk each other off while watching contently. 

“Yeah Louis, hump his thigh baby, I know you want to.” Zayn purrs and Louis whimpers around Niall’s prick beginning to hump his friends thigh. Louis moans loudly and has to pull off to catch his breath as stimulation on his cock makes his head feel a bit dizzy. Niall feels Louis desperately grinding against his leg and starts to pet Louis’ soft hair. Louis whimpers before taking Niall’s length into his mouth again. 

Liam groans softly as Zayn squeezes the base of his large cock and he has to unbutton his pants and get it out because it hurts. Zayn does the same. Niall’s eyes land on Liam’s cock and he stares lustfully. 

Liam has the thickest cock out of all of them. It’s about 7 inches long and has a  
girth the size of a coke can. Zayn’s cock is almost 8 inches long and is slightly less girthy than Liam’s but it is much more veiny. Niall watches the way Zayn’s large but slender hand wraps around the base of Liams cock and moves slowly up and down. He admires Zayn’s silver rings glistening against his olive skin. Then a bit of precome forms at Liam’s tip and he accidentally bucks his hips up causing and a surprised Louis to gag. Louis pulls off and pouts softly. 

“S-Sorry babe, didn’t mean too.” Niall hums and he gently pushes him up so Louis sits back against the window on his side. Niall pulls down Louis’ leggings but leaves Louis in his lace panties. He loves the way the soft lace that Louis wears rubs against his sensitive cock. He crawls up onto Louis’ lap and leans down to engage his best friend with a kiss. Louis moans and licks into Niall’s mouth right when Niall starts to slowly grind their cocks together through the lace. Louis gasps as Niall bites his bottom lip and then Louis starts to move his hips to meet Niall’s thrusts. Niall moans into Louis’ mouth as their cocks rub against the lace and each other perfectly. 

Liam takes over jacking himself off as he watches Louis’ dilated eyes become half lidded while they desperately rut against each other. Zayn stares at Niall’s plump bum, spitting on his hand to reach out and settle between the boys cheeks to softly stimulate Niall’s entrance. 

Niall moans loudly, pressing back against Zayn’s hand. Zayn smirks darkly and begins to put pressure against Niall’s hole knowing that eventually Niall’s movement is going to cause his finger to breach through the thick ring of muscle. 

Niall continues to rut against Louis and he gets lost in the brilliant pressure Zayn is putting against his quivering entrance. What neither of them expect is for Louis grind up against Niall so hard it causes him to be pressed against Zayn’s finger and penetrated. Niall gasps loudly and has to pause his movements to take a deep breath. 

“How’s it feel baby, too much?” Zayn questions softly, not in the mood to possibly hurt Niall since he isn’t able to get close enough to be able to safely pull off pain play. 

“N-No, love it daddy. I’m gonna c-come if I keep moving. D-Don’t want to yet.” Niall explains and Zayn smirks. Liam reaches out to slip his hand under Louis’ panties and start to slowly jerk the boy off. Louis whines loudly and makes eye contact with Liam. He grasps the large mans thick arm and tries not to squirm as he plays with his cock. Zayn begins to slowly move his finger inside of Niall. Watching the boys eyes flutter shut and his mouth to open in pleasure. Zayn fists his cock in one hand and starts to finger Niall steadily. 

“L-Liam, want you to fuck me so bad. Miss your massive cock filling me up. Fuck me this weekend please? I’ll do anything for it.” Louis begs loudly and Liam growls lowly, wanting to fuck Louis now but they have done that before and it required so much maneuvering in such a cramped space that it can be a pain in the ass. Literally. 

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you baby. Fuck you so good you feel it for days. Fill you up all the way and watch the way your tummy bulges out.” Liam smirks. 

“Fuck really?” Zayn asks Liam because he has never seen that before. 

“Yeah man. You can see the outline of my cock when he leans back a little bit. It’s fucking insane.” Liam smirks and Zayn can’t help but groan softly as he visualizes this. 

“I gotta see that.” Zayn hums and Louis moans loudly as his cock twitches in his panties. Niall is panting above him as Zayn fingers him roughly. 

“I-I’m close.” Louis whimpers and Liam pulls his hand away causing the boy to whine desperately. 

“Make each other come, show us how good you boys are.” Liam orders softly and Zayn removes his fingers from Niall and just watches, handing Liam a napkin and passing one to Niall so they don’t come on his interior.

“You come in your panties.” Zayn orders Louis and the smaller boy nods his head quickly and all it takes is for Niall is to rub against Louis’ panties a few more times before he moans loudly and comes first into the napkin. He begins to shake as his body spasms through out his orgasm. He has to lean against the seat because he feels light headed. Louis whines at the lack of friction and suddenly Liam’s large hand is there to rut up into. He moans as he grinds his cock against Liam’s large hand and begins to pant as his orgasm approaches again. 

“F-Fuck, oh fuck! Liam!” He whines out and comes hard. Liam pulls his hand away so him and Zayn get a nice view of Louis’ come dirtying the inside of his pretty pink panties. Zayn smirks when he looks up and sees Louis’ face torn up in pleasure as they watch him shake through his orgasm. 

His orgasm approaches soon after that. He groans lowly and fucks up into his hand before come begins to shoot out of him and into the napkin he had ready. “Jesus.” He groans as his balls clench and unclench. He glances over just in time to watch a fucked out Louis lean over and open his mouth wide for Liam to come into. 

“Fuck Lou, you’re so fucking sexy.” Liam groans and he rests the tip of his cock on Louis tongue and Niall and Zayn stare in awe as Liam shoots ropes of come into the back of Louis’ throat. Louis swallows it down greedily. He loves getting filled with come in anyway possible. 

Once Louis swallows the last bit of it everyone sits back and rests. He cleans as much come from the inside of his panties as he can but he knows he is going to be sticky and smell a little like come for the rest of the day. 

Niall and Louis lay against each other in the back seat and Zayn opens his window lighting a cigarette. Liam takes a few hits from his Zayn’s vape and Louis reaches around to try and find his. Zayn passes it back to him and Louis mumbles a sleepy thank you as everyone receives a nicotine fix. 

A few minutes later they have all returned to reality and put themselves back together. 

“God it smells so much like come in here.” Liam softly complains opening his window.

“Smells like us, I like it.” Niall whispers softly and Louis reaches up to kiss his cheek. 

“I love you Ni.” Louis says softly and Niall smiles.

“I love you too Lou.” Niall responds and both Zayn and Liam smile softly happy to know their boys are getting along well.

“All right my lovely boys you two have 15 minutes before we have to head back in so start eating okay loves?” Zayn asks and Niall and Louis nod opening their lunches. Liam looks in the bag at what Zayn brought them and he smiles pulling out a large hoagie. 

“Thanks man.” Liam says because he is starving and knows he will eat the whole thing. Zayn smiles softly at Liam. Their relationship is a little odd. They both do feel a weird kind of love for each other. They just are both heavy dominants and have tried so hard but never have been able to have good sex like Niall and Louis can even though they are both massive submissives. Zayn and Liam just accept that’s how it is and honestly could see being together for a long time as long as there was a submissive around to torment lovingly. 

Zayn grabs his sandwich and opens all the windows, making sure everyone is properly dressed before starting to drive them back to the parking lot.

“I still want my panties back soon by the way.” Louis says softly and they all laugh. 

“You nervous about tonight?” Niall asks a few minutes later while Louis eats his peaches. 

“What’s tonight?” Liam asks through a mouthful of food curiously, turning to look at Louis. 

“My moms girlfriend has two sons, Edward and Harry. Apparently I’m going to be living with them too.” Louis says softly. Liam looks over at him a bit confused. 

“Why are you nervous?” He asks softly taking a bite of his hoagie. 

“I’m scared they won’t like me.” Louis says quietly because he feels a bit ashamed to say it out loud. He hits his vape to distract himself and Niall begins to gently rub the top of his hand. 

“Well fuck that. Not my baby feeling scared. Ni, you said you have plans with your dad tonight right?” Liam asks softly looking over at Niall who nods. “You care if I go with Zayn to Lou’s new house?” Liam asks because he feels like he should be there too. 

“Yeah that honestly makes me less nervous too. Both of you there to protect my best friend.” Niall says and Louis leans over to give Niall a hug.

“Thanks baby, I’ll text you.” Louis says and Niall hugs him back tightly. Niall smiles and kisses Louis’ cheek. 

“Alright so we have a plan.” Zayn smiles softly and they finish up their lunch to head back into school for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the last class of the day and Louis is anxiously shaking his leg as he waits for the bell to ring. He startles softly when he feels Liam’s large hand wrapping around his upper thigh to still his shaking. Louis glances over at Liam next to him at their lab table.

“Sorry” Louis mouthes, apologizing for being a disturbance. 

“It’s okay.” Louis mouthes back as the teacher drones on about physics. 

Liam continues to gently rub Louis’ thigh and the smaller boy relaxes into it, feeling much better. 

“Fucking fags.” Louis and Liam both hear this new guy named Ryan who is sitting behind them spit out. Louis tries to grab Liam’s hand to stop him, already knowing what’s going to happen next but Liam’s too fast. 

Not even a second later Liam throws a hard punch, colliding with the Ryan’s jawline. Louis’ hand flies up to cover his mouth as he watches the force of Liam’s punch to knock the guy off the chair and onto the floor. The class gasps and Liam grabs him by the collar and rips him up off the floor a little too easily. Louis immediately feels guilty but he has to admit to himself that Liam is so fucking hot like this. 

“I know you’re new here but you need to fucking understand that the “fags” in this town don’t take any shit from worthless pieces of meat like you. Watch what you say and who you say it to or you’ll end up on the side of the fucking road. Understand?” Liam screams in the guys face angrily. Louis starts to pack their things up quickly knowing they aren’t gonna be sticking around much longer considering the fact that the teacher has picked up the phone and called probably security. Liam lets Ryan drop back into his chair and the kid spits blood onto the floor. 

“Liam Payne! Stop it! Right now!” The teacher yells. He hands Liam his backpack and Louis grabs his. “Mr. Tomlinson? Where do you think you’re going? You are not excused!” The teacher yells at Louis causing him to wince. Liam reaches over and gently pushes Louis back down into his chair. 

“You stay right there.” Liam orders and Louis pouts softly but nods, not about to go against one of his dominants. Liam uses Louis’ body to block the teachers view and subtly hands the boy his dab pen knowing he is going to get searched. Louis slides it up his sweatshirt sleeve and Liam winks at him. 

“Give that to Zayn. Be good.” Liam orders deeply and Louis bites his lip and nods looking up at the man just as security bursts into the room. Liam puts his hands up and steps forward so they don’t tackle him like last time. He complies as they grab his hands and force him against the classroom wall. 

“Any weapons?” The guard asks and Liam smirks. 

“Feel me up and find out.” Liam spits back chuckling softly and Louis covers his face to hide his smile so he doesn’t get into trouble knowing that he would be punished by Liam later if he did. 

The officer pushes Liam against the wall forcefully again and pats him down. They rip his backpack off to search. Louis feels butterflies erupting in his tummy as arousal spreads into his lower half. Louis’ got a twisted thing for bad boys. He hopes Liam is aware Louis is going to jump him in the parking lot as a mutually beneficial thank you for defending him today. 

“He’s clean.” A guard says and they use zip tie cuffs to restrain Liam’s hands since he was violent. They shove him out of the room but not before Liam is able to flash an award winning smile at Louis. The entire class then looks at Louis causing the smaller boy to blush. The nurse helps Ryan out of the room holding an ice pack to his face. 

It isn’t until the entire ordeal is over that Louis realizes he is hard in his pants. He is thankful he has a sweatshirt on that’s big enough to cover his erection. The teacher just sighs softly knowing she isn’t going to get the classes attention again so she just tells everyone to start their homework. Louis focuses himself on getting his done so Liam can copy it later on. 

The bell rings about 20 minutes later and Louis starts to pack up his things again. Students filter out of the room and the next time he looks up Zayn and Niall are waiting at the door. He grabs his bag to walk out and meet them. 

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn asks looking at the smaller boy with a raised brow. Louis fiddles with his hands nervously. 

“That new kid Ryan um- he uh called us a mean name and Liam punched him and yelled at him so the teacher called security.” Louis explains softly and Zayn remembers Liam just got a pen off of him this morning. 

“Did they search him?” Zayn asks with concern knowing Liam could get a suspended for a long while if they found his pen. Zayn wraps his arm around Niall when he senses the boys distress over Liam. Louis nods his head quickly. 

“B-But he gave it to me, here. He ordered me to give it to you.” Louis says softly letting the dab pen stick a half of an inch out of his sweatshirt sleeve. Zayn looks around and takes it, putting it down the front waist band of his jeans with his own. 

“Good boy.” Zayn says and he wraps his free arm around Louis giving both his boys a hug and gently rubbing their backs. “He’ll probably only be out for a day. Maybe two. No need to worry doves.” Zayn says softly. Louis and Niall nod and they begin to quickly get all their things to head out, ready to check on Liam. They all breathe a soft sigh of relief when they see him waiting out by their cars. 

Louis and Niall run ahead to give him a hug. Niall gets there first and looks the man over to make sure he is okay before hugging him tightly. 

Louis turns to Zayn. “Is it okay if I ask Liam to take me home?” Louis asks softly gently taking the mans hand. Zayn tilts his head to the side. 

“What’s a matter baby you wanna ride with Niall?” Zayn asks confused because usually Louis always wants to ride with him. 

“N-No actually I was hoping you could take Niall with you. I uh- I wanna show my appreciation for Liam defending me today.” Louis says softly with a blush and Zayn immediately understands as a big smile erupts over his face. 

“Absolutely bubs. Have a good time.” Zayn smirks, leaning down to kiss Louis gently and Louis returns it, softly grasping Zayn’s leather jacket. The larger man pulls back first. “Be good, text us whatever time your mom wants us there for dinner. I love you.” Zayn says and kisses Louis one more time. 

“Yes Daddy, love you too.” Louis says and Zayn walks over wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist. He pulls Liam’s dab pen out of the front of his pants and hands it back to him. 

“You fuck him up good?” Zayn asks with a smirk and Liam laughs deeply. He starts to nod. 

“Yeah my fucking knuckles are throbbing, so I can’t imagine how his face feels.” Liam chuckles letting Zayn get a good look at his steadily bruising hand. 

“Hell yeah, he’s lucky I don’t feel like following him home.” Zayn says and Liam nods in agreement. 

“I know right, fuck that guy.” Liam says and Zayn nods, offering Liam a cigarette. Liam takes it and puts it between his lips leaning forward to let Zayn light it for him.

“You care if we swap boys for the ride home? I wanna spend some time with my little Ni.” Zayn asks Liam and Louis smiles softly seeing Niall’s face light up and he hugs into Zayn’s side. 

“Sure, that’s fine with me. Okay with you boys?” Liam asks Niall and Louis. They both nod and everyone says soft goodbyes. Louis gives Niall a big hug. Then they are parting ways. 

“Just us baby.” Liam smiles, pulling Louis in and turning them around so he can trap his boy against his car. Louis giggles softly as Liam takes a massive inhale from the cigarette blowing it in the wind away from Louis. 

“You get into a lot of trouble?” Louis asks with soft concern reaching up to comb his fingers into Liam’s beard. 

“Nah baby, they gave me OSS on monday. I’ll just sleep in.” Liam shrugs knowing his dad will be proud he defended himself. His dad never liked that he was gay but appreciates that Liam stands up for himself. 

“Good. I hate not being with you in school.” Louis says, reaching up to softly kiss the man. Liam hums in appreciation and spreads his large hand over the boys power back pressing them both together. Louis softly squeaks and pushes up into Liam. 

“Fuck me before you take me home?” Louis asks softly and a large smile spreads over Liam’s face. 

“How do I say no to that. Come on.” Liam smirks and he leads Louis over to the passenger side door, opening it for the boy. Louis slides in and lets Liam toss his bag in the trunk. He buckles up as the larger man jogs around the pimped out nissan and climbs in the drivers seat. He starts the car immediately opening his window to let the smoke from his cig escape the vehicle then he starts leaving the parking lot. 

“My house or the spot?” Liam asks, watching Louis hit his vape. 

“The spot, I’m sorry we gotta be kinda quick cause my mom is waiting.” Louis says and Liam nods in understanding. 

He speeds onto the highway and Louis spreads his legs in his seat. 

“It was really hot.” Louis says softly, reaching into Liam’s pocket for his dab pen to take a deep inhale. Liam finishes off the cigarette and taps it out under his side mirror then puts then puts the butt in his side compartment. They’ve learned that throwing butts out the window attracts cops. 

“What was?” Liam asks softly, reaching over to squeeze Louis’ thick thigh. Louis tucks the pen back into Liam’s pocket not wanting to get too high since he wants to be there for his mom if she gets emotional. He exhales slowly. 

“You hit him so fast and hard. And the way you yelled at him. Ugh” Louis relishes in the memory feeling his cock twitch. “Watching you get patted down and restrained. Then you got sassy with the guard and I got hard in class.” Louis says with a blush and Liam chuckles. 

“You want me to yell at you sometime?” Liam asks curiously and butterflies erupt in Louis’ stomach. He bites his lip as he considers the idea of Zayn and Liam both being rough and yelling at him during a scene. 

“Y-Yes please.” Louis softly squeaks and Liam has to chuckle again trailing his hand up Louis thigh to feel the boys small erection. 

“You like it rough don’t you Princess?” Liam smirks already knowing the answer as they turn off the highway and drive up a dirt road into the spot they smoke and have sex at sometimes. 

“Yeah. I have gotten into wanting to be spit on. It is so fucking sexy.” Louis softly whines, hitting his vape again as he presses up into Liam’s palm. 

“Mmm I’ll spit on you.” Liam says so deep and rough as he pulls up into the overlook. Louis moans softly and nods. 

“Yes please.” Louis whispers softly, letting Liam begin to run his bear sized paws all over his body. Louis moans and leans back as Liam touches him anywhere he can. 

“Zayn eat you out earlier?” Liam asks, beginning to palm at Louis’ erection in his leggings. The smaller boy blushes and nods quickly. “Were you a good boy?” Liam asks and Louis whines loudly in the car beginning to rut up into Liam’s hand as his cock throbs. 

“Y-Yeah. I touched th-though. Daddy smacked my cock and hands.” Louis whimpers out, remembering how good it felt to be disciplined. Liam smiles as he watches Louis begin to break down. 

“You liked that didn’t you? You always like being punished? Such a sweet little Louis, always smiling and giggling. Who would have ever guessed he was such a little slut for his daddies.” Liam teases and Louis’ pupils dilate. Liam usually likes to go slow and Louis loves that but when the hardcore dominant in Liam comes out it makes Louis tremble. 

“Look at you, like a bitch in heat.” Liam smirks as Louis desperately squeezes his thighs around Liam’s hand resting over his cock through his leggings. Louis whimpers and grasps the mans strong forearm squeezing tightly. 

“M-Master please.” Louis begs, knowing Liam always had a thing for being called master. Immediately the mans eyes go dark. 

“You’re gonna have to beg prettier than that if you want my cock little one.” Liam says and he pulls away completely watching with a wickedly sinful smile as Louis tries to follow the friction Liam’s hand was providing. Louis squirms in his seat, his instinct to start to touch himself but he doesn’t want to be punished into waiting to come until tonight. So he clenches his little fists together watching the larger man light another cigarette as he looks at Louis like a predator waiting to pounce on prey. 

“Master, please please fuck me. I wanna feel your massive cock in me. You’re so big and I feel so empty. Please, I’ll be a good girl and ride you. Please.” Louis begs breathlessly and desperately. He feels way too hot in his clothing and with the way Liam is staring at him it’s just making his body heat up faster. He squirms again, desperately searching for friction on his cock.

“Open the door, stand up, and strip.” Liam orders lowly. He knows Louis has a very very strong humiliation and exhibitionism kinks. No one else is around so he isn’t concerned about anyone seeing them but he also knows this will drive his boy nuts. Louis scrambles to do as he is told. He opens the door and almost trips out of the car. He begins to strip immediately. 

“Slower.” Liam orders and he smirks when he hears an audible whimper come from Louis. 

“Y-Yes Master. I’m sorry.” Louis says, beginning to undress slowly. The boys mind is racing and he looks around nervously both dreading and hoping for someone to be around. His body begins to tremble with arousal when he locks eyes with Liam again who is staring right back at him with what Louis can only describe is unspeakable intent. He takes everything off but his panties, nervously biting his lip and clenching his fists until he takes those off as well. He lays everything on a neat pile where he was previously sitting. 

“Well look at you.” Liam smirks and Louis blushes darkly, watching the larger man take another drag from his cigarette then glance down at the boys bright red leaking cock. “Turn around.” Liam orders strongly almost a yell and Louis whines before immediately doing as he is told. Liam feels absolutely proud of himself with how frazzled he currently has his little sub. 

“Now bend over and brace yourself against the ground so you won’t fall.” Liam orders and Louis gasps softly. His cock twitches as he feels dizzy with arousal. 

“Y-Yes Master.” Louis almost whispers, he turns and bends down. His hole clenches from his desperate arousal and interaction with the cold air from suddenly being exposed. Louis’ hands plant firmly on the ground in front of him like Liam ordered so he doesn’t fall over.

Liam opens the cap to his bottle of lube in the glove compartment and puts some on his pointer finger. He then easily reaches forwards and invades Louis’ hole without warning causing the boy to whimper loudly and tense up so tightly Liam almost can’t push in. Liam takes a drag from his cigarette in his free hand and begins to finger his boy ruthlessly. Louis moans loudly, pain from the sudden intrusion mixed with embarrassment and overall pleasure race around his body and brain. 

“Colour.” Liam asks loudly, and Louis whines as the man continues to fuck his hole with his large thick finger right out in the open like this. “Colour!” Liam demands even louder, putting his cigarette between his lips and smacking Louis’ ass cheek hard enough to leave a red mark. This is not their first rodeo so Liam knows Louis is probably okay but just wants to check to be sure.

“Green!” Louis almost screams as he flinches from being smacked. Liam smiles proudly and fingers the boy forcefully for another minute until his cock is aching too much. He pulls his finger out as fast as his put it in and Louis cries out loudly. Liam gets out of the car after putting out his smoke and walks around to stand in front of Louis. He looks down at the boy who hasn’t moved because he has yet to be told to. 

“Get up!” Liam orders loudly and Louis immediately does it but he does it so fast he gets lightheaded and stumbles backwards. Liam grabs him quick so he doesn’t fall. “You okay?” Liam asks momentarily breaking the scene as Louis blinks. 

“Y-Yeah, just stood up too fast. Please don’t stop.” Louis begs and Liam smiles, leaning down to gently kiss the boys pink lips. 

“You like when I get mean don’t you?” Liam asks, softly teasing his boy. Louis nods immediately his cock rock hard and throbbing. 

“Up against the door.” Liam orders and he watches Louis turn around to the back right door of the vehicle. He then pushes the boy into it not very hard, just enough to make him have to catch himself against the door.

“Master, fuck me please.” Louis begs, his cock standing straight in the air and his hole clenching around nothing. He cries out when he receives a another hard smack to his ass. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Liam growls and Louis whines loudly and begins to pant as he tries to discreetly rub his cock against the cool exterior of Liams vehicle. 

“You just fucking ask for it. Don’t you.” Liam chuckles sinisterly as he watches Louis try to rub his cock against the vehicle. Liam grabs the boy by the hair and yanks his head back, wrapping his free hand around the boys long throat column. Louis’ gulps because he got caught and he stares at Liam with wide, panicked, lust filled eyes. 

“What makes you fucking think I won’t drive to town and fuck you in the grocery store instead? One more fucking slip up. I swear to god.” Liam threatens darkly and he pushes the boy back against the car again before pulling his massive cock out from his pants and using the bottle of lube to coat his himself well. He puts a lot in his hand and forces Louis’ legs open. The boy whimpers and feels Liam’s hand filled with cold lube rub all over his hole. 

Louis shivers and then cries out in pleasure and sweet pain as Liam shoves two fingers in him beginning to pound his hole with them. Louis has tears threatening to roll down his cheeks as he becomes overwhelmed and starts to cry through his moans. It’s not unusual for him to do that. 

Within a minute Liam’s massive cock lines up to his open slick hole. Liam wraps his one hand up around Louis’ body to rest around his neck, not squeezing just asserting dominance. The other wraps around the boys waist as he pushes his cock in slowly, knowing he is very big and no matter what type of sex they are having he always gives his subs time to adjust. Louis grips the mans arm around his waist hard as Liam penetrates him. He has yet to get used to the mans cock and they have been fucking regularly for over a year. Louis forces himself to breath because he realizes he wasn’t and Liam chuckles lowly in his ear. 

“Colour?” Liam asks softly and Louis has to take a second to remember how to speak. 

“G-Green Daddy, green.” Louis does his absolute best to get the words out and he must have succeeded because a second later Liam begins to fuck him good. The larger man may have a nearly painful cock but he learned how to use it quick, never wanting to hurt anyone and always wanting to bring whoever he is with pleasure. Louis is reduced into a limp moaning mess. Liam easily hold him up as he fucks into him. It takes Louis a while to regain enough his ability to think, move or speak as pleasure courses through his body. 

“Master, fuck your cock feels so good.” Louis whines and Liam begins to fuck him harder, putting Louis right back into the overwhelmed pleasure zone. He cries in Liam’s arms as the mans cock pounds deeply into him. Liam has a thick vein on the bottom of his cock that always hits Louis’ prostate just right. 

Liam groans into Louis’ ear as he takes advantage of the boy against the vehicle. He feels the air getting cooler though and doesn’t want to get Louis sick being out here naked. He slows his pace then pulls out. 

“Get in the back.” Liam orders and Louis scrambles to follow it. Liam enters after him and shuts the doors. He reaches forward and turns the car and the heat on. He leans back and Louis climbs into his lap. 

“C-Can I ride you? As a thank you for standing up for us.” Louis whispers softly and Liam can tell their little game is over because it’s time to get down to business and make each other come especially since Louis has plans with his mom. Liam is not disrespectful, he will not make Maggie wait because he couldn’t speed it up while pounding her son. 

Liam strips his shirt off and easily lifts Louis up and slowly lowers the boy onto his cock. Louis face tightens up like always until he is fully seated. He takes slow deep breaths but it doesn’t take as long to get used to it before he leans back placing each of his hands on one of Liam’s knees and begins to ride that massive cock like a champ. Liam groans as he watches Louis go. His cock throbs inside the boy over and over again and Louis can feel it. He angles it just right and cries out loudly in pleasure because every time he moves up or down, Liam’s tip drags against his prostate. 

“Good girl.” Liam groans, beginning to support the boy by placing his large hands under Louis’ ass checks and helping lift him. Louis’ cock bobs in the air red and dripping. 

Liam grabs his phone and begins to video when they can see the head of his cock bulging against Louis’ abdomen. Louis continues to moan and ride, knowing the video will be going to Zayn. Louis leans forward just enough to bring his one shaky little hand in front if his body to gently touch over where his cock is moving up and down. Liam is pleased with the boy because it’s so fucking sexy and he is getting it all on video. What he wasn’t expecting is for Louis to begin to push down against it so that Liam’s cock has to press through an even smaller passageway and they both moan loudly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck baby girl don’t stop.” Liam groans and Louis absolutely will not stop because his prostate is being pounded perfectly. 

“D-Daddy! Daddy! I’m gonna- AHH!” Louis screams as his orgasm unexpectedly rips through him. Come shoots out of Louis’ cock like a rocket, flying into the back window. Liam has to drop the phone fast and catch the boy before he falls over. Liam continues to fuck him just as hard as before noticing that he is milking Louis’ prostate based on the fluid that is still dripping down the boys cock and the intense sudden orgasm that has now lasted a while. 

Louis slowly comes down from the orgasm and the leaking stops just as Liam moans and begins to fill Louis up. The smaller boy whimpers as he feels Liam throbbing inside of him and the come shooting into his body. 

“Yeah fill me up daddy.” Louis moans and Liam groans as he pumps insane amounts of come into his boy. It starts to overflow.

“Good girl.” Liam says breathlessly. “I have your pink diamond plug, would you like it? Keep you nice and filled until we get there tonight?” Liam asks still trying to catch his breath as he reaches forward to grab the plug from the seat pocket in front of him. 

“Y-Yes please daddy.” Louis moans softly. “C-Can you film this for Z? He likes whenever I am filled up good.” Louis blushes and Liam picks up the phone that hasn’t stopped filming yet. 

“You got it?” Liam asks softly, watching the boy begin to slowly pull off his cock. 

“Yes sir.” Louis says in a way too cute innocent voice for what he is doing. He clenches down right when Liam comes out of him and is proud of himself that only a tiny drop came out. He then slides the large plug right in easily. Taking a big sigh of relief and lean back. Liam immediately notices Louis’ tummy slightly distended from the come. 

“Want you, Z and Ni to all come in me. Wanna see how big my tummy will get. It’s like a little baby bump.” Louis giggles cutely and rubs it knowing that both Zayn and Liam have a breeding kink. That’s why they never wear condoms. They get tested usually once every two weeks if they are seeing other people but they haven’t done that for a while. Liam groans softly and reaches out to gently feel the boys tummy. He makes sure to get a good shot of it in the video. Louis giggles softly. 

“Keep rubbing it.” Liam orders gently and Louis follows the order, holding his tummy like there is a baby in it. Liam eventually turns off the tape and leans up to give Louis a gently kiss. 

“You okay? I was pretty intense there for a while.” Liam says gently rubbing his boys naked body.

“Yeah, I loved it.” Louis giggles.

“Good, you feeling fuzzy at all?” Liam asks if Louis is going into subspace as he pulls out baby wipes and starts to clean his boy off. 

“Maybe a tiny bit, but not much.” Louis says. 

“How about we stop and get you and your mom something from Dunkin? Will that be nice?” Liam asks sweetly, wanting to treat his boy for being so good, but also just because he likes to do this stuff for Louis and his mom. There have been a few times he has come over and done some house work for them. He thinks of Maggie as his own mom sometimes because he doesn’t have one and his dad is kind of a jerk. 

“Oh that would be amazing!” Louis smiles brightly, easily excited over Dunkin. Liam smiles and he gently transfers the boy to the front passenger seat where he starts to get dressed. Liam wipes himself and the backseat down before pulling on his shirt and tucking his cock away before getting out and getting right back into the drivers seat. Louis is already almost fully dressed except for his shoes .

“I love you daddy.” Louis smiles after getting his shoe tied and buckling up. 

“I love you too Princess.” Liam hums leaning over to meet in a soft gentle kiss. 

“You need an advil or anything? I’d imagine you’re gonna be a bit sore.” Liam frowns, feeling bad about that. Louis just waves him off. 

“You know I love being constantly reminded of your monster cock.” Louis giggles and Liam laughs as well as they begin the short drive back into town and to the dunkin.

They go through the drive through and Louis get his favourite drink, and his moms favourite and Liam gets two boxes of donuts, one to snack on today and tomorrow and another to bring to Louis’ later tonight for dinner. 

“That’s a lot of donuts.” Louis says and Liam laughs. 

“Baby, you’ve got no idea.” Liam laughs, pulling around to the drive through window, Louis has learned never to offer to pay. He would be made to fuck himself with a dildo until he physically couldn’t anymore as punishment. 

Zayn and Liam both have steady supplies of cash from whatever illegal activities they involve themselves in. They both give Niall and Louis enough cash that the smaller boys try to make them stop giving them as much as they do. That earned them a serious discussion with Zayn and Liam over dinner. They reminded the boys that they were their dominants and it pleases them to make sure the boys had enough money to take care of their everyday needs and tuck a lot into their savings. They somehow manage to funnel money into the boys accounts without the bank or the IRS having any cause for concern and it still amazes Louis and Niall to this day. 

The only problem is that they have to keep it pretty hidden from their families or else that could get Zayn and Liam into trouble. So anytime Louis has needed to help his mom pay bills he would tell Zayn and Liam and they would somehow make it happen. Louis is still shocked at what they are capable of and how much money they make doing whatever the hell they do. 

Louis isn’t dumb so he knows that sometimes it’s drugs but he doesn’t ever know what exactly they do. He knows they don’t sell because they spend so much time together he would figure it out. He wouldn’t be surprised if they helped smuggle. But then they will sometimes throw a wild card at Louis and pick him up in a really nice new car. Whenever he would ask where they got it from they would say a friend and leave it at that. So that made him think maybe they steal and sell vehicles. 

Then the one time he accidentally walked in on Liam and Zayn looking at a massive amount of guns. He was just getting to Liam’s house cause Liam’s dad was out of town and he walked upstairs to find the men organizing really expensive looking guns. He immediately walked back out of the room and into the hallway until Liam came out and sat down next to him and tried to lie to the boy. Liam couldn’t do it though, he didn’t like how it felt to lie to his little Louis so he just said not to ask and Louis never has. Niall and Louis never question what Liam and Zayn do because they both feel as if it’s not really their place to. All they do is ask that the larger men are smart and careful. 

Liam gets all the donuts and passes Louis his drink. The smaller boy opens his straw excitedly and puts it into the cup taking a sip and moaning at the taste. Liam chuckles and puts Maggies drink into the cupholder and puts his in as well. He pulls up to the stop sign and opens the one box and pulls out a blueberry donut taking a massive bite and groaning at how good it is. He offers a bite to Louis holding it out for the boy as he looks both ways before turning into traffic and beginning the drive to Louis’. Louis happily munches on his donut watching Liam take another large bite and then one more and it’s gone. 

“Li! You ate that donut in three bites!” Louis says in amazement and Liam nods his head as he swallows a mouthful of donut. 

“What I want to know is how the fuck you haven’t seen me eat a donut before.” Liam says with a chuckle and Louis takes another sip of his drink trying to remember.

“Oh my god you’re right! We have to have these little dates more often. I don’t get to hang out with you alone as much as I do with the other boys. I miss my Li-Li time.” Louis giggles and Liam reaches over to squeeze the boys thigh.

“We will definitely hang out more sweetie. Any time, day or night, you send me a text and I will come.” Liam hums and this makes Louis softly smile. 

“Really?” Louis asks wanting to make sure the man truly means that. He always knew he could but figured it was only for emergencies. Liam glances over at Louis and then back to the road. 

“Yes of course baby, please, same with Zayn. Any time you need to hang out with either of us or both of us we will come to you. Even if it’s 3 am. You know that.” Liam says gently rubbing Louis’ thigh and Louis nods.

“Thanks Li, means a lot especially with having to move in with Lily’s sons. They must not be homophobic because our moms are dating, but they are intimidating looking. I just really hope they aren’t mean.” Louis says softly fiddling with his sweatshirt strings. He realizes they are pulling onto his road so takes a big hit from his vape before they get too close then exhaling slowly. 

“Well you won’t know until ya meet them. If there is a problem before Zayn and I get there you leave the house and walk to the park and call us. But I really doubt there will be. Especially since Maggie and Lily will be there.” Liam explains and Louis nods, feeling a bit better. When they pull up there is still a moving truck in their driveway.

“That’s weird they were supposed to be gone by now.” Louis says and Liam decides to follow the boy inside in case they need help moving any boxes. 

Louis and Liam get out, Liam grabs Louis’ back pack and follows the boy up the path. The small boy opens the door to find his mom and Lil both moving boxes around. 

“You’re late!” Maggie says but it’s not very accusing. “Oh wait you’re forgiven you’ve brought muscle!” Maggie smiles brightly when she sees Liam, walking over and giving the man a big hug. Liam smiles brightly and hugs her back. 

“Hi Liam, how have you been babe? I haven’t seen you in a bit.” Maggie hums as they hug. 

“Good, I missed you Mag.” Liam answers honestly and Louis walks over to put their drinks down before going over to Lily and giving her a hug. 

“Hi Lou, is this your boy toy?” She whispers with a wink and Louis giggles. 

“No, very close friends.” He smiles. “I’m sorry we stopped to get mom and I a drink and I didn’t know you’d be here or we would have gotten you something.” Louis explains feeling a little guilty, he hears his mom’s bright laughter at something Liam says and can’t help but feel his chest warm up. 

“Oh darling, don’t you worry, I’m a scrapper I’ll steal a few sips of Mags.” Lil smiles and Louis laughs nodding.

“I’d do the same.” Louis says and she smiles. “So what happened? I thought the last truck was supposed to be gone an hour ago?” Louis asks both women softly. Liam puts Louis’ back pack down and jogs out to the car to get the box of donuts to bring it in for everyone to have some. 

“Oh! You know how everything always goes. I guess the company didn’t have enough trucks and then there was a traffic jam. Lil’s boys left about two hours ago to start bringing things into the other house so we have been trying to get everything else put together, and I completely forgot to pack up the back room of the basement!” Maggie rants softly and walks over to drink her iced coffee. Liam sets the donuts on the table. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Liam.” He introduces himself to Lily and she smiles. He sticks his hand out and she pulls him in for hug. Louis softly smiles because Liam towers over all of them. 

“The pleasure is mine, call me Lil or Lily.” She says and pulls back. “How old are you? You look around the same age as my sons.” She asks.

“Just turned 19 a few weeks back.” He says and she nods. 

“Yeppers, they are 19 too. You’re definitely cooler than those losers though, you brought donuts.” She says and everyone laughs. They all snack on a few donuts and Louis giggles as he watches Liam eat four more. Liam just smiles at Louis between mouthfuls of donuts and sucks down his own drink. Neither Maggie or Lily miss their flirting but neither say anything. 

“Oh, I know I asked about Zayn coming over tonight for dinner but can Liam come too?” Louis asks Maggie and Lil hopefully and they both nod immediately.

“Of course, they can stay the night for all I care but what about Niall?” Maggie asks with a soft frown, always loving having the happy boy around. She never complains about Louis having friends over because he used to have very bad anxiety about friendships and now he has finally found some good friends. 

“He has plans with his dad tonight.” Liam explains and Maggie nods in understanding. 

“Alright, what all do we have? I can call in reinforcements to get it done faster if it’s a lot.” Liam says, standing up and looking around at a few piles of boxes. 

“Just that. Everything else is cleared out.” Lily says and Liam claps his hands together, rubbing them before grabbing one of the largest boxes easily and carrying it outside towards the truck.

“Isn’t he just great?” Maggie says and Louis nods giggling softly. “That man has fixed my sink, replaced our carpet, cleaned our gutters, and mowed my lawn every two weeks for the past year. And Zayn! He retiled my bathroom, fixed our porch swing, and put out a chimney fire! Honest to god Louis, if you don’t snatch one of them up, Lil and I will.” Maggie says and Louis giggles loudly. 

“Sounds like some good friends.” Lily says and squints a little bit at Louis causing the boy to look away with a soft blush because it’s like she knows somethings not being said. His mom is a little oblivious but Lily is not. 

“Yes they are.” Louis says and he walks over to pick up a box. Liam comes in just in time to take it from Louis and carry it out himself. Louis rolls his eyes and grabs another, wincing softly as his plug shifts a bit. He starts to carry it outside. 

“Louis, go help your mom check to make sure the house is clear. This will take me ten minutes tops.” Liam says and Louis pouts a bit. 

“Go!” Liam orders quietly and gives Louis a face that shows he isn’t messing around. Louis immediately turns and goes into the house, walking through each room checking every area something of theirs could be hiding. His mom meets up with him and they work their way onto the back porch. 

Maggies eyes well up in tears when she looks at he backyard and remembers watching Louis run around pulling his toy duck behind him. Louis glances over and the minute he sees his mom his own lower lip begins to wobble and she laughs softly, pulling him in for a side hug. 

“Oh look at us. Bunch of babies.” She laughs and she backs them up onto the same porch swing Zayn fixed. 

“I love you mommy.” Louis whispers softly, remembering all the fun times they shared in this house together. His dad was insane but he worked a lot so him and her spent a lot of time together. She pulls his head down onto her shoulder and wraps her arms around him. 

“I love you too baby.” She responds, swinging them softly as she quietly hums one of the songs she used to always sing to him. 

When Lily and Liam come back in from carrying the last box out they both see Maggie and Louis out on the porch swing, cuddled up with each other. 

“They deserve the world.” Lily says softly to Liam as they both watch them swing. 

“Yes they do.” Liam responds easily, completely agreeing. Lily nods her head before turning to look at Liam. He can tell by the sparkle in his eyes as he looks at Louis there is something there. 

“So what are you intentions with my soon to be step son. You know I have to ask, I’m a butch lesbian, I’m the closest the kids gonna get to a good dad and he deserves to have someone ask that question for him.” Lily explains, taking a sip of Maggies drink and leaning against the counter. Liam chuckles softly. 

“You’re right, he does deserve that. Zayn, Niall, and I all care very much for him.” Liam begins. She tilts her head in confusion. 

“I don’t understand.” Lily says honestly, still not fully piecing together the puzzle. 

“Our intentions are shared. All of us want Louis to be happy. We’ll do anything for him if it makes him happy.” Liam says just that, allowing her to be suspicious but he is not going to be the one to let the cat out of the bag. Lily nods slowly trying to piece the puzzle together. 

“Okay. You sound like you’re good for him. I’m excited to meet Zayn.” Lily says, and Liam nods. 

“He’s a good guy. Very trustworthy. A little stoic but dependable.” Liam smiles and Lily is able to see that sparkle again but they aren’t looking at or talking about Louis. She takes a mental note, loving to play investigator. 

“What about Niall, what’s he like?” She asks curiously, both to see if Niall is good for Louis but also if she sees that sparkle one more time. 

“Oh Niall?” Liam chuckles and right away there it is Lily sees that sparkle. “Imagine Louis but ten times louder, and about twenty times more energetic. He’s a sweetheart.” Liam chuckles softly, his eyes lighting up as he thinks of his other boy. He loves them all so much it’s very hard to hide. 

“We’ll have to have him over when he is available then. You all sound close.” Lily says softly, looking over at the tall man. 

“Yeah we are.” Liam smiles dopily, enjoying thinking about their dynamic. 

“Your hand looks pretty rough. Who was the unlucky recipient?” Lily asks, easily identifying the bruising. Liam looks down at it and sighs softly. 

“Yeah, it hurts pretty good. Worth it though, someone at school said something mean directed at Louis and I. I don’t have any tolerance for that. Especially around Louis. He’s sensitive.” Liam explains, not about to lie to Lily because she seems very perceptive and he knows she would be able to tell. He’s gotten pretty good at reading people. She’s been picking him apart since they began their conversation and he is happy about it because it’s just another person around protecting his Louis. 

“Well, I respect that.” Lily says, knowing that Liam was just defending Louis and that’s what matters to her. She would have done the same thing for the boy. A moment later Louis and Maggie stand from the swing outside. Liam and Lily both notice their eyes are red and puffy and as soon as they come into the room. 

“You guys okay?” The words come out of Liam and Lily’s mouths in exact unison and Louis and Maggie look at both of them before beginning to giggle. 

“You think they will get along?” Maggie asks Louis and the smaller boy laughs as he nods. 

“We’re fine. Ready to go now. Yeah?” Louis asks his mom and she nods her head. They continue to softly cry as they say goodbye to their home. 

“You need me to bring your car over?” Liam asks Maggie as he walks everyone to the large moving truck, happy to know that Lily will be driving his bleary eyed family. 

“No thank you darling, we will get it tomorrow.” Maggie hums and gives Liam another big hug. “I love you sweetie, see you at 8.” She smiles and reaches up to kiss his cheek. 

“Love you too.” He says and he opens the door for her, offering her a hand up into the large truck. She takes it gladly and slides into the middle cozying up to Lily. 

Liam turns to Louis then, who reaches out for him. Liam curls the boy up into his arms. 

“Thank you so much Li, you are always here for us.” Louis says softly into Liam’s chest. 

“Of course baby. You guys are family.” Liam responds gently. 

“I love you Daddy.” Louis whispers into Liam’s ear, then gently kisses Liam’s cheek. 

“Love you too princess.” Liam smiles softly. They pull back and before Louis can even try to get into the truck Liam picks him up easily, lifting him into the passenger seat. 

“Bye guys, drive safe!” Liam says, and there is a chorus of goodbyes before he shuts the door, careful not to shut it onto his boy. He watches Lily turn off into the road and he gets in his car waiting for them to be out of sight so they don’t think what he is about to do is with ill intent. 

He is very well aware at what happens to houses right after moving trucks leave. People break in to steal whatever they can. He doesn’t want to find out Maggie couldn’t sell it for as much as she thought she could because someone broke in and destroyed the place. He gets out of his car, walking around the building double checking that all the doors and windows are locked. He pauses at Louis’ old bedroom window. He smiles softly remembering all the nights they would hang out it to smoke or climb in and out. He runs his hand over the wooden frame, the only one worn down from how many times they would yank themselves up on it. 

He then heads back out to Maggies car, making sure that is completely locked before checking that the driveway motion sensor light is working. When he is done he feels relief knowing he double checked. He gets into his car and pulls out his phone sending Zayn the video from earlier with a smirk. He shoots Niall a quick text to check on him before putting his phone down. He annihilates another donut before lighting a cigarette, turning his music on loud as he pulls out and heads over to Zayn’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally going to be a super long chapter but it just kept getting longer and longer so i cut it off at a good spot for a smooth transition into the next chapter. next chapter is going to have more info on what Zayn and Liam do. it’s already almost completely written so it should be out by tomorrow. leave a comment, love you guys. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

“Mom, I’m home!” Zayn calls as he walks into the house, smiling as his 4 year old sister Lila runs over to hug him. He wraps her up in his arms tight and gives her tons of kisses making her giggle and squeal until he puts her down. His mom named Celeste comes out of the kitchen with the newest baby boy Cassius on her hip and phone pressed against her neck. 

“How was school?” She whispers, pulling the phone up to make a soft noise into it in response to whoever is on the line. 

“Good. I’m going to Louis’ around 8 tonight, do you need me to help out with anything before I go?” Zayn asks, grabbing his nine year old brother Marcus to put him in an extremely loose choke hold making the boy laugh loudly and Zayn smiles before letting him go back to running around. His mom pulls the phone up to her ear. 

“He doesn’t deserve you! You take care of his five children, his house, and his ten million fucking dogs and the most he can do is bring home a mediocre paycheck and drink. You let me know if you ever need me to send my boys, that asshole has it coming from us.” She says into the phone aggressively and Zayn raises his eyebrows chuckling softly. She immediately pulls the phone away after saying her peace. 

“It’s your cousin Kala. Anyways, if you could do a load of laundry, take the garbage and recycling out, and fill the orders from your uncle on that list there. That would be great baby.” She says quietly, walking over to give her son as much of a hug as she can while holding the phone with her neck and the baby on her hip. Zayn can hear his cousin going off on the other line. Zayn hugs her back while leaning down to kiss the head of his baby brother who grabs at his jacket. He smiles softly.

“Course I can, let me know if there is anything else.” He says as he puts his things down on the cluttered dining room table stepping over his seven year old sister Zaria in the hallway. 

“Hi Zee Zee.” She sing songs not looking up from her colouring book and Zayn smiles.

“Hi sweets.” He hums in return before pounding on his shit head fourteen year old brother Abel’s door. 

“What?!” It’s loud and so rude sounding Zayn bursts the door open finding the asshole playing video games in his messy room. He sits up right away when he sees it’s Zayn who walked in. 

“You been talking to mom like that you little shit?” Zayn asks as he narrows his eyes at the boy. He has just entered a really disrespectful phase and Zayn despises it. 

“N-No.” Abel stammers, scared of his big brother. 

“Better fucking not be. Clean up your room it’s disgusting. Take all these dishes out and do them yourself. If I come home and find out that you didn’t clean up and left a mess of dishes for mom to do, I will take all of your shit and burn it.” Zayn says, using the exact same technique his oldest brother used on him. His brother makes a defensive face and throws his hands in the air. 

“Try me.” Zayn says and slams the door shut behind him as he leaves. He was never that harsh on his brother until he heard him call his mom a cunt in the kitchen after she asked him to take the garbage out. This didn’t fly for many reasons especially because his mom is currently pregnant and having some complications that are stress induced. He immediately stood and went into the kitchen to teach the kid what happens when you act like that but his 17 year old sister Yasmin beat him to it. Yasmin smacked him on the cheek hard and she screamed at him about everything their mom does for them for a good hour. Raising 8 children turned her into super mom who always overworks herself. The oldest siblings recognize that and will not stand for their siblings to be disrespectful. 

Their dad Gabriel works as an investor and property manager. He is the reason they are well off because it is incredibly easy to launder money through those two private businesses. Both Zayn and Liam among a few other guys throughout the country work for Zayn’s father. His oldest brother David works abroad. He handles all the organization with their partners internationally. 

“Hey Zayn.” His sister Yasmin says as she walks out of her room to help Zayn pick up the house a bit and get some laundry going. 

“What’s good?” Zayn mumbles as he measures out laundry detergent carefully so he doesn’t mess up his moms washer again. He felt so horrible the first time he went out and bought a new one immediately and installed it himself the same day.

“Nothing.” She sighs. “Bored. Can I have a new cart? Mines empty.” She says as she pushes herself up onto the dryer and makes puppy dog eyes at him. Zayn looks over at her and narrows his eyes suspiciously. 

“You passing?” He asks, and she nods immediately. 

“All A’s and B’s.” She says and he shuts the washer, turning the knob to the correct settings before hitting start. 

“You’re not giving anything to your boyfriend right? I don’t like that little shit, he has to pay full price.” Zayn says, crossing his arms and leaning against the washer to look at Yasmin with skepticism. 

“I let him hit my pen when we’re together but he always buys my food when we go anywhere so that usually pays it off.” She explains and Zayn appreciates the honesty, knowing his sister is a pretty good liar. 

“Your room clean?” He asks and she stands up, opening the door to let him see into it. He looks in and sees it nicely organized. “Alright, shit, you’re so put together I’d be a dick to say no.” He smiles and she does too. “C’mon.” He says, walking back towards the kitchen. He grabs the list his mom wrote from the counter, and looks it over.

Yasmin takes Cassius from their mom who hands him off to her. She plays with the baby while she waits to follow Zayn. Lila is running around the kitchen and and keeps running right up behind their mom. Zayn squats down and reaches out to gently grab the four year olds small arm. 

“Lila honey, mommy is busy making dinner. If she tries to walk to the stove and you’re right behind her what could happen?” Zayn asks softly reaching up to fix his sisters barrette. 

“Mommy fall down!” She says and her eyes go wide. Zayn rubs her arm gently. 

“That’s right baby, and what’s in mommy’s belly right now?” Zayn asks softly pointing at his mom’s baby bump. 

“Baby!” Lila says proudly reaching out with little arms and a big smile on her face. 

“That’s right, you’re so smart. But if you’re running around right behind mommy and she trips and falls that could really hurt her and the baby. We don’t want to accidentally hurt mommy or the baby right?” Zayn asks explaining the point he is getting at well enough for the four year old to understand so she doesn’t just think he is being a jerk when he tells her to go play in the living room instead. 

“No! Zee Zee, No!” She says, grabbing his hand with big worried eyes. 

“Good job Lila, so what can we do to keep mommy and baby safe? Any idea?” He asks, gently rubbing his thumb over her chubby cheek so she knows he isn’t mad. She blinks a bit and wrings her hands as she thinks. 

“No runnin!” She says proudly because she thought of it herself and Zayn smiles softly happy to know he is engaging her and not just making her upset. 

“That could work baby. If you want to be in the kitchen, no running, but if you want to run just leave the kitchen.” He says and Lila nods quickly. 

“Okay Zee Zee, thanks you.” She says, leaning in to give him another hug. Zayn hugs her tight back. 

“Thank you for working with me to help keep mommy and the baby in her tummy safe. You’re so grown up and smart.” He says as they hug and she smiles brightly as she pulls back. “Love you.” Zayn says and she returns it. He watches the little girl turn and walk through the kitchen extra slow until she gets to the archway into the hallways before taking off running. 

“How the hell do you do that.” Yasmin sighs after watching the interaction between Zayn and Lila after putting Cassius in his bouncer swing. 

“It’s not so hard if you let them figure it out for themselves at that age.” Celeste says as she stirs a big pot of soup on the stove finally off the phone. “Your cousin can really talk.” She says exasperatingly. 

“We know.” Zayn and Yasmin say at the exact same time both of them having the unfortunate experience of being trapped on the phone with Kala for hours. Celeste laughs and she turns around to look at them. 

“There is a few extra orders on the list this time but it all goes to your Uncle Xavier. He said he is available tonight if you’re able to deliver it to him before going to Louis’.” Celeste talks to Zayn directly as Yasmin picks at her nails. 

“Yeah I can do that. I’m gonna be pissed though if I show up and he has a bunch of people there again. He should know by now that I won’t deliver if there is anyone other than family there.” Zayn says and Celeste shakes her hand at him rolling her eyes. 

“He’s such an idiot, I had your dad go and talk to him after last time and he understood so it shouldn’t be a problem again.” She says reassuringly and Zayn nods. 

“Then we should be all good.” Zayn says softly. 

“Bring Liam with you, he is smart, I like knowing he is with you.” Celeste says and Zayn nods. 

“Oh and dad says he talked to Walter about this new accounting plan. He gave me these to give to you and Liam. When you guys are not actively reviewing them they must be locked in your personal safes.” Celeste says as she opens her large pantry and then her safe pulling out the large paper work packets. “This is yours, it’s the entire plan. This is Liam’s which is just what he needs to know.” She says as she shuts her safe and hands them to Yasmin. “Carry these for your brother his hands are full.” Celeste says and Yasmin takes them. 

Zayn gathers all the bags and thanks his mom before opening the back door and walking everything to the proper bins with Yasmin following him.

“I heard you two are getting a big pay increase.” She says, and Zayn glances at her. 

“Yeah? Who told you that?” He asks as he tosses the bags. 

“Daddy hinted at it the yesterday when he came in my room and told me he was upping my allowance. He said that he would explain in the next family meeting.” She said and Zayn shrugs. He takes the packets from her and they head into the large garage. Zayn chooses the most normal looking car they have but it’s the one that is decked out into a cop proof machine. There are large amounts of storage completely hidden in the vehicle that when packed full and closed they are air tight and smell proof. They get into it and Zayn backs out beginning to drive the vehicle on the well hidden path back into the woods where the guest house is.

Zayn’s lives in the guesthouse which connects to their underground bunker, and the bunker connects to a little tiny door in the main house that stays hidden behind a panel in their basement. They have multiple armed guards taking shifts in the bunker day and night and they also act as main security. There is a hidden emergency exit at the back of the property about a mile into the woods. That’s where the family gets escorted to emergency evacuate but it has never happed before. They don’t mess around with safety and security. He drives up to his house just as he gets a message from Liam. He can’t open it yet because it looks like a video that is terribly inappropriate to play in front of his sister but he figures Liam is on his way over. 

They park in the one car garage. Every single house or guest house they own has a connected garage so they can easily move things around without worrying about prying eyes. Yasmin walks into the house first and always takes a moment to enjoy how Zayn has it decorated. It’s filled with dark wood fixtures and deep red colour tones. The walls have a lot of different art and posters covering them. As per Louis and Niall’s guidance he has hung twinkle lights throughout every area in the house. There is a small kitchen with a large island that also acts as a dining table. There is an extremely comfy living room, a back deck where Zayn is soon putting a hot tub after discovering Louis and Niall both love hot tubs, and a full elegant bathroom on the main floor. Upstairs is where Zayn’s massive king size rests and the room is decorated the same with a large closet, office, and full bathroom upstairs as well. 

“I’m so jealous.” Yasmin sighs as she immediately walks over to the kitchen to get a bottle of juice from the fridge. Zayn opens his safe in the kitchen and puts the financial packets in there right away to keep them safe. He then sheds his jacket and shoes.

“You wanna smoke with me?” Zayn asks walking over to his bookshelf pulling out his personal stash of bud, his grinder, bong, and lighter. 

“Nah, I haven’t been enjoying smoking flower lately. Too harsh for me.” She says and Zayn nods in understanding. He prepares his bong and takes a long deep inhale. He holds it as he stands, walking over to the pin code protected closet which contains the rest of his personal stash. It’s like a shop shelf. He has everything he or his friends could want stacked neatly for people to choose from. There is another hidden panel in the room that opens up and connects to the underground bunker in there as well. He coughs out his inhale, having held it for so long.

“Come pick what you want. You can have two carts, and three packs of edibles but they have to stay at the house.” Zayn says and he exits the room letting Yasmin take her pick. She nods and walks in. She holds a few carts up and reads him the label and he explains how it should make her feel if he knows her preferences well enough. After about 10 minutes he gets a text from Liam that says he is there and few seconds later the man is entering the house. He sees Zayn on the couch taking a hit. 

“Dude, did you watch that video? God damn it was so fucking hot, Louis came so-“ He is cut off when Zayn exhales quickly.

“Bro shut the fuck up my sister is here.” Zayn says quickly when he hears where Liam is going with it. 

“Hi!” Yasmin smiles peeking her head into the main room. 

“Oh shit Yas I’m sorry, I didn’t even know.” Liam says and his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Zayn chuckles softly watching the man blush. 

“It’s okay it happens.” She says and she decides on what she wants, bringing everything out to show Zayn. “This okay?” She asks as Zayn passes Liam the bong. Liam hits it then leans forward to look at what Yasmin picked out. He coughs softly then exhales, pointing at the nerds rope edibles. 

“Those are so fucking good, I ate like ten of them and got blasted but they were so good I couldn’t stop.” Liam chuckles and Zayn smirks. 

“It looks good, just remember to keep up on your responsibilities please.” Zayn says, always slightly uncomfortable with smoking his sister up. His parents know and they’re okay with it as long as she continues to do well at school and at home. He still gets a little overprotective.

“You know I will. Alright, you want my help packing everything up?” Yasmin asks and Zayn pulls out the list his mom gave him. 

“Nah, we already have most if it organized. Thanks though, want a ride back?” Zayn asks and Yasmin shakes her head no. 

“I’ll just go through the bunker. I’ll text mom so I don’t scare the shit out of her coming through the basement like something happened.” Yasmin says and Zayn nods. She unlocks the bunker and there stands one of their armed guards. 

“Hi Sam.” Yasmin smiles, Liam and Zayn look up and wave. 

“Hey Sam!” Liam and Zayn say. “Ya’ll need anything man?” Zayn asks, knowing they have their own well stocked break room down there but it still feels right to ask. 

“Nah we’re good, thanks bro.” Sam says and Zayn nods. 

“If you ever do, just call one of us and we will get you guys whatever.” Zayn confirms.

“Thanks, we are pretty stacked down here though.” Sam explains. 

“Alright man, we’ll be down in a little bit to grab some stuff for orders. Do you mind escorting Yasmin to the main house?” Zayn asks. 

“Absolutely, see you in a bit.” Sam says and Zayn watches the bunker door shut. 

“God that’s so fucking weird. I always forget they are there.” Liam says and Zayn laughs. 

“Yeah I fucking know right. I appreciate the hell out of them because I know everyone in the house will be safe even if my dad and I are gone but I’ll never get used to them.” Zayn says and Liam nods in agreement.

“You gotta watch that video dude. Seriously. I’ll go get stuff for the order, you fucking watch it. It’s some quality shit.” Liam says and Zayn has to laugh as he feels excitement flare up as he thinks about it. Liam grabs the list and walks into the bunker. Liam, Niall and Louis all have access in case there is an emergency. Each guard is able to identify them. Zayn told the guards specifically that Niall and Louis are not to go down there unless there is an emergency though. 

Zayn waits for the bunker door to shut and he hits play on the video, his cock immediately hardening as he watches his little Louis getting plowed. He then stares at the boys tummy bulging with each of Liam’s thrusts. Zayn groans softly and reaches into his pants to adjust and squeeze his cock as it throbs. He watches his boy suddenly come and the camera falls but he listens to the audio and hears Liam grunt as he finishes as well. Then he watches Louis put his plug in and stares at the boys distended tummy. Zayn groans when they call it a baby bump and Louis starts to touch it. Zayn wishes he could breed Louis full of babies. Every primal instinct in his body aches to be able to do that. 

“Pretty fucking good right?” Liam asks as he reenters the house with a large tub filled with everything they need. 

“He still has that plug in?” Zayn asks, excitement stirring in his stomach at the idea of Louis walking around full. He wants to fuck the boy with Liam’s come as lube and them plug him again. 

“Yeah, he should, I didn’t order him to keep it in until we get there though because that’s a long while to go. He may still have it in, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Liam says and Zayn nods hoping he does. 

“How was he when you dropped him off?” Zayn asks slightly concerned because he could tell how anxious the boy was. He stands to walk over and help pull the large amounts of bud and other miscellaneous forms of weed and mushrooms out of the tub to organize and pack it how his uncle requested it. 

“He was okay, I stayed to help put the rest of the boxes in the truck. Lily, his mom’s girlfriend knows something is up about our relationship.” Liam says and Zayn looks up at him. 

“You say something?” He asks slightly concerned that Louis will get hurt. 

“Nah, she’s just smart man. We don’t hide it very well. Maggie is smart too, she just isn’t very perceptive.” Liam explains and Zayn nods, happy to know Liam didn’t out their relationship without having a group discussion first. Zayn turns some music on and they finish packing the order quickly. When they are done they load it in to the car. 

“Hey we gotta read the new financial plan quick.” Zayn says and Liam nods. They walk back into the house and Zayn pulls the paperwork from the safe, handing Liam his packet.

They sit down and begin to read through the very formal financial plan. Zayn knows their lawyers and accountants must have sat down with his father based on how official it is. 

“Holy shit.” Liam says. He stares at the paper before him. 

“What?” Zayn asks and Liam slides the packet over pointing out a paragraph where it explains Liam’s current pay rate. 

“Am I fucking reading that correctly?” Liam asks, his eyes wide and his heart beginning to race. 

Zayn reads the paragraph and his mouth drops open. He has to reread it. It states that Liam’s pay rate has increased 150%. Liam pulls out his calculator to do the calculations. 

“That’s almost 30,000 a month.” Liam says breathlessly and he feels dizzy. He grips the counter and has to sit down. “Oh my god.” He mumbles and has to start to take deep breathes. “I don’t deserve that Zayn! That’s insane! There has to be a fucking mistake.” Liam says and he stands to start to pace.

“Chill I’ll keep reading, mine will explain it.” Zayn says and he keeps going and finds that he is going to be getting a 200% increase. His pay is higher than Liam’s because he is direct family. He feels his pulse begin to race as he grabs the paperwork and runs upstairs to get the secured phone in his office to call his and Liam’s accountant. He knows he will learn it from the financial overview but he needs to hear this directly before celebrating. 

“Brian what the fuck is going on.” Zayn asks quickly, pacing the office and Liam sits on his bed watching Zayn nervously because they both want to cheer but are nervous to celebrate too soon. Brian explains on the phone and Zayn listens carefully. He listens to his whole spiel and thanks him before hanging up and calling his dad to confirm. His dad speaks into the phone with comfortable confidence and Zayn knows he isn’t joking. He tells him he loves him and that he will be there for the next family meeting on sunday and his dad says they are having a party afterwards to celebrate and to invite Niall and Louis. He agrees and hangs up turning to Liam who is staring at him with massive nervous eyes. 

“It wasn’t a mistake. He closed on 10 massive property deals just in the last month and I guess David got him new connections in three countries. He said the only thing that is gonna change with our jobs are we are going to start having monthly meetings with the automotive team in the city. He said we got so high of an increase because we never get into any legal trouble.” Zayn says running his hands through his hair. He always got paid well because it was his dad running it but never this well. 

“Oh my fucking god dude. We’re so fucking rich!” Liam says with a huge smile and Zayn nods returning the smile. Liam stands and they both hug each other tightly. They stay like that for a while and Zayn pulls back to grab Liam by the jaw to kiss the man deeply. Liam immediately kisses back and Zayn groans into it as Liam bites his lip roughly. Zayn pushes Liam hard onto the mattress and both their eyes dilate. 

“Fuck dude, you’re so fucking hot.” Liam groans and Zayn smirks. He knees himself onto the bed and begins to make out with the larger man heavily. They don’t do this often, mainly because they both enjoy having a bottom way too much but Zayn has decided this calls for a celebration. 

“You too worn out to fuck me?” Zayn asks, reaching into Liams pants to grasp the mans hard cock. 

“Hell no, as long as you fuck me too.” Liam asks and Zayn smirks. They both rip off their clothes as they make out and Zayn grabs lube from his bedside table. He squirts some onto his fingers and groans as he begins to open himself up. Liam has his large hand wrapped around both of their cocks and is pumping them hard. 

“Let’s make this quick, I don’t wanna be late to Louis’. Don’t you dare fucking come in me.” Zayn warns before he gets onto his knees and Liam smirks sitting up to line himself up to Zayn’s tight hole and begins to press his cock in slowly. Zayn grunts and grasps the headboard with a white knuckled grip. His large silver rings stick out in contrast as he grasps it. 

“Fuck, Liam.” He growls deeply. He clenches tightly around the large cock and Liam smirks. 

“What’s matter? Can’t handle me?” Liam says arrogantly and Zayn whips his head around to give the man a dark look. 

“Shut the fuck up and start f-“ Zayn isn’t able to finish as Liam begins to fuck him hard. Zayn groans and drops his head into the pillow. He loves getting fucked by Liam. He has a thing for pain. Inflicting it onto others and onto himself. The larger mans cock is the perfect size to make Zayn feel pain and pleasure. Liam grabs a fistful of his hair and Zayn’s eyes roll back, falling apart quickly as Liam abuses him. He’s the only person Zayn has ever trusted to fuck him and he is so glad that Liam does. 

“Hit me.” Zayn gasps out and Liam listens, immediately using an open hand to smack Zayn hard on a safe spot of his thigh. Zayn groans loudly, and almost comes when Liam grabs him by the back of the neck and starts to squeeze. Liam pulls out and flips Zayn over like a rag doll before slapping him in the face hard. Zayn gasps out just as Liam reinserts himself and pounds into the man even harder. 

“F-Fucking hell!” Zayn cries out, fisting the bed sheets as his large cock throbs and begins to leak precome. Liam reaches down and pinches both of Zayn’s nipples hard. Zayn groans and grips Liam’s wrist. 

“S-Stop if you want fucked, gonna make me come.” Zayn groans, his cock achingly hard and his orgasm approaching quickly. Liam immediately pulls out and continues to rub his cock. 

“That was quick.” Liam smirks and Zayn glares at him, sitting up to push the man down into the bed hard enough Liam bounces. Zayn passes him lube.

“Open yourself up and suck my cock you bitch.” Zayn says and Liam chuckles deeply, a large smile on his face knowing Zayn didn’t mean anything by it considering he was just getting pounded into next week. 

“You’re just upset my cock is thicker than yours.” Liam smirks and Zayn grabs Liam by the hair and forces the man’s mouth onto his cock. 

“You never shut the fuck up unless you have a cock in your mouth huh?” Zayn smiles and Liam narrows his eyes looking up at him before getting lost in pleasure from fingering himself. Zayn fucks his mouth long enough for Liam to open himself up enough to get Zayn’s cock into him. 

“Get on your back and spread your legs.” Zayn orders and Liam slaps Zayn hard again. Zayn flinches and he has to take a deep breathe feeling his cock throbbing so hard it aches. 

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Liam growls and Zayn smirks, his eyes bright and excited.

“You’re so fucking sexy when you’re mad.” Zayn says and Liam can’t hide his small smile before getting on his back and spreading his legs anyway. 

“Louis told me the same thing today. Right before I made him strip down out in broad daylight then fucked him against the side of the car.” Liam says proudly and Zayn groans at the mental picture and then penetrates Liam with a deep moan. Liam grasps Zayn’s thick bicep and they both sit still for a second. 

“You can move.” Liam says after he adjusts.

“No I can’t or I’m gonna come.” Zayn grunts out, not wanting to come without fucking Liam good first. 

“Don’t you fucking dare come in me.” Liam says the exact thing Zayn did earlier and Zayn nods, holding still for another minute while rubbing Liam’s cock slowly. 

“You good?” Liam asks after a little bit and Zayn nods beginning to move. Liam groans in pleasure, admiring Zayn’s tattoos as the man slowly fucks him. Zayn knows Liam likes to get fucked nice and slow then end it getting railed. He takes his time, watching the large man under him breathe heavily. 

“F-Faster.” Liam says and Zayn listens picking the pace up and Liam grunts with each inward thrust. “God dammit your cock is so big.” Liam groans and he grasps Zayn’s hand. Zayn intertwines his fingers with Liams leaning down to continue to fuck the man as they make out slowly.

“I love you.” Liam says softly as Zayn starts to nip at Liam’s earlobe. Zayn smiles at the words. 

“I love you too, you sensitive girl.” Zayn whispers into Liam’s ear and Liam barks out a laugh. 

“A girl could never take your dick as well as I can. Now fuck me harder.” Liam pants out and Zayn gladly obliges. 

It only takes another two minutes before they are both approaching their climax. There is a loud slapping sound filling the room mixed with their moans of pleasure. Zayn feels his orgasm approaching and quickly pulls out, fucking into his hand right next to where Liam is rubbing himself off. Within a second Zayn growls lowly and begins to come all over Liam. The sight of it makes Liam groan and then he is suddenly coming too. They both breath heavily as they orgasm. Sweat mixed with come drips off of both of them and Zayn collapses next to Liam with a exhausted groan. They both lay there to catch their breath.

“We haven’t done that in a while.” Liam says after a minute. 

“Been too long.” Zayn says and Liam nods. “Shower with me?” Zayn asks and they both stand and go to take quick a quick shower. 

Once they are done they put on clean clothes, Liam always having some at Zayn’s. 

“How much more are we gonna start giving Niall and Louis?” Liam asks, pulling on black boxer briefs and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He picks out a long sleeved pearl jam shirt and his black combat boots.

“I say we keep it at 8,000 a month each. You know they both freak out when we give them more. My dad opened secret accounts for them anyway when he learned they didn’t like us giving them money. He’s been putting 10,000 a month into each. He also sold Lily the house so he gave her a massive discount. The reason Niall has plans tonight? My dad’s offering his dad a job over dinner. Sent someone else to do it so they won’t recognize him.” Zayn explains and Liam’s jaw drops though he knows he shouldn’t be surprised. Zayn’s dad runs most of the town. 

“What’s next he gonna recruit Lily’s sons?” Liam jokes and Zayn glances up at him not laughing. Liam’s jaw drops again. “Really?” Liam asks knowing Zayn’s lack of response means yes. 

“He said that he has done some research in the area and I guess they get hired by random clients to go beat people up. Apparently they are really good at it. The only reason my dad found out was because my dad had a report from one of his intelligence officials. They must be good enough to be on the radar. My dad was hoping to hire them on to be our hitmen but he isn’t going to even contact them if they aren’t cool.” Zayn says and Liam makes a not so excited face about it. 

“I don’t know man, makes me nervous since Louis’ gonna be there.” Liam says and Zayn nods in agreement.

“Yeah that’s what I told him. He said that we can have as long as we need to decide. I mean if they are trustworthy I don’t hate the idea of Louis living there with two capable members of our team to help protect him.” Zayn says as he finishes getting dressed then he realizes him and Liam are almost wearing the exact same thing so he takes his shirt off to put on a grey t shirt and a maroon sweater on top. He has on black jeans and his black combat boots.

“True. I still don’t love it though. I say we push a few buttons. See how they react to certain things, make sure they aren’t careless or complete psychopaths.” Liam says and Zayn agrees. 

They head downstairs and pass the bong back and forth before making sure everything is locked up. They are about to leave when Zayn remembers he is resupplying Louis’ stash tonight. 

“Shit hold up I forgot. How’s Niall doing does he need more?” Zayn asks as he unlocks the closet, getting out a bag. 

“Nah he hasn’t been smoking as much. I’ll let him pick the next time he comes over.” Liam says and Zayn nods

Zayn starts to pack up four different types of flower equaling a half ounce. He grabs five different bags of edibles and four cart refills. He puts it all in a smell proof bag then a paper bag.

“How long does it take him to go through that?” Liam asks and Zayn smirks. 

“The kids a hardcore fucking stoner dude. Possibly two or three weeks. Maybe.” Zayn says and Liam chuckles shaking his head in disbelief. 

“He handles his shit so well too. I don’t know how the fuck he gets so high before school. I watched him eat three rice krispies treats when I picked him up last week in the car on the way to school and he was raising his hand answering questions in fucking first period bro. He gets more fucked up from sub space I swear.” Liam says and Zayn laughs, nodding his head. 

“I fucking know right. Kid’s a little badass.” Zayn says and they lock up the house and make sure everything is locked away in the car before heading out towards the front of the property. They are about to pull out when Zayn’s dad pulls in home from work. They roll down their windows. 

“Where you fuckers going?” Gabriel asks with a big smile and Liam and Zayn both laugh softly. 

“Uncle Xavier’s then we’ll stop back for a few to drop off what we get from him.” Zayn answers and Gabriel nods. 

“Alright. Louis and Niall good?” He asks, always checking in on them. He loves them all like family. He knows about Zayn’s relationship with them and Liam. There are no secrets in the family.

“Yeah, we’re both going to Louis’ tonight. He’s nervous about moving in with Harry and Edward.” Liam answers. 

“Well keep our boys safe. Remember to see what the twins deal is. I want them if they’re good. I like their work. Liam, you gonna make it to the meeting and party on Sunday?” Gabriel asks. 

“Yes sir.” Liam answers and Gabriel smiles. 

“That’s my boy. Alright you boys drive safe, you know what to do if you find any trouble. Love you guys!” Gabriel says.

“Love you too!” They call back and then they shut their windows and head off. 

The meeting with Xavier goes fine. They sell the drugs for money and a few nice guns before heading back to Zayn’s parents. They pull into the garage and park. Liam and Zayn take all the money and guns to Gabriel’s large office attached to the garage so nothing gets drug into the house around the kids. 

Gabriel looks at all the guns thoroughly and runs the cash through a counter. 

“Good work. Xavier give you any problems?” Gabriel asks and Liam admires one of the handguns on the table. 

“Nah. He was fine.” Zayn says. Gabriel notices Liam looking at the gun. 

“That’s nice pistol you can have it if you want. You boys need any guns or cash?” Gabriel asks. 

“No sir.” They both say at the same time and Gabriel huffs because he always enjoys keeping his family supplied with whatever they could need. He pulls out $800 from the stack of cash for both Zayn and Liam. 

“Fill your gas tanks, make sure your refrigerators are full. Then use the rest to do something nice for Louis and Niall. They getting more accustomed to the money?” Gabriel asks as he begins to put the cash into his safe. 

“No. They haven’t just given in and let us take care of them.” Zayn says frustratingly. Gabriel sighs softly and sits down. 

“Put these guns away. I gotta call your mother in.” Gabriel says and Zayn and Liam stand to get to work packing the guns carefully into the large safe. Gabriel picks up the phone and calls into the main house asking for Celeste to come out. Zayn and Liam both exchange a look kind of nervous because Celeste can be scarier than Gabriel. 

A few minutes later the short women comes into the room and smiles, walking around to kiss Zayn and Liam on the cheek and say hello. She sits on the love seat across from Liam and Zayn and next to Gabriel giving her husband a small peck on the lips. 

“What’s up?” She asks, looking at Zayn and Liam who don’t say anything because they don’t know and then to Gabriel. 

“They need to tell Louis and Niall do you agree?” Gabriel asks and immediately Celeste’s eyes widen. 

“You idiots! You haven’t told them yet? I ought to come over there an smack you both. What the hell is wrong with you two?” She asks in shock and Liam and Zayn wince as they get yelled at both of them sad that she is disappointed. 

“We’re trying to protect them.” Zayn says in defence and that earns him a glare from both of his parents. Zayn and Liam look back in confusion. 

“Why is that not good?” Liam asks in genuine confusion and Celeste sighs. 

“Did you know we raised a bunch of fools?” She asks Gabriel and he shakes his head no. 

“I thought they were my smartest guys.” He says jokingly and winks at the boys. 

“Don’t wink at them, they are acting like dumbasses.” Celeste says and gently smacks her husbands arm who rubs at it like he just got punched. 

“You are not protecting them. You are lying to them. Every single day. They don’t know who you are or what you do. If they aren’t okay with this you have to give them the option to leave. It’s not right otherwise. They have been family for over a year, you both love them very much. They deserve to know.” Celeste lectures the boys and Liam and Zayn frown, knowing she makes a good reasonable point.

“Your mother is right. I tried to hide this from her when I was your age. You know what she did? She left me for almost an entire year because she said I couldn’t be trusted and she was right because I was lying to her. Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Imagine if she never came back into my life. I would be nothing without her.” Gabriel says and he smiles softly at his wife. 

“What if they get scared and leave us forever though?” Liam asks with a deep frown. The idea of that makes him want to vomit. 

“Oh honey.” Celeste sighs and leans forward to grab Liam’s hand. “I came back to Gabriel because I loved him. If they love you like I think they do, they will never stay gone long.” She says and Zayn is still not on board. He is staring at the photo on the wall of their whole family including Niall, Louis and Liam. 

“What?” Gabriel asks Zayn, knowing his son well enough to know he is still not fully convinced. 

“I don’t want them to get hurt. We’re all massive targets in this room and they will become targets the deeper they go into our family.” Zayn says and that makes Celeste and Gabriel angry because even though they all know it is true, Zayn isn’t understanding the problem in that thought process.

“So what’s your plan genius? You gonna end your relationship?” Gabriel asks seriously and Zayn shoots him a dark look. 

“Well asshole, according to your logic that’s the only way to keep them safe.” Celeste shouts at Zayn when she watches her son look at his father like he wanted to rip his throat out. Liam jumps when she yells, not often hearing her speak that way.

“Zayn I think we need to tell them.” Liam says and Zayn snaps his head to look at Liam with seething anger.

“How the fuck do you want to do that Liam? ‘Hey babes just to let you know, we’re actually part of the mob. It’s fine don’t worry’” Zayn imitates rudely.

“Enough!” Gabriel snaps at his son for being a jerk and Zayn stands up to walk out. 

“Take a minute then get your ass right back in here. We aren’t done!” Celeste yells and Gabriel places a hand on her thigh to calm her down. 

“I got this.” He says and stands to follow his son out to the front porch to have a cigarette in silence with him. 

“What a jerk. Is he always like that?” Celeste asks Liam who has to softly chuckle under his breath. 

“Only if he thinks Louis and Niall are at risk.” Liam says. “I think he is afraid they’ll break up with us.” He adds and Celeste nods understanding why that would put her son on edge.

“What do you think?” Celeste asks, looking at Liam with understanding eyes, truly wanting the best for her boys

“I think there is only a ten percent possibility of that happening but that ten percent scares the shit out of me too.” Liam answers honestly and Celeste considers his words. 

“They are smart so they must know something is up. I honestly think they’ll just be relieved you guys aren’t hitmen.” Celeste chuckles and Liam can’t bring himself to laugh because they are scoping out Louis’ future step brothers to be hitmen. 

“Yeah.” He hums and Zayn and Gabriel come back into the room. 

“I’m sorry Mom.” Zayn says and she reaches out to give him a hug and he returns it before sitting on the couch next to Liam. “I’m sorry for being a dick.” He says softly to Liam and the other man rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t be such a sensitive girl.” Liam says and gently elbows him remembering what Zayn called him in bed and Zayn chuckles softly. 

“So how do we tell them?” Zayn asks his parents, giving in but really needing advice on this part of it. 

“Not how your father told me.” Celeste says and Gabriel rolls his eyes. 

“You’ll never let me out of that.” Gabriel replies and she smiles softly. “Take them to a nice hotel in the city tomorrow night. Go to a good restaurant then take them back to the room and break it to them gently. While all of you are sober. I made the mistake of telling your mom when she was almost a bottle of wine in. She threw it at my head.” Gabriel says and Celeste giggles softly remembering that. 

“Make sure to tell them everything. Then if it goes well, I want you to bring them both to the family meeting on Sunday.” Celeste says and Gabriel nods in agreement. 

“If they leave us-“ Zayn begins and Liam cuts him off. 

“If they leave us at least we told them the truth.” Liam says confidently and both Celeste and Gabriel nod. 

“Exactly” Gabriel says. 

“Oh god I hate it so much when all of you are right.” Zayn huffs and they all chuckle. 

“You boys better head out, it’s 7:30.” Celeste says and Zayn and Liam nod. 

“You guys need anything before we go?” Liam asks leaning in to give them both a hug. 

“No, you guys are free until Sunday. Let us know if you go out of town tomorrow though please.” Celeste says and Liam and Zayn agree to that. Zayn gives his parents a hug and apologizes to both of them softly for being touchy about the subject. 

“Drive safe boys, we love you!” Gabriel says and he wraps his arms around Celeste. 

“Love you too!” Liam and Zayn respond as they head out into the main garage. Zayn grabs Louis’ resupply from the other car and puts it into his corvette. Him and Liam get in and start up the engine, exiting the garage and heading over to Louis’ new house. They both smoke a few cigarettes on the way over while listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers. 

“Well let’s see how this is going so far.” Zayn says as they pull into the nice neighbourhood the new house is located in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has Harry and Edward finally! I wanted to make sure to give some background on what Zayn and Liam do because it does get important with the plot. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment I love reading them and love hearing suggestions. Does anyone have thoughts on throwing in some surprise mpreg? I know I didn’t begin it like this but pregnant Louis is one of my favs. If you guys aren’t interested though I won’t so please please please let me know in the comments. Love you guys! Thanks for your support! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super long one because I was having some extreme writer’s block after taking a break for the holiday. i hope you all enjoy it! xoxo

Louis bites the inside of his cheek nervously as they pull up to their new house. It’s a large craftsman style home that has dark wood accents and painted a soft cream colour. He has only seen a few pictures. The property has a good amount of trees creating nice privacy as they pull into the driveway. There is an iron gate that looks like it spans the entire property and Louis thinks it is very pretty but he notes that it looks expensive. 

“Well baby, what do you think?” Maggie asks grasping Louis’ hand excitedly as they look at the house. It’s much different from their old home. That was a small single level pre fab that was about 50 years old. This looks fairly new. 

“It’s very beautiful.” Louis says admiring the weeping willow tree in the front yard. They park the truck and Lily gets out first. 

“Louis, let me help get you out, I don’t want you to fall.” Lily says softly and Louis nods, knowing if he didn’t accept the help Liam and Zayn would be mad. Lily is bigger than Louis so he doesn’t feel too bad accepting help. She gets Maggie out first then walks around opening the door and supporting Louis down the 5 ft high frame of the moving truck. 

“Let’s go take the grand tour. You can meet my boys.” Lily says knowing Maggie is almost jumping with excitement wanting to show Louis around. Louis follows with a ball of anxiety forming in his chest. He hates meeting new people it always scares the hell out of him. His mom puts a supportive hand on his upper back sensing Louis’ discomfort. They enter the warm home and Louis immediately notices it is extremely open. The living room, dining area, and kitchen are all connected spanning horizontally throughout the first floor. The kitchen is on the far left and the dining room sits almost in the middle. There is a wall that only spans halfway between the front and back of the house with a grand staircase. To the right of the staircase is the living room and three doors on the back wall of the living room. He notices that the house is almost fully furnished already.

“Wow.” He says softly and Maggie lets out a squeal of excitement taking his hand and pulling him towards the large open kitchen with a massive island. There is a door to the backyard which looks very nice. She shows him everything which makes Louis smile softly, happy to know that she is pleased with their new home. She then shows him the first floor bathroom, her and Lily’s bedroom and their connecting ensuite and the downstairs office. 

“So the upstairs is all for you boys. Come see.” Lily says and they begin to head upstairs. Louis looks around nervously for Harry and Edward but when they get to the upstairs landing and Lily and Maggie show Louis the small den to the right he still doesn’t see them. There is a sectional sofa with a coffee table and a TV on the far wall are two glass doors heading out onto a balcony. Then he hears a deep voice coming from within one of the rooms.

“This is Harry and Edwards room.” Lily says and she pushes open the half closed door and Louis was expecting to see them but they weren’t in there either. There room is large and even though Lily and Maggie lead him in he still feels like he is invading privacy. There is a massive king sized bed in the center of the room. 

“They share?” Maggie asks before Louis can even ponder the question and Lily rolls her eyes. 

“They tried two queens at the old house but hated how much room it took up so I got them this. They’re attached at the hip, they don’t mind.” She says casually and Maggie and Louis don’t think much of it because they suppose that makes some sense. Louis looks at a few boxes sitting around on their dark wood dressers. The room is painted a dark green and the carpets are grey. The bed is made nicely with a black comforter. 

“This is the bathroom. It’s a jack and jill so you and the twins have to share is that alright?” Maggie asks Louis and he wants to scream no and throw a tantrum because he hates that idea and he despises the fact that Harry and Edward could easily get into his room through the bathroom but he just nods. 

“Yeah it’s fine.” Louis says however his anger fizzles out when he enters the bathroom and sees a massive jacuzzi tub. There is a large glass shower and a private door to the toilet and a three person sink. The wall tiles are black and the floor is marbled black and white and Louis decides that he is willing to share if this is the bathroom he is able to use. 

“This is your room!” Maggie says and opens the door from the bathroom into another big bedroom. When Louis peeks in he finds the two large attractive men setting up his bed frame. The walls are painted a very very soft light pastel orange tone with the same grey carpeting as the twins room. 

“Harry, Edward this is Louis.” Lily says and the men look up and stand up from where they were putting the furniture together. Louis notices they are both really tall immediately.

“Hi.” Louis says softly, his cheeks tinting red when he sees a small smirk forming on the one with short hair. He isn’t sure who is who yet. The one with long hair smiles brightly and comes over to give Louis a hug. 

“I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” Harry says and he has to bend down to hug the boy and Louis feels tiny. As tiny as he does with Liam and it’s making all different thought processes fire throughout his brain. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Louis squeaks out as Harry squeezes him and Maggie and Lily softly giggle. Louis feels Harry lift him off his feet and he becomes immediately overwhelmed. There is a strong man who smells very much like sweet honey suckle hugging him and he’s beautiful. Louis may throw up. 

“Sorry baby, I should have warned you that Harry is a hugger.” Maggies smiles softly when Louis is released. 

“It’s okay.” Louis responds giving Harry a small bashful smile. Edward then reaches forward and sticks out his large hand. Louis thinks that may be bigger than Liam’s. He wears rings like Zayn does and that makes Louis have to blink before reaching his smaller hand out to be completely engulfed by Edwards.

“I’m Edward, we’ve heard a lot about you.” He says and Louis’ cheeks heat up bright red and he lets out a breathy nervous laugh. Edward smiles with excitement in his eyes when he sees Louis’ cheeks blush.

“Hopefully all good things.” He says quietly after swallowing the thick wad of spit forming in his mouth. 

“Of course.” Harry smiles and Edward slowly releases his hand walking back over to continue to help Harry with the bed frame. 

“Well Lou, it looks like all your boxes are up here so you should start unpacking. Harry, Edward, keep doing what you are doing and make sure Louis is settled in before you do anything else. What are we wanting to order dinner?” Lily asks after explaining the game plan. 

“Mexican!” Harry says and Edward gives him a look. 

“Italian.” Edward says strongly and he turns to look at his mom. Lily rolls her eyes. 

“Louis, you’re the deciding factor. Mexican or Italian?” She asks and both men immediately snap their head to look at Louis and the boy blushes. He looks down at his feet and his hands begin to nervously fidget. 

“Um- I uh. L-Liam and Zayn like Mexican.” Louis says looking up at his mom with a nervous expression. He catches Edward giving him a bit of a look and it makes him want to shrink down so small he blends in with the carpet fibres. 

“Okie dokie, it’s decided. We’ll call it in when they get here.” Lily says and she gently pats Louis’ shoulder. Maggie turns and gives him a kiss on his temple. 

“Love you hun.” She says softly before turning to follow Lily out to help collect the rest of the boxes from the truck. 

Louis is left standing in the room with Edward who is screwing something into the bed frame and Harry who is looking at him with an unreadable expression. He fiddles with his hands before turning to a pile of boxes to figure out what goes where. 

“Who’s Liam and Zayn and why are they the reason I can’t have Italian?” Edward asks deeply. His voice is resonating and it feels like it’s bouncing around in his head. 

“Edward fuck off.” Harry says quickly and he kicks his brother gently. 

“M-My friends. I’m sorry, I-I was uncomfortable deciding and they’re coming for d-dinner and-“ Louis nervously stammers completely upset with the idea of Edward being displeased with him and Harry cuts him off. 

“It’s fine Louis, Edward’s just an asshole. Ignore him.” Harry says and Louis bites the inside of his lip terribly uncomfortable with their current situation. He tries to think of how to escape and remembers the balcony out back. 

“E-Excuse me.” Louis squeaks and he stumbles out of the room to the door that opens to the back patio. He takes a large breath of fresh air and sits down on a deck chair out there considering texting Zayn, Liam or Niall but he reminds himself that he is a big boy and can handle shit like this. He takes a few massive hits from his vape to calm down.

“Nice Ed, scared him off.” Harry huffs at his brother. Edward chuckles softly, running a hand through his hair to push it from his face. 

“He’s cute when he’s nervous.” Edward says and Harry can’t necessarily disagree. They were both immediately attracted to Louis. Edward doesn’t like that some guys are coming over to hang out with Louis but there isn’t much he can do about it obviously.

“Maybe just try to be a bit nicer. He seems a little sensitive.” Harry says immediately feeling a little protective of the boy. Edward feels protective as well, he just shows affection differently than Harry. 

“Mmhm.” Is all Edward hums in response and Harry rolls his eyes as they finish up getting the bed frame together. They put the mattress on top of it just as Louis reenters the room. 

“Hey! Where would you like your bed?” Harry asks and Louis bites his lip as he looks around the room. He pulls his chin length hair up into a bun with his scrunchie.

“Up against this wall please.” Louis says pointing at the far back corner of the room across from the bathroom door. Before Louis is able to help, the men are already lifting the entire bed frame, box spring, and mattress easily. Louis looks at the carpet to avoid his eyes wandering to places he will feel guilty for looking.

“How’s that?” Edward asks, trying to be a bit nicer like Harry said not wanting to deal with his brother being bitchy. Louis looks up and immediately nods.

“Good, thank you.” Louis says and he pulls out his large box of linens, blankets, and pillows. He pulls out pair of clean sheets that are light green with little cartoon snails and mushrooms all over them.

“These are cute.” Harry comments grabbing the flannel sheets and getting the fitted one first. Louis smiles when Harry compliments the sheets. He really likes them too. Harry hands the one corner of the fitted sheet to Edward.

“Thanks, I can do this though. It’s okay.” Louis says feeling guilty the men are helping him this much when they still have things to unpack as well. 

“Relax.” Edward says slowly and deeply and it almost feels like an order and Louis involuntarily shivers. 

“O-Okay.” Louis says softly and Edward smirks at Harry enjoying the reaction he gets from Louis. Harry isn’t going to lie about finding the boy and his mannerisms incredibly adorable. Louis gets out a few blankets and a large plush shaggy baby pink comforter. He hands Harry the blankets in the order they go on and by the fifth blanket Edward is looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“You get cold or something?” Edward has to ask as they put the final massively thick comforter on top.

“Yeah.” Louis says with a small amount of embarrassment. He puts his four pillows on the bed and starts to put the pillow cases on with Harry and Edwards help. He then dumps his decorative pillows and stuffed animals out on top of the bed. The twins eyes go wide as they stare at the pile.

“I promise I can handle that part.” Louis giggles softly and both Harry and Edward smile warmly at him. Louis likes seeing them smile at him. Feels better than the staring. Both men walk around and Louis panics when they begin to look through his boxes and start pulling things out. “Uh, I can-“ Louis stammers with bright red cheeks. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart we didn’t look through anything that wasn’t marked.” Edward interrupts and Louis breathes a sigh of relief even though his body feels heated from being called sweetheart. “You got a secret or something?” Edward asks with a smirk when he sees relief in Louis’ face and Harry elbows him. 

“N-No! I um- Can I-“ Louis begins but suddenly he hears commotion downstairs and immediately knows it’s Zayn and Liam by their voices. “Excuse me.” He says and he leaves the room quickly walking downstairs and feeling his entire body relax when he sees them. 

“Hey bud!” Liam smiles as Louis runs over to hug Liam tightly. He takes a deep breath of relief in his arms then he detaches slowly to hug Zayn who gladly accepts it, holding onto his boy. 

“Hey baby, you alright?” Zayn asks gently into Louis’ ear and Louis lets out a soft involuntary happy whine. 

“Yeah, a little overwhelmed.” He answers honestly and he jumps when he hears a deep throat clearing behind him noticing Edward and Harry have come down the stairs as well. There is a short awkward silence as all four men stair at each other and Louis wants again feels like disappearing. Thank god for Harry breaking the silence because Louis can’t handle this.

“Hi, I’m Harry, this is my brother Edward.” Harry says reaching forward to shake Liam’s hand first. 

“I’m Liam, nice to meet you guys.” Liam says politely shaking Harry then Edwards hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” Edward hums. Louis tucks himself between and a bit behind Liam and Zayn, nervously glancing at the twins who keep looking at him. 

“I’m Zayn.” Zayn reaches out and firmly shakes their hands, both him and Liam are hyperaware of Louis’ reaction to realizing Harry and Edward were there and that makes them cautious.

“Mexican for dinner! What do ya’ll want?” Maggie yells from the kitchen and everyone filters in. Louis notices Harry lean back a bit and put his hand up the front of his shirt to scratch his chest. Louis sees some muscular stomach peek out and feels drool puddle in his mouth. He watches Harry run his other hand through his long hair as he thinks about what he wants. Louis blushes dark red when he realizes Edward is smirking at him having seen Louis checking his brother out. Louis snaps his head down, grabbing onto the back of Liam’s shirt a little bit.

Harry and Edward tell Maggie what they want and Liam is softly listing off a few options to Louis. Zayn orders then notices his boy is having a hard time deciding. 

“How do steak and veggie tacos with queso and chips sound?” Zayn asks knowing what Louis like fairly well and Louis immediately nods, happy to not have to make the decision himself. Liam tells his mom what he wants then orders for himself. 

“Can we give you tip money?” Liam asks wanting to at least cover the costs of his and Zayn’s meal. Maggie gives him a pointed look but Lily elbows her gently. 

“Mags they are grown men if they want to give us a few bucks for getting them dinner we should let them. It’s very responsible of them.” Lily says and Maggie looks at her irritably for not siding with her. 

“Fine.” Maggie sighs and Liam smiles happy to contribute. He tries to hand her $40 even though he wants to give her more but doesn’t want to be insulting. Maggie takes one of the twenties and narrows her eyes at Liam, not willing to take the other one. 

“Alright, alright.” Liam gives in with a sigh, putting the rest away and Maggie smiles contently returning to her unpacking. 

“We’ll call you down when it gets here!” Lily says and all the boys retreat upstairs. Louis is excited to show Zayn and Liam his room. 

“You guys need any help unpacking?” Edward asks and Louis bites his lip looking away hoping Zayn and Liam say no.

“I think we got it, thanks.” Zayn says curtly with obvious annoyance and Liam leads Louis into the bedroom before Zayn comes in right behind them shutting the door. 

“Missed you guys.” Louis says softly and immediately he is being smothered between Zayn and Liam in a group hug. He hums in appreciation, enjoying their touch. They stay like that until they hear the bathroom door on Harry and Edward’s side open. Edward enters the bathroom to start putting his and Harry’s stuff away in there and Liam walks over right away clicking Louis’ door shut.

“The fuck kinda bathroom has two entrances.” Liam mumbles rhetorically rejoining Zayn and Louis and beginning to place little kisses on the back of Louis exposed neck as Zayn kisses the boy slowly and deeply. They pull back after a few minutes not wanting to let their interaction become too heated until the room is completely unpacked. 

“The twins give you any problems?” Zayn asks as Louis organizes his stuffed animals. Liam begins to mount Louis’ TV on the wall next to the bathroom door. They got the 55’ in for Louis last year on his birthday. 

“No sir, they make me nervous though.” Louis answers honestly and Zayn can understand that. They both seem a bit intense especially Edward. 

“Well if there is ever a problem you know who to call.” Zayn says and Louis smiles brightly. 

“Ghost busters.” Louis whispers with a small giggle and Liam and Zayn both laugh at their boy. 

“God you’re cute.” Liam says as Zayn rolls out Louis’ fluffy white rug in between the bed and the TV then he puts Louis’ two big shaggy light blue cotton stuffed bean bags on top of it.

“You want everything set up in the same spots?” Zayn asks, having known his way around Louis’ old room well. 

“Yes please, can I have help carrying these to the bathroom please?” Louis asks softly pointing at the multiple boxes filled with his bath supplies. They are fairly heavy. 

“Of course.” Liam says as Zayn begins to fill Louis’ closet and dressers. Liam opens the bathroom door and notices Harry and Edward have their door open and are walking around unpacking their room. He begins to carry the boxes in for Louis to unpack. Louis ignores the feeling of the twins staring at him then begins to unpack. He is pleased to see he has his own linen closet in the bathroom and begins to fill it with his impressive amount of bath products. He has hundreds of different products and he enjoys organizing them neatly even forgetting Harry and Edward are even around. 

Zayn and Liam check in on Louis periodically but both work hard to get the room done fast. Liam is hanging Louis’ twinkle lights in rows across the ceiling of his bedroom then he comes into the bathroom to hang them in there. 

“Oh good idea, I like that!” Louis smiles and Liam is pleased the boy approves.

“Thought you would. Good for when you are taking a bath. Especially cause that’s a nice tub.” Liam says and Louis nods immediately. 

“As soon as I saw it I was thrilled. It has jets!” Louis says and Liam chuckles at Louis’ excitement. Harry and Edward pretend to not be listening but Liam can tell they are. He is good at noticing those details. He also notices there is just a king size in their room. He debates on whether or not that’s a little weird in his head. He finally decides that it is a little weird but not necessarily incriminating. 

After a while everything is unpacked and they are being called for dinner right on time. Louis follows Liam and Zayn downstairs with Harry and Edward in front of them. They all sit at the table and begin to pass around the large amount of food to the proper people. Louis smiles as he takes a bite of chips and queso.

“Good?” Harry asks with a small chuckle seeing Louis smile after he swallowed it and Louis nods immediately. He blinks as Zayn’s large hand wraps around his thigh possessively under the table. Louis listens to everyone speak as he eats.

“Is it alright if Zayn and I take Louis into the city tomorrow? We wanna get a hotel for the night.” Liam asks Maggie and Lily. Maggie takes a sip of water and clears her throat. Louis looks over at Zayn who gently squeezes his thigh then Liam who is looking at Maggie. Louis didn’t know they were going somewhere. Zayn watches Edwards expression go a bit sour at Liam’s words. Zayn narrows his eyes slightly looking at the man who then locks eyes with him. They stare at each other momentarily with a small amount of aggression behind their eyes before Maggie speaks.

“What are your plans?” Maggie asks, even though Louis is 18 she still likes to make sure her son is safe. 

“Go out for dinner then just head back to the hotel room. Zayn and I felt a little stir crazy so we thought a change of scenery would be nice.” Liam easily lies and no one picks up on it besides Zayn only because he knows the truth. 

“Well I don’t see why not.” Maggie smiles and Louis softly thanks her. They continue to eat and when they are done Liam takes Louis upstairs to his bedroom and Zayn jogs outside grabbing Louis’ resupply. He then goes back upstairs to find Louis sitting on Liam’s lap giggling softly as Liam whispers in his ear. Zayn smirks and when Louis looks over at him and a large smile erupts on his face when he sees the brown bag. Zayn sits down on the bed and begins to lay out everything he picked for his boy. Louis grabs his stash box and crawls back onto the bed sitting right next to Liam who is propping himself up by the elbow. 

“Oooh, I like these a lot.” Louis says when he sees a package of orange cream THC infused taffy. 

“Yeah I know.” Zayn chuckles, always running out of that specific brand because Louis likes them so much. Louis bites his lip. 

“Can I get really high tonight please?” He asks softly. “Want you guys to fuck me while I’m really high.” He adds, blushing and looking down at the rest of the products on the bed. 

“Of course princess.” Liam says softly wrapping his hand around Louis’ waist and the boy smiles excitedly. He replaces the empty cart on his pen with a new one and looks at all the new bud. 

“You still got that plug in?” Zayn asks curiously and Louis blushes and nods. 

“Yes daddy.” Louis says and Liam feels his cock twitch, loving that Louis has been stuffed with his come for so long. 

“C-Could I get a bath before we do anything? I feel a little dirty and hate that.” Louis asks and Zayn and Liam immediately nod. Zayn packs everything into Louis’ stash box so they can open the bathroom door and not have Harry and Edward’s prying eyes looking at Louis’ large supply. Liam stands and walks into the bathroom happy to see Harry and Edward aren’t in their room. He shuts the door and locks it to keep them out. Louis comes in and stares into his bath supply closet considering what to pick. 

Liam begins to run the bath and Zayn comes in to wrap his hands around Louis’ waist then he slides his warm hands down the front waistband of Louis’ leggings. He gently rubs at Louis’ soft skin above his panties and Louis sighs contently, moving a bit to press back onto him. 

“You have such a nice body.” Zayn whispers softly into Louis’ ear and the smaller boy smiles. He grabs a vanilla and strawberry moisturizing bath bomb, a sweet raspberry bar soap, a vanilla shampoo and conditioner, a gentle vanilla body scrub, a hydrating face mask, finally his razor and shaving cream. 

Liam patiently takes everything the boy grabs over to the bath tub. Both men understand Louis’ bath and shower routines and always enjoy watching him take his time and relax. As soon as everything is placed by the tub Zayn begins to pull off Louis’ sweatshirt. Louis feels Liam’s hand on his hips before his leggings are being pulled down. He relaxes as the men strip him down to his panties. He feels Zayn bend him forward a little and Louis cooperates, letting his dom pull his panties to the side to admire the thick plug in his hole. He shivers as Zayn runs his fingers around the outside of his hole.

“D-Daddy.” Louis whimpers quietly, aware that Harry and Edward could be close however that just makes his little cock twitch. Liam begins to run his hands over Louis’ soft back as Zayn plays with Louis’ plug. Louis whines quietly as the man pulls it outwards, the dramatic lip makes his entire bum move with it and then Zayn presses it back in. Louis bites his lip as it pushes against his prostate. He then presses back against the mans hand subtly, wanting the plug to hit his prostate again. Zayn understands and pushes it in, moving it in circles against Louis’ prostate. Louis begins to pant softly as Liam reaches down to play with his nipples. 

“Want daddy to find you your vibrating plug?” Zayn asks, knowing it massages his boys prostate perfectly and Zayn can control it on his phone. Louis nods immediately. 

“I got it.” Liam hums then exits the bathroom to get it from his boys chest of toys. He comes back in to see Louis on his hands and knees on the clean bath mat, and Zayn slowly fucking him with the plug. Louis is whining lowly as Zayn goes, then the man pulls it out quickly and Louis gasps. 

His little hole clenches around nothing and a bit of Liam’s come peaks out. Zayn smirks and licks it up, then puts the larger remote controlled plug in and Louis gasps. Zayn pulls him up and forces the boys mouth open. Louis cooperates and then Zayn spits the come into his mouth. Louis shivers with arousal as his cock leaks. Louis blinks up at his dominants waiting for instruction. 

“Swallow.” Liam orders and Louis obeys. They help him into the warm tub and watch as the boy visibly relaxes into it. Liam grabs his pen and leans down, letting Louis take a deep inhale. The small boy holds it in as Zayn turns on the jets and Louis breathes out with a soft moan as he back gets pounded by water. He grabs his bath bomb and puts it in the water before getting his face and hair wet. He watches the bath bomb fizzle and Zayn leans down and lifts his head to give him a soft kiss, Liam does as well before the taller boys retreat to Louis’ bean bags leaving the door open to look in on Louis periodically. 

Louis relaxes into the tub and puts on a face mask. He rests for a few seconds before he gasps as the plug begins to vibrate inside of him. He glances into his bedroom biting his lip as Zayn and Liam look back at him. He gasps as the vibrations become more intense and he hears Zayn and Liam playing their game again. His breathing is shaky as he tries to focus on washing his body. 

Louis closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing as he feels himself involuntarily clench around the plug. He lets out tiny moans as the vibrations become more intense. His cock is hard and leaking into the bathwater as the plug pounds into his prostate with force. 

He lays his head back and enjoys the wonderful sensations he is experiencing until he realizes he actually needs to bathe.

He shakes as he begins to exfoliate his body and Liam enters the bathroom offering Louis a piece of the taffy.

“Yes please.” Louis says and Liam unwraps it for him. 

“Zayn shut it off.” Liam says because Louis is breathing heavy and they aren’t going to risk him choking. Zayn turns it off immediately. 

“I-I have to shave too, can it be off for that please?” Louis asks quietly and Liam nods immediately. 

“Of course baby, open up.” Liam hums and Louis does as he is told being rewarded with a piece of taffy. 

“Thank you daddy.” Louis says around the edible and Liam gently squeezes his boys shoulder before walking back out to tell Zayn to leave it off now. Zayn glances in and looks at Louis happily sucking on his taffy and wants to make the boy beg for him but he agrees with Liam, not wanting Louis to choke or cut himself shaving. 

“You think he would want that treatment? To like stop hair growth?” Zayn asks Liam softly and they both truly consider it remembering how many times Louis whines about shaving. 

“Maybe.” Liam responds and shrugs before they start their game again. 

Louis shaves quickly and stands to let the bath drain. He walks right into the large full glass shower with his shampoo and conditioner in hand. He rinses his face mask off and washes his hair. 

Zayn and Liam pause their game again to just watch the boy. Liam grabs Zayn’s phone and turns the plug on at a very intense pace and they both watch as Louis lets out a gasping moan and has to reach out to steady himself against the wall as his cock becomes fully hard again. He trembles as pleasure courses through him. Zayn admires the scarlet hue all over the boys body and chuckles softly as Louis instinctually reaches for his cock but remembers he isn’t supposed to do that and let’s his hand fall. 

Liam stands and begins to collect a pair of pajamas for Louis. He gets out a baby blue lace thong with high straps and little blue flowers covering it and the matching bralette. He grabs a cute pajama set that he had bought for Louis last month. The whole thing has a fluffy almost shaggy material, there is a low cut white crop top and short light pink shorts. There is a matching pink cardigan that hangs open in the front. He also grabs a pair of fluffy white knee high socks with little cartoon cactuses on them. 

He hears the shower cut off as he lays everything out on the boys bed. Louis gets out of the shower shakily. His high has started to creep up on him but he is ready to smoke a bowl. Zayn turns the plug down to a soft vibration as he watches the boy struggle to stay upright. Louis dries off with the towel and puts everything away in his cabinet and rinses out the tub. He cleans up his dirty clothes and tosses them into the bathroom laundry basket. He wraps his towel around his body to unlock Harry and Edward’s door because he is done in there before he goes right over to his bedroom, taking his towel off and tossing it into the basket before shutting his door. Zayn and Liam admire their subs soft looking naked body as he enters the room. 

Louis opens his large cabinet looking for a vanilla and berry lotion. He finds one and before he can start putting it on Zayn takes it from his hand. 

“Let us, we love it.” Liam hums and kisses Louis’ neck. The smaller boy nods and relaxes as Liam and Zayn both begin to rub lotion all over his body. Louis gasps as Zayn’s hand and cold metal rings wrap around his cock. He has to lean into Liam as Zayn slowly pumps his small hard member. 

“D-Daddy.” Louis whimpers, not used to Zayn giving him attention there. He looks up at the man with pleading eyes as he tries to sit still. He moans as quietly as possible when Zayn picks up speed. Liam massages the lotion into the rest of the body as Louis’ climax approaches. Louis clenches his eyes shut as pleasure begins to build. He breathes in deeply and soon he is on the verge of orgasm.

“Can I come please?” Louis begs urgently looking up at Zayn with puppy dog eyes. Zayn smirks and immediately pulls his hand away. Louis groans in disappointment as his hips buck into the air so badly wanting that stimulation again.

“You’re funny sweetheart.” Liam says teasingly into Louis’ ear causing the smaller boy to shiver. He blinks and has to stop himself from desperately begging. He trembles as he walks over to the pile of clothes Liam laid out for him and begins to get dressed. He glances up as Zayn begins to pack them a bowl into Louis’ favourite mushroom pipe. He pauses dressing himself when he is just in his panties and bralette to walk over and grab his dab pen taking a deep inhale. Zayn glances up at him and softly smirks when he notices the pantie set.

“I like that, Liam get it for you?” Zayn asks as he admires the lingerie while sliding the baggie of ground up weed into his pocket so they can repack their bowl if they need too. 

“Yes sir.” Louis says looking at the lingerie set in the mirror. Liam smiles softly happy he made a good choice. The small boy begins to pull on his pajamas and his fuzzy socks and slippers. 

After Louis is completely dressed Liam grabs a fuzzy blanket for him to cover up when they get outside and they lead Louis out of the bedroom. Harry and Edward are sitting on the couch in the den and they turn and glance at Louis right away. The small boy blushes and tries to wrap his sweater around himself more to cover his midriff as he feels the men’s wandering glances on him. Zayn opens the door of the balcony for Louis who goes out first, Liam follows and Zayn glares at the twins who he noticed were looking at Louis before he turns and shuts the door behind him. 

On the balcony is a patio set. Liam sits in a large chair and pulls a willing Louis into his lap immediately covering the boy in the blanket to keep him warm. Zayn sits on the end of the wicker bench closest to Liam and Louis. 

“It’s nice out here.” Liam observes and Louis nods, happy to snuggle into the large man because it is a little chilly.

Zayn passes Louis the bowl first and the small boy takes the lighter and takes a deep hit. He fills his chest completely, passing it to Liam as he rests against the larger man’s chest, holding the smoke into his lungs as long as physically possible. Liam passes the bowl to Zayn who is about to take a hit when the balcony door opens and Harry and Edward both come out. Louis looks down nervously and exhales so he doesn’t have a coughing fit in front of them. 

“What’s up?” Zayn asks, holding the bowl out of their view slightly hesitant about them being around while they are trying to smoke.

“Care if we smoke out here?” Harry asks, holding up two joints and passing one to Edward. Liam rturns to share a small smirk with Zayn. Both men immediately feel more at peace knowing Edward and Harry smoke too. 

“Nah man that’s what we were doing.” Zayn chuckles softly happy to know they weren’t just coming out here to be intrusive dicks. Zayn moves down on the bench to allow space for them to sit. Harry does and he leans back and lights his joint inhaling. Louis glances up and is happy it’s dark out here because his face becomes hot as he watches Harry smoke. His body language is so open and it’s attractive. Edward on the other hand is not as open as Harry. Louis doesn’t think Edward is completely comfortable around them. He doesn’t seem incredibly social. Edward leans against the house looking out into the woods behind the property as he smokes. Louis allows himself to admire the man but blushes and looks down when Edward turns and makes eye contact after feeling Louis’ looking at him. 

Louis glances away just in time to receive his bowl again. He puts it up to his lips and he hums in appreciation when Liam reaches up to light it for him. He takes another deep inhale, filling his lungs up and feeling them ache and burn as he holds the intrusion in. It’s not until he glances up he realizes every single man is looking at him including Liam who wraps his strong arm around his waist. The small boy squirms in Liam’s lap as the eyes continue to look at him. 

“You guys together?” Edward asks finally glancing away from Louis to look at Liam. Louis almost chokes and coughs but he holds it under control as he exhales slowly. Zayn stiffens in his seat before deciding to just make it clear. He leans over and gently kisses Louis’ soft pink lips and Liam smiles, gently rubbing Louis’ bare thigh under the blanket. Louis moans softly against Zayn’s lips as Liam nips at his neck. 

“Hot.” Harry states honestly and Edward chuckles as they watch Liam and Zayn both kiss at the smaller boy immediately understanding the dynamic of the relationship. Harry feels his cock twitch as Louis softly moans and he and Edward watch as a challenge presents itself. They have to get through two doms to fuck the claimed sub. Excitement stirs in both of the twins. 

As soon as Zayn pulls back Liam does as well. Liam takes a hit from the bowl. Louis has bright red cheeks as he looks at Harry and Edward who are both smirking at him in a way that makes his tummy clench. 

“P-Please don’t tell our moms. I don-“ Louis begins but Edward raises a hand and immediately Louis is silenced. It doesn’t slip past Zayn or Liam and they both feel a bit jealous watching Edward silence Louis with an unpracticed nonverbal command. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Edward hums softly, and Harry chimes in to finish the sentence. “Our lips are sealed.” 

Zayn and Liam experience conflicting emotions. The twins seem like alright guys but they both clearly are attracted to Louis and that’s going to take a lot of getting used to. Zayn takes another hit and passes the bowl back to Louis wanting to smoke away his concerns at least for tonight. 

“You guys know anyone around here with a good supply? We have our guy back home but he is a while away now.” Harry asks and Edward watches all three of their reactions especially Louis’. Liam, Zayn and Louis all keep a complete poker face having practiced themselves out of a tell. Liam and Louis know this isn’t their question to answer so Louis just takes another hit. 

“I’ll let you know if he’s available.” Zayn says not completely ready to expose his private work to the almost strangers and Harry and Edward both nod. 

“Right on, I appreciate it.” Harry says and Edward nods. Louis passes Liam the bowl again. They all smoke in silence until the bowl is empty. Thats when Louis softly whines at Zayn. All the men look up at him and Zayn takes the bowl. 

“More please.” Louis asks quietly in a small cute voice and Edward feels his cock twitch in his pants. He likes the way Louis presents himself. He realizes Liam is watching him eyeball the small boy in his lap so Edward softly smirks at the larger man before looking away. 

“How ya feeling princess? You sure you can handle a few more hits?” Liam asks softly into Louis’ ear. The twins pretend not to listen. Louis bites his lip, he is already swimming in a nice high but he knows that he can handle more.

“Feel good daddy, want more please.” Louis whispers back and Zayn smirks as he can hear Louis clearly so he knows that Edward and Harry most likely can. He likes that they are able to rub their relationship in their faces now. Harry glances at Edward who holds eye contact with him for a moment and both of them know they are thinking the same thing. They want that boy to be calling them daddy. 

Zayn hands back the packed bowl and Louis takes another hit, the aching in his chest become more and more numb the higher he gets. Zayn smirks when Louis leans back against Liam and shuts his eyes. Zayn and Liam share a few hits without passing it to Louis because the boy is pretty high and they can tell. When there is one more hit left Zayn gently rubs Louis’ thigh outside of the blanket and offers it to the boy. Louis nods and Zayn holds it for him while Liam lights it and Louis inhales. 

Zayn smiles softly when he watches Louis subtly grind down into Liam’s lap and is able to tell it’s time to head in. He hasn’t forgotten Louis’ request from earlier. 

“You two ready?” Zayn asks and Louis nods immediately. Liam stands and sets the small boy on his feet slowly. Louis stretches and his blanket almost falls off but Zayn tucks it over the small boys shoulder. 

“Goodnight Harry, Goodnight Edward.” Louis says quietly as he stumbles a bit on his blanket. Zayn picks him up right away,  
not wanting his boy to fall. 

“Goodnight.” Harry and Edward both respond at the same time and Louis smiles at them over Zayn’s shoulder. Liam and Zayn are happy to have Louis alone again as they enter the boys comfortable bedroom. 

“They aren’t too bad.” Liam comments about Harry and Edward as he locks the bedroom door behind them. 

“Nah, they seem okay.” Zayn agrees and he smiles at the spacey looking boy in his arms. 

“How are you doing little one?” Zayn asks as he gently places Louis on the bed. Louis sighs happily and curls into the stuffed animals and pillows. 

“Good, wanna cuddle please.” Louis whines softly, excited to have time alone with his favourite men. Zayn and Liam smile softly and immediately begin to strip down, not willing to get into the boys nice clean bed in their clothes that smell of smoke. Louis opens his eyes and watches as the muscular men shed their clothing. 

“Mmm.” Louis smiles and wiggles his eyebrows and they both chuckle. 

“You’re goofy.” Zayn smirks as he gets into bed beside Louis. Liam follows and takes the other side. 

“Wanna watch a movie sweets?” Liam asks and Louis considers it. He gets distracted by Zayn’s chest in front of him though. 

“N-No.” Louis says softly and he reaches forward to gently touch the man’s defined muscles. Liam smirks and wraps his arm around the small boy. 

“Maybe some music.” Zayn says knowing Louis has a hard time being quiet when he is this high. Liam nods in agreement and Zayn connects to Louis’ bluetooth. He puts Louis’ playlist on shuffle before cozying up to the small boy next to him. Louis lets out a happy sigh as Zayn and Liam squish him between them. 

“Look at you, so pretty.” Liam softly whispers into Louis’ ear as he begins to rub the small boys hip. Louis shivers as Liam’s large hand gently squeezes his body. He moans quietly as Zayn catches his lips and begins to kiss him slowly. He feels like he is melting into the bed as both men touch and kiss him. Zayn licks into his mouth and Louis moans around his tongue as he gently sucks on it. He loves the way Zayn tastes, it’s so warm and smoky and Louis always drinks him in gratefully. 

Liam grabs Zayn’s phone and turns on Louis’ plug. The small boy gasps as it begins to vibrate against his prostate. He grips at Liam’s muscular forearm as he presses his small erection into Zayn’s thigh, beginning to rub up into him slowly. Zayn breaks their kiss first and watches the small boy becomes a bit desperate. 

“Turn it on high.” Zayn says to Liam and he doesn’t hesitate to turn the plugs vibrations to the highest setting. As soon as he does Louis’ face screws up in pleasure and his pink lips part as he begins to pant. Liam and Zayn watch as Louis gets lost in pleasure, quietly moaning and squirming on the bed. 

“He’s so gorgeous like this.” Liam comments to Zayn and the other man nods. 

“Looks like he needs to be filled with our cocks though, huh baby girl?” Zayn asks Louis who immediately nods, desperately trying to pull off his clothing as he trembles through the plugs vibrations.

“Calm down little one, no need to work yourself up. You know your daddies will take good care of you right baby?” Liam asks with a smirk and Louis nods right away, letting out a tiny moan. 

“Please.” Louis begs, pressing himself back into Liam’s groin, hoping he will get them to touch him. He blinks up at Zayn with red dilated eyes. “Please daddy.” He begs as he grips at the man. 

“You beg so pretty.” Zayn says as he reaches up to run his hand over the side of Louis’ face, gently rubbing his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. He traces his thumb all the way down until he gets to the boys pink lips, he runs the pad of his thumb over his soft bottom lip before pushing it into Louis’ mouth. Liam watches lustfully as Louis begins to suck on it, blinking up to stare at Zayn with way too innocent eyes for their current situation. Liam groans softly as his cock throbs in his briefs. He sits up and begins to pull down Louis’ shorts. He smirks when he notices Louis’ hard cock pressing against the lacy material of the panties. 

Zayn sits up as well and pulls his briefs off. Louis pulls off his sweater and shirt, leaving his bralette on because he likes how pretty it makes him feel. Zayn strokes his cock as Liam manhandles Louis onto his hands and knees. Before Zayn can even initiate it Louis opens his mouth up for him, as he presents his bum to Liam. 

“Good girl.” Liam praises and he runs his large hand over Louis’ thick ass. He looks up and watches right as Zayn pushes his cock into Louis’ mouth. His cock throbs as he watches Zayn sigh in pleasure, his head tilting back and his adam’s apple straining against his pale throat column. Liam has always been as attracted to Zayn as he is Louis and Niall. His cock becomes fully erect as he watches Zayn’s large hands curl into Louis’ hair, his rings glinting in the soft twinkle lights of the room. Zayn begins to fuck into Louis’ warm wet mouth without hesitation. 

Louis does his best to accept Zayn’s large member, whining around it as he gets throat fucked. Liam takes a few moments to admire Louis’ perky ass on display in front of him before slapping it. Louis flinches as he is shoved with the slap into Zayn’s cock. Zayn groans softly and he opens his eyes to look at Liam over Louis. He smirks when he finds the man looking right back at him lustfully. He sends Liam a wink and feels his chest tighten when he actually sees a faint blush form on Liam’s cheeks.

“Falling in love with me Payne?” Zayn teases with a smirk, Liam gives him the finger. 

“Fuck off.” Liam grumbles out with a small smile and Zayn chuckles deeply as he presses his cock all the way into Louis’ mouth holding it there watching the boy gag and choke on it. He watches tears slip down Louis’ pink cheeks as he struggles around the large cock. Zayn smiles darkly as his dick twitches in Louis’ throat, loving the way his boy looks in pain. 

Louis does his best to stay as long as possible before he has to breathe and he squeezes Zayn’s thigh twice, their nonverbal communication in action. Zayn immediately pulls all the way out and bites his lip watching as a long line of spit falls from Louis’ abused mouth and he enjoys seeing him breathe heavily to catch his breath. Zayn gives him a second to recover waiting until Louis looks up at him with tear filled eyes before beginning to fuck into his mouth again. 

Liam pulls Louis panties down and presses the plug up into where he knows Louis’ prostate is. The small boy moans around Zayn’s cock and presses back into Liam’s touch. Liam smirks and pulls the plug out, turning it off and placing it on the bedside table. He watches as Louis’ hole gapes and clenches, pushing some of his come from earlier out. Liam pushes it back into the boys hole with his thumb. 

Louis enjoys his throat stretching and burning as Zayn abuses his mouth and arches his back obscenely to try and invite Liam in. He wants to be completely filled. 

Liam watches as Louis teasingly wiggles around and he smacks his ass once more leaving a large red handprint on the pale skin. He spits on his cock and runs his large hand up and down it a few times before lining up with Louis’ already open and willing hole. 

Louis whines around Zayn as Liam begins to penetrate him for the second time today. Zayn sucks air in through his teeth as Louis gags on him when Liam pushes himself all the way in. 

“Fuck.” Liam groans as Louis’ tight wet heat engulfs his throbbing member. “Grab his shoulders, hold him up, I want his arms.” Liam says and Zayn untangles his hands from Louis’ hair before wrapping them around each of Louis’ shoulders, easily holding the boys upper body weight as Liam grabs both of Louis’ wrists and pulls them behind his back to hold him up with. His large hand easily engulfs both of Louis’ small wrists. 

“Good?” Zayn asks, wanting to confirm Liam has Louis’ weight before he lets go so Louis doesn’t fall.

“Yeah.” Liam nods and Zayn wraps one of his hands around Louis’ neck in order to feel his cock in the boys throat and the other back into his hair. He enjoys their current positioning, watching Liam restrain Louis and hold him up like this makes his cock begin to leak precome into the boys mouth. Liam uses Louis’ arms as a leverage to begin to absolutely rail him.

Louis feels hot tears escaping his eyes as Zayn throat fucks him hard and Liam plows him from behind. Painful pleasure radiates through his body and his combined high makes him feel as if he is floating between the men being pushed and pulled back and forth between driving forces. This is his favourite thing. He loves being the centre of attention between the two men to be the sole recipient of their dominating aggression. He of course loves sharing with Niall as well, but this is a different kind of sex. This completely satiates his deep desire of being completely controlled. 

“God damn.” Zayn groans as he feels his body already tightening up and his thighs begin to tingle. “Shit.” He cusses softly and has to pull out before he comes early. He sits back and watches as Liam pulls the boy up right and wraps his strong arms around his arms and waist and continues to fuck him hard. Louis can’t control the loud moaning that begins to fall from his mouth and Zayn quickly springs forward to place his large hand over Louis’ puffy lips. 

“Shh baby girl, don’t want to let the whole  
neighbourhood know how much of a slut you are huh?” Zayn teases deeply with a devilish smirk as he watches tears fall down Louis’ flushed cheeks. 

“You are both so fucking hot.” Liam grunts out through laboured breaths as he continues to pound into Louis with force. Zayn bites his lip when he notices Liam’s sweaty hair beginning to stick to his forehead. He reaches out with his free hand and pushes it back for him. 

“Right back at ya big guy.” Zayn grins and Liam shakes his head with a smile. Zayn keeps Louis’ mouth covered as he begins to toy with the boys nipples through his bralette. He twists his hard pink nubs around through the lace causing Louis to shiver and arch into the feeling. 

Louis opens his eyes and looks at Zayn in front of him, struggling to stay grounded as he is being pushed into his headspace. He forgets Liam has him restrained in his arms and momentarily struggles to reach out for Zayn. Liam feels his legs beginning to cramp from their position so he slows down until he pulls out. A small amount of Liam’s come from earlier drips out but Louis clenches his hole closed when he feels himself leaking. He knows his daddies are proud of him when he keeps their come inside. 

“You okay sweetheart?” Liam asks, not breaking physical contact while he leans over to grab a water bottle. He passes it to Zayn who uncaps it and holds it up for Louis to drink from it. Louis drinks half the bottle, his throat becoming soothed with the cool water. It grounds him and he registers Liam’s question. 

“Y-Yes sir, feel good.” Louis responds, his voice a bit scratchy from Zayn’s rough throat fucking. Zayn takes a drink before offering it to Liam who finishes the bottle and crushes it, tossing it into the waste bin across the room. 

“You think you can handle both our cocks tonight?” Zayn asks, gently rubbing Louis’ soft thigh. Louis nods immediately, his tummy heating up and his little cock twitching at the idea. 

“Yes please.” Louis says and Liam chuckles softly, leaning over to kiss Louis’ temple. 

“So polite, sweet boy.” Liam praises and he reaches into Louis’ bedside table and pulls out a small pink ball gag. “Let’s put this on you, keep you quiet yeah?” Liam asks and Louis nods, obediently opening his mouth to accept it. Liam hands it to Zayn who places it onto the boy. 

“Comfy?” Liam asks and Louis creates a small fist and makes a knocking motion once to say yes.

“Good.” Zayn hums and Liam lays back against Louis’ pillows with a soft groan as his back stretches out. 

“Want to be on your back or tummy against Liam?” Zayn asks and Louis puts up two fingers to indicate the second option and Zayn helps him into position. Louis lays against Liam’s strong chest, letting Zayn spread his legs on either side of Liam’s hips. A bit of come leaks out of him as his legs spread and Zayn bites his lip as he watches it drip out. Louis rests his head against Liam’s warm chest and peeks up at the man who sends him a small smile and places a kiss on his forehead. 

Louis softly whines around the gag when he feels Liam’s cock penetrate him first. He squeezes Liam’s bicep, enjoying the slower sensual thrusts. He shivers as he feels Zayn’s finger enter him alongside of Liam to stretch him out enough for both of them. 

Zayn gently rubs Louis’ thigh as Liam begins to play with the boys hair, rubbing the back of his neck as well. He works a second finger into Louis, watching his breathing pick up. He scissors him alongside of Liam’s slow thrusts and within a few minutes he is ready for Zayn’s cock as well. 

Zayn lines himself up next to Liam and they slowly push into Louis’ tight wet entrance together. 

“Fuck.” Zayn groans and he rests his head against Louis’ heated back, taking a second to truly appreciate how tightly the boy is gripping their cocks. 

Louis is breathing heavily and his hole feels hot and full. He loves getting double penetrated, nothing ever satisfies him more than having both of his doms in him at once. He clenches around them as he gets more comfortable and a muffled moan pushes itself out of his body as Zayn begins to move slowly.

“Feel so good sweetheart.” Liam whispers gently as he begins to thrust alongside of Zayn. Louis moans and his eyes well up with tears again. He always gets so overwhelmed whenever they both fuck him slow and sensual like this. They all prefer rough sex but sometimes this is better. 

Louis grips Liam’s chest as both men begin to fuck him in alterations. Liam thrusts in while Zayn pulls almost all the way out. Louis’ moans get lost in the gag and muffled into Liam’s chest as he gets fucked well. 

Zayn pulls Louis up so he is almost up right between them. He holds the blissed out boy up while he starts to spread bites and kisses over his neck. Louis grips Zayn’s arms around his waist as his cock twitches while Zayn sucks red marks into his skin. 

Liam looks up at the two men above him and wastes no time pressing into Louis hard. Louis shakes as his prostate gets abused by both their cocks.

Liam reaches up and begins to play with Louis’ nipples through his lacy bra and the small boy moans, as he feels his orgasm begin to build. He scrambles to grab both Liam and Zayn’s hands, squeezing them both three times to let them know he is going to come soon. 

“Good girl.” Liam praises, taking this as incentive to grind up into Louis’ hard. The small boy shakes and Liam smirks when he can see both his and Zayn’s cocks bulging out at Louis’ tummy. 

“Zayn, look.” Liam says and Zayn leans forward and his cock throbs as he can see their hard cocks bulging in and out with each thrust. 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Zayn grunts out into Louis’ ear. “Look down at yourself, look at how owned you are. You’re ours.” Zayn growls out and hot tears stream down Louis’ face, his brain sent into overdrive by Zayn’s dark voice. Louis looks down through blurry eyes and sobs out when he sees the bulging in his tummy.

“Fuck, baby girl, you’re so fucking tight.” Liam groans as Louis bounces on their cocks with each of their thrusts, his orgasm so close. His muscles begin to spasm and shake and Zayn feels his own orgasm approaching as he watches Louis fall apart. He grips the back of Louis’ neck in his large hand and that’s when Louis loses control. 

“Such a good little cock slut.” Zayn praises as he watches Louis become over taken with orgasm as him and Liam continue to fuck him well. 

Louis cries out as he feels his entire body flush with heat then an all encompassing wave of pleasure crashes over him. He falls backwards into Zayn’s chest as his cock spurts out come onto Liam. 

Liam grips Louis’ hips and begins to bounce him up and down on their cocks. He groans as he feels Zayn’s cock swell up even larger and he can tell he is about to come as well. Zayn reaches out with the hand not holding Louis’ up and grips Liam’s thick thigh in front of him. 

Louis is lost in his intense high and orgasm. He still feels like he is coming as Zayn begins to empty his load into him. Zayn growls deeply and bites down on Louis’ shoulder as he orgasms. 

“Fuck.” Liam cusses as he watches Zayn come and all it takes is a few more deep strokes for him to be coming right alongside of Zayn. He groans and has to rip his hands away from Louis’ waist when he realizes he was beginning to squeeze way too hard for Louis to handle. He lands them on Zayn’s thighs and squeezes harder there, knowing Zayn will enjoy the pain. 

Zayn gasps as Liam grips his thighs and he tries to catch his breath from having such an intense orgasm. He rests his head against Louis’ back and Liam releases his Zayn’s thighs to run his hands up Louis’ soft sides. 

“Wow.” Liam says softly and Zayn chuckles deeply. 

“Is he even on our planet?” Zayn asks, not able to get a good look at Louis from behind but he knows the boy is probably in a deep head space. Liam looks up and admires Louis’ teary eyes that are shut almost like he is asleep. 

“Nah he’s out of here.” Liam chuckles as he gently pets Louis’ body. Zayn smiles proudly, so pleased they met Louis’ needs tonight then unstraps the gag from around his mouth. 

“Such a good boy, did so well for us. I’m proud of you.” Zayn whispers as he carefully takes the ball gag out. Louis lets out a tiny noise of happiness as Zayn kisses his cheek. 

“Here.” Liam hums as he hands Zayn one of Louis’ larger plugs from his nightstand. 

“Alright, let’s do our best here.” Zayn chuckles, knowing Louis is too blissed out to take an order to clench as they pull out. He lays Louis down on Liam’s chest gently to hopefully work against gravity. Liam raises his hips to angle Louis upwards as Zayn pulls out slowly. Both him and Liam groan as Liam slips out with him. Zayn slides the plug in immediately and is grateful they only lost a little bit of come. 

“Good?” Liam asks and Zayn nods. Liam rolls Louis over onto the bed and continues to cuddle him as Zayn throws a blanket over them. He slips on his briefs and opens the bathroom door rolling his eyes when he sees Edward turn and glance at him from his bedroom. He shuts the door in enough time to see Harry look him up and down as well. He hopes they can smell the heavy scent of sex just to rub it into their faces. He gets a wash cloth and dips it under warm water before squeezing it out and wiping himself off. He rewets it before coming back into Louis’ room, shutting the door and handing it to Liam. Liam wipes Louis off gently while Zayn crawls under the blanket with them. 

When Louis is cleaned off he pulls the boy close, beginning to gently rub his hands over his distended tummy, loving how it feels when they fill him up like this. Liam wipes himself off before joining Zayn. They cuddle him until the boy is passed out, having not even left his headspace before falling asleep. Liam gently lifts him while Zayn pulls all the blankets down from underneath and tucks him in. They continue to sit with him for a few minutes, making sure he isn’t going to wake up before they both quietly stand and pull on some sweatpants of theirs that Louis keeps. Both men exit the room quietly with Zayn’s cigarettes. They pass by the twins open bedroom door and get stared at again. They go out to the balcony and groan as they sit on the bench together. 

Liam grabs them cigarettes and lights his before lighting Zayn’s. They smoke peacefully, both of them enjoying the post sex smoke. They lean back against the bench and don’t even have the energy to get annoyed when Edward comes out as well. He lights his own cigarette before looking over at Zayn and Liam.

“Thought ya’ll were going to bed?” Edward implies he knows they had sex with a grin and Liam can’t help but laugh. Zayn shakes his head with a small smile. 

“Louis asleep?” Harry asks as he comes out onto the balcony. Liam nods and watches Harry pull over one of the loungers to sit on. 

“You really think he’d be awake after what we heard coming from that room?” Edward asks as he tosses Harry his pack of cigarettes. Harry shoots him a pointed look. 

“Aye, mind your fucking business.” Harry scolds his brother and Edward smirks at him, loving whenever Harry gets pissy at him. “We didn’t hear anything.” Harry lies and Liam waves him off. 

“I’m sure you heard most of it, at least we tried to be quiet.” Liam chuckles and Zayn takes a long drag from his smoke, trying to ignore the conversation. He is happy Liam is more sociable and patient. Zayn is just tired and although he is not offended he is definitely uninterested in talking about their bedroom affairs infront of others. 

“It’s chill, can’t help thin walls.” Edward says and Harry lights his own cigarette taking a deep inhale. They share a comfortable silence until Liam finishes his. He waits for Zayn then they both stand.

“Night guys.” Liam says and Zayn gives them a small wave. 

“Night.” Harry hums and Edward nods. They watch Liam and Zayn walk into Louis’ room again before they both stand to sit on the bench next to each other. 

“I don’t think they like us very much.” Harry chuckles as he scoots close to his brother who leans back and puts his arm around the back of the bench to let Harry get closer. 

“Probably not. We’re encroaching on their space with Louis.” Edward says and Harry huffs taking a long pull from his smoke. 

“Not purposely.” Harry says with annoyance and Edward shrugs because it’s inevitable that they will piss Zayn and Liam off at some point and he knows that. He is sure they will piss him off too. 

“You know it doesn’t matter. If we were dating Louis and he moved in with two new guys we’d be handling it a lot worse than they are. I’ve been waiting for the dark haired one to snap.” Edward says and Harry rolls his eyes because of course he had forgotten Zayn’s name already.

“His name is Zayn.” Harry reminds Edward who just grumbles in response. Harry can’t believe his brother sometimes. He loves him but he can be a dick. Edward gently rubs his fingers over Harry’s shoulder as they look up at the stars. Harry relaxes into the touch and leans against his brother willingly. After a few minutes Edward speaks.

“Wanna get on your knees for me?” Edward asks hopefully and Harry scoffs. 

“Fuck off, I’m going to bed.” Harry says with annoyance and he puts his cigarette out in the ash tray, standing and entering the house heading right to their bedroom. 

Edward can’t help but chuckle at his brothers sass before he finishes his own smoke and follows a few minutes later. He enters their bedroom and shuts the door behind him. 

Harry is half asleep when he feels Edward get into their bed. He blinks his eyes open when Edward’s hands begin to touch his hair. He relaxes into his pillow and lifts his shoulder to let Edward pull out the amount of hair he is laying on. He knows the drill of their nightly routine.

“You seem more uptight than usual.” Edward says quietly as he gently begins to french braid Harry’s long curls. He has done this almost every night for his brother since they were kids. It helps them both relax. 

“I feel like I’m being taunted. I want him very much.” Harry says honestly. He likes Louis a lot. His looks, his demeanour, everything. On top of it all, Louis is the first person both him and Edward agree they like. 

“Yeah I know, I do too. Don’t worry baby brother, we always get what we want.” Edward says softly as he ties off Harry’s long braid. Edward was born three minutes ahead of Harry and he never lets him forget it but Harry doesn’t mind too much. 

“Mmhmm.” Harry hums and he rolls over, looking up at Edward. He reaches up and gently grasps Edward’s thin gold chain around his neck to pull him down closer. Edward makes a soft pleased sound and meets Harry, gently connecting their lips in a slow sensual kiss. Harry wraps his arms up around his brothers shoulders to keep him close as they kiss sensually.

Edward licks into Harry’s mouth and his cock twitches when he tastes him. Somehow Harry always tastes like fresh honey. Harry nips at Edward’s tongue and the older man can’t help but smirk and softly chuckle. He pulls back from the kiss and gives Harry one more soft peck on the lips before rolling over to lay on his back. 

Harry rolls over onto his side facing Edward and he rests his hand on Edward’s chest as he gets comfortable and shuts his eyes. Edward glances down and is happy to see his brother looks peaceful and they both go to sleep feeling a bit better than previously in the night. 

The next morning comes quickly. Louis whines softly as he wakes up first, the sun shines through his windows unpleasantly and when Liam wakes up a second later he immediately decides to order Louis different curtains as soon as possible. 

“Mmm, morning princess.” Liam hums deeply, his sleepy morning voice raising goosebumps on Louis’ skin. 

“Morning Li.” Louis responds with a scratchiness in his that is pretty normal for him the day after getting throat fucked. He feels uncomfortably bloated from all the come inside of him. “You guys really filled me up good.” He whines softly. Liam chuckles and kisses Louis’ shoulder. 

“Yeah we did.” Zayn grumbles out as he wakes up. He rubs Louis’ extended belly as he blinks his eyes open and then immediately closes them scrunching his face up because of the sun. 

“What the fuck.” Zayn bites out bitterly as he pulls the blankets up over all of their heads to block out the insulting brightness.

“Yeah, I know, gonna get him new curtains.” Liam says in response. Zayn nods as he tucks his head into Louis’ neck so badly wanting to stay in bed with them forever.

“N-No I can buy them.” Louis argues softly, hating how much money Zayn and Liam spend on him. He always feels like a bother. 

“Hush.” Zayn reprimands and pinches Louis’ bum. The small boy whines softly in response but doesn’t put up too much of a fight as he shuts his eyes again. They all rest in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s soft breathing and cuddling. 

“I miss Niall.” Louis quietly breaks the silence and Liam and Zayn both hum in agreement. 

“Me too sweets. Gonna see him tonight though.” Liam promises and Louis smiles softly remembering Zayn and Liam were taking him to the city tonight. 

“Oh yeah! What are we doing there?” Louis asks with excitement. 

“Gonna take you two to a nice restaurant and a hotel for the night. Classic wine and dine.” Zayn winks and Louis giggles softly, leaning up to kiss Zayn gently. Liam feels around under the pillows for his vape and his phone. He finds it and takes a hit before checking the time. He sees it’s reaching 8 am and he turns his phone screen around for Zayn to see. 

“Mmm baby girl, go hop in the shower with Li, I gotta go make a few calls then I’ll be in.” Zayn breaks their kiss to speak gently to Louis who nods. 

“Okay daddy.” Louis smiles sweetly. They all sit up slowly. Zayn pulls on his sweatpants and runs his hand through his hair before pulling on Liam’s sweatshirt and slipping out of the bedroom with his phone and cigarettes. Liam stands and opens the door to the bathroom walking over and locking the other one before starting the shower. Louis comes into the bathroom and sorts through his bath products to find his peach set. Liam puts them all in the shower and Louis gets his and Zayn’s products out as well. 

They get into the hot water together and Liam groans as he stretches under the spray. Louis reaches out and gently touches the man’s firm muscles as he flexes. Liam leans down and kisses his forehead before reaching around to feel for Louis’ plug. 

“Ready?” Liam asks and Louis nods, he whines softly as Liam slowly pulls it out. Come begins to run down his legs and the water flushes it into the drain. His tummy almost immediately returns to normal and he grabs his loofa and pours his sweet peach body wash on it and begins to clean himself well. 

Zayn leans over the balcony as he smokes and makes their reservations for the night before calling his dad. 

“Morning starshine.” Gabriel says when he picks up. 

“Morning, I made the reservations for tonight.” Zayn says before taking a deep inhale from his cigarette while looking off into the tree line past the property fence. 

“Good, I sent you some money for it, use it please.” Gabriel says and Zayn softly sighs. 

“Dad you pay me more than enough, I can handle it.” Zayn replies, hating taking hand outs. He likes to work hard for his money. They weren’t always very wealthy so he has good values about money ingrained in his system. 

“Well I already had it transferred so take that.” Gabriel chuckles and Zayn can’t help but softly laugh as well. “Go buy something really nice for Niall and Louis to wear if you don’t want it for the reservation then. Okay?” Gabriel says and Zayn thinks that’s fair enough. He will never say no to doing things for Niall and Louis and his dad takes advantage of that. 

“Alright that works.” Zayn smiles softly. “Care if I take the new Corvette?” Zayn asks, wanting to have his plans in order before he starts the day so they won’t be late for their dinner reservations.

“Please take it. Stop in to say goodbye before you go alright?” Gabriel asks.

“Of course, see you then, love you.” Zayn says as he shifts on his feet becoming cold in the morning air. 

“Alright love you too, see you in a bit.” Gabriel replies and hangs up and Zayn heads back inside. He goes right into Louis’ room but he thinks he may have heard someone awake downstairs already.

He strips down and smiles when he enters the bathroom to see a sudsy Louis and Liam in the shower. He gets in right away and smacks Louis’ soapy bum making the smaller boy giggle. They all shower and when they get out Louis rubs lotion all over himself while Zayn and Liam brush their teeth. 

“What am I supposed to wear tonight?” Louis asks softly before grabbing his own toothbrush. 

“We’ll have something dropped off for you.” Zayn says and Liam immediately feels a warmness build in his chest, he loves shopping for Niall and Louis. 

“Okay! Thank you.” Louis smiles after he spits out his toothpaste and leans over to give Liam a kiss on his cheek then Zayn. 

He heads into his bedroom and Liam and Zayn follow and sort through a drawer of their clothing to find something clean to wear. 

“I can wash your clothes from yesterday.” Louis offers and begins to pick them up and toss them into his clothes basket. 

“Thank you love bug.” Liam hums as he pulls out clean briefs and tosses a pair at Zayn. They get dressed, Zayn in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt and Liam in a pair of black track pants and a maroon sweatshirt. They sit on the bed to put on their socks and admire Louis as he pulls on a pair of dark periwinkle floral lace panties with a matching bralette. 

He walks over to his mirror and puts on a facial moisturizer, cherry chapstick, leave in conditioner, and his deodorant. He accidentally makes eye contact with Zayn in the mirror and holds it as the man’s dark eyes look into his. He feels a thrill run up his spine as they look at each other. His cheeks become a rosy pink. Zayn licks his lips then as he bites the bottom lip one of his sharp canines peek out. Louis almost moans at the sight and breaks eye contact taking a deep breath. He glances at Liam who has his eye brows raised at him obviously seeing that interaction him and Zayn just shared. 

“Well that was erotic.” Liam mumbles and Zayn softly chuckles. Louis’ blush has yet to leave his cheeks as he looks through his comfy clothes. He puts on a pair of pastel tie dyed high waisted yoga pants and a loose grey crop top. He slides on some white ankle socks and his fuzzy pink slippers. 

“You look cute.” Liam comments as Louis walks over looking for his vape. Liam pulls him into his lap and Louis smiles up at him giving the man a kiss. He hits his vape and feels his morning headache begin to dissipate.

“Thank you, you do too. Zayn, ehh I don’t know about you.” Louis teases with a giggle and Liam laughs wholeheartedly. Zayn chuckles and gently pinches Louis’ bum. 

“Smoke then breakfast?” Zayn asks as he stands to stretch. Liam likes the idea of that. His stomach growls in response.

“Yes please.” Louis says and he stands to  
go to his stash box to get a bowl packed.

“Don’t worry sugar, I have a pre roll.” Zayn says and Louis puts his box back. 

“Thanks daddy.” Louis says and Zayn nods as they put on sweatshirts before heading out to the back porch. Liam and Zayn are both pretty happy Edward and Harry seem to still be asleep. They discuss what to make for breakfast as they pass around the joint. 

“I say full line up. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, pancakes, toast.” Liam lists off and Louis softly giggles as Zayn rolls his eyes. 

“Okay master chef, you gonna cook?” Zayn asks, knowing Liam can’t cook worth shit. Liam immediately shuts his mouth and frowns. Louis takes a hit from the joint and feels terrible when he sees Liam’s disappointed face.

“Don’t worry Lili, I’ll cook a full breakfast for you.” Louis smiles sweetly and Liam smiles immediately very brightly. 

“Aww you’re such a sweetheart, thank you baby girl. Don’t worry by the time we finish smoking I know Zayn will help you. I’ll do the dishes.” Liam promises and Louis glances over at Zayn who reaches for the joint with a soft smile. 

“Of course I will help.” Zayn hums deeply and kisses Louis’ soft cheek before grabbing the joint from Liam and taking another hit. 

“What time should I be ready tonight?” Louis asks as he looks over his nails realizing he will definitely have to give them some attention. 

“We’ll be here at 6.” Zayn promises and Louis nods happily accepting the joint. 

“I’m excited.” Louis smiles softly before taking a hit and that makes both Liam and Zayn’s chest warm up. They both feel excited but anxious. They hate lying to Louis and Niall but they are very nervous to tell the truth. 

“Good.” Liam hums softly and they finish off the joint before heading back inside and downstairs. They find Maggie and Lily sitting on the couch drinking coffee. 

“Morning!” Maggie smiles brightly at the trio and Lily turns around raising her mug in greeting. 

“Morning.” The boys echo as they reach the bottom of the steps. 

“You guys eat breakfast yet?” Zayn asks leaning over the stair banister to look at the women. 

“Nope. Are you hungry? I’ll get something started.” Maggie says standing immediately and Louis walks over and gives her a hug.

“We got it mommy. Zayn’s gonna help me cook and you know how good of a cook he is.” Louis says softly as she hugs him back, squeezing her son as she breathes him in, ignoring the faint smell of weed. She knows they smoke, her and Lily do too and she’s not about to be a hypocrite so she allows it. They have always been close. Especially after his dad left. They were able to start fresh together and discovered they get along very well. 

“Okay, just call me if you guys need help then.” Maggie says and she allows Lily to gently pull her back down into the couch. 

“Thank you boys.” Lily smiles softly and they nod before heading into the kitchen. Liam walks over to the fridge and grabs his leftovers from the night before, way too hungry to wait. 

“Don’t ruin your appetite.” Zayn scoffs and Louis softly giggles as Liam takes a massive bite of his burrito. 

“I honestly don’t think he will.” Louis smiles as he begins to pull out ingredients. Zayn just shakes his head with a soft smile and turns on the stove putting a large pan on for the sausage and bacon. 

Louis starts a fresh pot of coffee and puts on one of Niall’s favourite playlists before getting everything together for a pancake mix. 

“You must miss him.” Liam softly chuckles, immediately recognizing the song as one of Niall’s favourites. 

“I always do when we aren’t together.” Louis answers honestly and Zayn gently pulls Louis towards him and kisses the boys head. He always appreciates how well the two boys get along. 

“You’ll see him soon.” Zayn promises before allowing Louis to get back to the pancake mix. After it’s prepared he puts it next to Zayn who is beginning a large pan of scrambled eggs. 

Louis pours them all coffees. He puts sugar and milk in Liam’s and passes it to him then just a splash of milk in Zayn’s before putting it next to him. He makes himself an iced coffee with caramel creamer. He sips at it through a straw as he begins to butter half a loaf of bread before arranging it on a baking tray. Zayn puts it in the oven to toast while Louis starts to cut up an assortment of fruit. Liam finishes his burrito before tossing his trash and walking around the island to get a head start on the dishes. 

“Smells good.” Louis jumps when he hears Harry’s voice, having not seen the man come into the room. He looks up to see Harry rubbing his eyes. He is in a pair of sweatpants hand has no shirt on. His curls that frames his face are a bit frizzy and his looks tired still. Louis thinks he looks rather soft like this and briefly imagines he must be warm and snuggly. Louis looks back down at the pineapple he is cutting up. 

“Hope your hungry.” Zayn says as he starts pouring pancake batter. He doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Harry. He didn’t miss the subtle differences in his and Edward’s tone. 

“Always. Anyway I can help?” Harry asks, walking forward to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Lou, need help cutting fruit?” Zayn asks, always taking the lead for him because he knows Louis doesn’t like having a lot of control. 

“Umm, sure.” Louis says softly and Harry grabs a cutting board and knife turning around to stand next to Louis at the island. Harry does a quick once over of Louis’ body and decides he really like those pants. The tie dye is cute. 

“Morning.” Harry hums and gently bumps his hip into Louis’ with a soft warm smile. Louis’ cheeks tint softly as he glances up at Harry’s kind face and smiles back. 

“Good morning.” Louis says and quickly looks back down to his fruit before he gets lost in the lush green fields that Harry’s eyes contain. 

They continue to prepare the breakfast peacefully until the back door opens and they are all hit with the smell of sweat and cigarettes. Louis feels a pair of eyes roaming his body and he has a pit of excitement growing in the small of his gut. He can take a good guess on who came inside but he can’t bring himself not to glance over his shoulder. 

There Edward stands in all of his sexy glory. Sweat is dripping down his biceps and chest, his sweatpants are hanging low on his hips and Louis bites the inside of his cheek when he notices the distinct v-line on his lower abdomen leading into the sweatpants. His hair is damp with sweat and dripping and then Louis quickly looks away when he notices Edward is watching him back. 

Zayn clenches his jaw and has to stop himself from grabbing the hot pan in front of him when he notices the lust in Edward’s eyes as he looks at Louis. The two men lock eyes and Edward can’t help but smirk when he sees Zayn’s dark predatory gaze. He puts his hands up in defeat and turns to the fridge to get a water bottle out. 

“God you fucking stink.” Harry grumbles out as he starts cutting up an orange. Liam holds in his chuckle because even though he is very much attracted to Edward and the sweaty smoky smell that accompanied him inside Harry is right, it’s rather strong. 

“I see you woke up on the the bright side of the bed.” Edward says sarcastically as he downs a bottle of water. He tosses it into the trash and walks over to steal a small chunk of pineapple from Louis’ cutting board.

“Good morning.” Edward says softly to Louis and the small boy blushes as he is engulfed in Edward’s strong scent. Edward is so close Louis can feel the warmth radiating from his overheated body. Louis wonders what he was doing, he guesses he went for a run because he also can pick up an outdoorsy smell. 

“M-Morning.” Louis stutters as he feels Edward breathing down his neck. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and takes a slow deep breath to try not to be so affected by Edward’s intrusion.

“Breakfasts done in 10 minutes.” Zayn states frankly, turning to look at Edward who glances away from Louis and back up to Zayn. 

“Smells delicious, can’t wait. Gonna go shower since apparently I stink.” Edward says as he narrows his eyes at Harry who meets his eyes with a soft smile. Edward chuckles before exiting the room and heading up the stairs. 

“Is he always that omnipresent?” Liam asks, everyone aware that the entire atmosphere shifts in Edward’s presence.

“Unfortunately. Believe it or not though, he’s a nice person. He just enjoys pushing buttons.” Harry replies, aware that his brother puts people on edge when they first meet. 

“I’m sure he is an absolute joy.” Zayn says sarcastically and Harry laughs. Louis jumps at the sound because it’s a loud full and deep noise that he wasn’t expecting. Liam chuckles lowly and they continue to prepare breakfast. Harry helps Louis put the fruit on a platter then gets out serving dishes and hands them to Zayn as he needs them. Liam sets the table and Edward is back downstairs a few minutes later smelling like fresh pine. He picks up a bag of oranges and gets out the juicer to get some fresh squeezed orange juice put together. It’s one of Harry’s favourites so Edward isn’t surprised when he feels Harry’s large hand momentarily pass over his still bare back. Edward leans into the gentle touch, enjoying the feeling.

“Thank you.” Harry softly hums and Edward sends him a small smile. Although Harry thought no one was looking Liam caught that tiny interaction. He looks back down at the dish he is drying and he debates in his head what exactly that was about. It could have been a brotherly touch but it looked way too gentle. Honestly though he has never seen brothers touch like that, thinking back to how Zayn and David are. He just doesn’t think what he just saw was exactly normal. He tucks it into his memory but doesn’t dwell on it. 

“Time to eat!” Louis calls into the living room when the final plate of pancakes is on the table. Everyone sits down at the table and Louis gladly takes his spot in between Zayn and Liam. 

Louis bites his lip as he looks at the large assortment of food and tries to think of what he would like. Zayn gives Louis time to think but noticed that everyone but Maggie and Lily is waiting to dig in until after Louis has gotten what he wants first. Zayn glances up at Maggie and Lily and is happy to see they are in their own little world. He grabs Louis’ plate and gets him two pancakes, three strips of bacon and a spoonful of eggs. He puts a piece of toast on the plate then gets him a bowl filled with an assortment of fruit. Edward grabs the orange juice and leans forward tentatively glancing at Zayn first who gives him a soft nod then he fills up Louis’ glass. 

“Good?” Liam asks softly and Louis immediately nods, blushing and looking down at his plate. 

“Thank you.” Louis says softly and Zayn gently rubs his thigh under the table before he dives into the food with Liam, Edward and Harry. Louis giggles softly as the men pile up their plates. He counts 6 pancakes on Harry’s plate and Edward has a mountain of bacon and eggs. Liam is a big fan of everything so he just loaded himself up and Zayn makes himself three toast sandwiches filled with as much eggs, bacon and sausage as it can fit. Louis realizes none of them took fruit and he frowns because that was one of his only jobs. 

“I-I cut fruit.” He stutters out quietly and immediately each one reaches for the fruit tray at once. Louis blushes and looks down at his plate because they are only getting some to make him happy but it feels so nice that they all want to make him happy. There is a part of himself that craves attention and having all these men around him acting like this is satisfying it. He picks up his fork and begins to eat his own fruit, trying to settle the mild excitement stirring in his tummy.

After about 20 minutes everything is completely eaten and Louis stands first to collect some plates. He walks over to the sink and begins to rinse the dishes off. Harry stands and grabs his and Edward’s dishes walking towards the sink. Zayn glances up and notices how long Harry’s hair is. It’s in a long braid and it travels all the way down a bit past the centre of his back. 

Zayn has always struggled with intrusive sexual thoughts so he isn’t surprised when the image of Harry’s braid wrapped around his hand flashes through his head. He immediately realizes he is attracted to the twins and he thinks about Harry’s head yanking backwards as he pulls on the braid, watching Harry struggle against it. He sucks in a quick breath as he feels himself become slightly aroused. He isn’t broken from his trance until he feels Liam softly smack his thigh. He jumps and glances over at him. Liam is staring across the table at Edward. When Zayn glances at Edward he is met with what can only be described as the look a wild animal gets when protecting their food. This is the most intense flare he has received from Edward so far. He doesn’t glare back because he doesn’t know why Edward is upset. Zayn doesn’t understand at all yet. He glances at Liam who looks just as confused and then back at Edward who immediately drags his eyes away to glare into the table clenching his jaw tightly. A second later Edward almost jumps up and exits the room quickly. 

“What the fuck was that?” Zayn asks Liam quietly who rubs his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened.

“Who fucking knows man. He’s weird.” Liam finally whispers back because there is no rational response for Edward’s behaviour. As far as they know of course. 

“Where’s Ed?” Harry asks walking back to the table, a bit confused because his brother is a jerk but not a big enough one to not help clean up a meal that was cooked for him. 

“I don’t know man, he looked all pissed then stormed out.” Liam responds and Harry’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and concern. He glances at the stairs and bites his lip, wanting to go after his brother but not wanting to be rude and not help clean up. He decides that whatever happened it probably is good to give Edward some time alone. 

“Weird.” Harry mumbles and grabs a few dishes. Zayn and Liam stand and join Louis in the kitchen cleaning up. Maggie and Lily have slipped into the backyard to plan Maggie’s garden for next year. After a few minutes the room is spotless. 

“Thanks for breakfast, it was really good.” Harry says and Zayn smiles softly at him. He really likes Harry, he is very pretty. 

“No problem, I’ll have to cook again sometime.” Zayn responds glancing at Harry and they hold eye contact momentarily. 

“Sounds great.” Harry smiles and Zayn bites his bottom lip, admiring Harry’s dimples. Harry blinks before turning away and heading upstairs to figure out what is going on with Edward. 

“You know, you are excellent at cutting fruit.” Liam flirts softly with Louis and the small boy giggles, turning around with the dish towel in his hands, drying them. 

“Yeah, the way you cut those strawberries into those stars, that was pretty cool.” Zayn agrees, reaching forward to gently rub Louis’ hip. 

“Sounds like you are both being really nice to me because you are about to tell me you guys have to get going.” Louis narrows his eyes, knowing most of their tricks. Liam and Zayn both get a slightly guilty expression and Louis softly laughs because he knows them too well. 

“You gonna be okay here? Seems like Harry is nice and Edward doesn’t seem to be completely psychopathic.” Liam says and Louis begins to softly giggle until he looks past Liam and sees Edward and Harry in the doorway. 

“Tell me how you really feel.” Edward smirks at Liam who whips around and immediately goes to apologize. “It’s all good, I know how I present myself. Besides you said I don’t seem completely psychopathic, that’s kind of a compliment right?” Edward asks looking at Harry who gives him an overly enthusiastic nod that is clearly a lie. Louis giggles softly and Edward chuckles.

“Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for the meal, sorry I didn’t help clean up more, I will definitely help out more next time.” Edward promises and Liam, Zayn and Louis all softly smile because they all know that an apology from a man as rough as Edward should be taken seriously.

“It’s all good.” Zayn says and he walks forward and reaches out a hand for Edward to shake. “Liam and I have to get going.” Zayn says and Edward nods, shaking his hand, a truce has been called with these gestures.

“I’m sure we will be seeing more of each other in the future, I’m glad, you guys seem pretty cool.” Edward says and Zayn smiles, then breaks their hand shake to shake Harry’s next. Liam shakes Edward’s hand and then Harry’s as well.

“Could I give you our numbers? In case we ever need to reach each other?” Liam asks the twins and they immediately nod. 

“Good idea.” Harry agrees and they exchange numbers while Louis fills up his water bottle for the day. 

“Alright love we are heading out.” Zayn says walking over to Louis who immediately gives him a big hug. They embrace each other for a long time, Zayn aware of Louis’ separation anxiety. He gives Louis a soft kiss on the forehead before letting go and gently pushing him towards Liam who gives him a kiss before a large bear hug, lifting Louis slightly causing the boy to giggle. 

“Love you both.” Louis says to them and they smile down at him. Zayn reaches out and runs his thumb over Louis’ cheek. 

“Love you too Princess.” Zayn hums and then Liam squeezes Louis’ hip. 

“Love you more.” Liam says and Louis giggles feeling warmth spread through his chest. The two men step onto the back porch and say goodbye to Maggie and Lily who thank them for breakfast and welcome them back at any time. 

“See you at 6.” Louis says as he walks with Zayn and Louis to the front door, opening it for them and waving as the men walk out. 

“See you lovely.” Zayn hums and Liam blows Louis a little kiss making the small boy giggle. He shuts the door and turns around to bounce up the stairs to find his phone and text Niall. 

He zooms into his bedroom and flops on his bed, grabbing his vape and hitting it before finding his phone. 

‘ni i miss you’ -lou

He sits up and begins to clean up his room. He makes his bed and organizes his stuffed animals before he hears Harry and Edward out in the den. He continues to clean up then puts all of his laundry including Zayn and Liam’s into a basket. Once everything is cleaned up he climbs onto his bed and relaxes into the pillows and stuffed animals and scrolls through his phone. 

‘miss you too, im excited for tonight, zayn called and told me the plans. how was your night with them?’ -ni

‘good, would have been better with you’ -lou

Louis stands and grabs the clothes basket to get the laundry done. When he comes out with it and heads toward the stairs Edward immediately stands and walks over.

“Let me.” The tall man says and takes the basket before Louis can argue. He follows the older man down the steps and to the small laundry room. Edward sets it down in front of the washer for him. 

“Thank you.” Louis smiles softly and Edward hums. He lingers for a moment then pulls himself up on top of the dryer watching Louis load the clothes in to the washer. 

“Going to the city tonight huh?” Edward asks and Louis glances up at him before looking back down at the clothes in his hands and continuing to fill the washer. 

“Mmmhmm.” Louis sing songs out and Edward lets out a dramatic sigh. Louis softly giggles. “Does that not suit your plans?” Louis asks a bit teasingly, ignoring the fact that he is slightly flirting. Edward smirks at him then nods, his dark hair falling into his face. Louis watches him push it back with his large hand. He admires the gold rings on his hands softly glinting. Louis blinks away when he sees Edward watching him. 

“Your boys don’t like me huh?” Edward asks and Louis’ cheeks tint red, he lets out a tiny breath as he puts the last of the laundry in. 

“They like you.” Louis says and it’s a good lie but Edward sees right through it. He puts laundry soap in and shuts the lid, leaning forward to choose his settings on the machine. 

“Don’t lie to me kitten.” Edward says in a rumbling timbre. Louis shivers and looks down at his feet as his little cock twitches in his pants. His cheeks are a bright red and he isn’t too sure what to do or say. All he knows is he wants to hear Edward call him kitten all day. 

“What’s goin on?” Harry asks when he feels the energy in the room and Louis jumps about a foot in the air, having not heard Harry come down the stairs. The room feels too small, Edward’s rich smokey pine cologne fills the space and now Harry is standing in the doorway without a shirt on still looking so soft from just waking up a bit ago. Louis feels a panic building inside him, he knows that if he follows his gut right now he is going to have a lot of explaining to do with Liam and Zayn and this feels wrong. He feels like he needs permission from Zayn, Liam and Niall to even have these thoughts about the twins. Not to mention they are his stepbrothers and it’s a bit fucked up. He needs to leave this room before something happens that he regrets. He fumbles as he hits start on the washer, refusing to look at either of them in the eye.

“N-Nothing.” Louis stutters out an answer to Harry’s question and he quickly squeezes past him. He runs up the stairs and straight to his room, shutting the door then flopping onto a bean bag groaning into it. He really hopes the day passes quickly and he has far away from this house as soon as possible. Being around Harry and Edward alone is a dangerous game that he doesn’t see himself winning at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love all of your comments please feel free to share what you think. i read every single one of them and love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. love you guys! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Louis has been hiding out in his room for most of the morning to avoid Harry and Edward. At 11:00 am he is ready to go smoke then eat some lunch. He opens his door quietly and sees Harry and Edward on the couch in the den playing what looks like a Borderlands game and he stops when he sees it. He likes playing Borderlands. He nervously fidgets with his hands unsure if he wants to try and talk to them about it. He decides life would be easier if he got along with them so he takes a deep breath to gain some courage before coming out of his room quietly and standing about 5 feet away from the back of the couch. 

“W-Which one is this?” He asks nervously, not wanting to be seen as foolish because he knows boys can sometimes be mean about including everyone in video games. Harry and Edward both look up at the same time and Louis blushes darkly. 

“The pre-sequel.” Harry responds and Louis nods, walking forward and leaning against the couch between the two men, watching the game play. 

“You play?” Edward asks, genuine surprise in his tone that Louis ignores. He nods slowly. 

“Yeah, I like the second one, never played this one.” Louis says and suddenly Harry is handing Louis his controller. Louis sputters but grabs it quick because Harry’s player was getting beat up on. He immediately scrambles to remember the controls and successfully manages to start shooting at the enemies. 

“Play for me short stack, I gotta pee.” Harry says and Louis blinks but nods, walking around to the front of the couch while playing. 

“Okay.” Louis says distractedly as he backs up curling his legs underneath him as he sinks down on the large cozy sectional next to Edward. He didn’t realize how close he sat and is about to scoot over when he starts getting attacked again. He jumps back in the game and begins to unload on the enemy. Edward chuckles deeply as he watches Louis play, the smaller boy immediately becoming engrossed. 

“Damn.” Edward smirks as Louis wipes out almost an entire wave of enemies. Louis giggles softly and bites his lip when he glances over at the man next to him. Edward has his long legs stretched out onto the coffee table in front of them and he is leaned back into the couch. He looks back at the screen when Edward meets his gaze. They play until Harry returns. He sits right next to Louis, similarly to Edward, crossing his legs on the coffee table. 

“Here you go.” Louis hums, trying to hand the controller back to Harry. The younger twin just chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Keep playing, it’s all good.” Harry says and Louis bites his lip then nods. He glances at both men on either side of him and realizes they have successfully trapped him between them. He starts to play the game again, trying to stay casual. 

Louis watches Edward load up a vehicle and hop into the driver’s seat. Louis gets in at the shooter seat and Edward drives them around letting him take out enemies along the road. 

“Well shit kid. We’ll have to get a few TV’s set up out here. You’re good, you should play with us.” Edward says and Louis gasps as Harry shifts and his thigh presses against Louis’. He blinks and nods politely, responding to Edward. 

“Okay.” Louis peeps out, focusing on the game ignoring how every time one of them shifts they get closer. He waits at a weapons counter and searches around for his vape. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Harry asks, watching Louis try to look down beside him to see if it slipped into the couch. 

“Vape.” Louis replies and he watches Edward dig into the pockets of his sweats pulling out a large box mod. He hands it to Louis. The small boy glances up at him hesitantly.

“Go ahead sugar. It’s 18 milligram nic so it’ll hit a little hard.” Edward says, softly warning because he has no idea what Louis usually vapes. Louis takes the heavy black and red mod and takes a deep inhale. He usually vapes 12 mg’s but he hits Zayn’s vape all the time and that usually has high nicotine levels. He fills his lungs, having started getting a small headache. 

“Thank you.” Louis says after blowing the large cloud towards the floor, having learned not to let his mom see him vape. 

“Course.” Edward hums and takes it back to take a hit of his own. Louis watches Harry fish out his own vape which is a mod very similar to Edward’s but his is dark green and silver. It catches Louis’ eye. 

“Can I see?” Louis asks softly, having been interested in getting himself a new vape for a while. Harry takes a hit then hands it over. 

“Pretty dope right?” Harry asks, always enjoying getting interesting vape mods and watching the way people who like to vape have a little moment of wonderment when they see it. They have a shelf in their bedroom of their entire collection. Him and Edward always buy themselves cool vapes then keep them in good condition so they can clean them up and put them on the shelf and grab a different one as often as they want. 

“Yeah. Hold on let me grab mine.” Louis says as he hands the vape back and stands on the cushion underneath him to climb over the couch. 

Harry and Edward both watch Louis rise on the short little legs that were curled up underneath him. When he stands the twins let their eyes roam from Louis’ small socked feet, admiring the way his tight pants wrap around tiny ankles then traveling into ample calves, and lovely knees. Edward has a burst of arousal traveling through his body as plump thighs make it to his eye level. Harry feels drool puddle in his mouth as he appreciates the way Louis’ well rounded chubby ass curves into his thick thighs. Then just like that the boy is over the back of the couch and scurrying into his bedroom. 

“I want him to sit on my face.” Harry says quietly enough Louis won’t be able to hear and Edward can’t hold back stifled laughter at how ever so polite Harry went completely serious and said that. 

“Me too baby brother.” Edward chuckles and reaches over to give Harry’s thick muscular thigh a good squeeze in his large hand, leaving it there until Louis comes back out to rejoin them. He pulls back before Louis can see. 

“It only takes one 18650, but I wanna get a large mod that takes two because I like vaping at higher wattages.” Louis says, talking about the amount of batteries the vape takes and how much power it can produce. He climbs back over the couch plopping down between Harry and Edward who are looking at the smaller vape in his hand. Both twins raise their eyebrows in mild surprise, not expecting Louis to know what he is talking about. 

They both immediately internally scold themselves because it’s rude to assume things like that. However, they had formed the assumption based on how Louis interacted with Zayn and Liam the previous night. He just seemed so dependent that it’s a bit odd seeing how Louis is when they aren’t around.

“I like the colour.” Edward says noticing the bright blue and magenta that is painted over thin metal. He doesn’t like the brand but it’s a good vape, just looks a little beat up.

“Thanks. It’s old, I’ve had it for a while, it’s all fucked up.” Louis softly giggles looking at where the paint is chipping. Edward smiles softly, thinking it’s rather cute when Louis swears.

“May I?” Harry asks, reaching for it. Louis hands it right over. Louis looks at Harry’s large hand curl around what now looks to be a tiny vape.

“Course.” Louis hums, Harry takes a hit of it and notices the coil is a little burnt. He looks at it and checks a few settings to see if he can get it to run at a higher wattage but Louis’ right it’s already maxed out. Harry hands it back. 

“C’mere.” Harry hums, standing. Edward was thinking the same thing so he follows Harry, both waiting for Louis at their bedroom door. The small boy blinks up at them, a thrill of excitement travels into his tummy when both men look at him and softly smirk, waiting for him to follow them into their bedroom. The idea of being in that room with them makes Louis’ little cock twitch in his pants. 

“We won’t bite.” Edward rumbles out seductively and both men chuckle when the small boys cheeks turn bright red. Louis stands and looks down at his fuzzy socks, each step feeling like he is teetering on the edge of a tight rope as he walks forward. He nervously fiddles with his hands when he finally pauses in front of them. The twins tear their eyes away from the nervous boy to share a devilish glance before both turning into the room. 

Louis looks up and admires the well decorated space, the smell of both of them mixing and combining into a sweet sappy pine smell. Harry’s honey soaked scent complimenting Edward’s heavy earthy smell very nicely. 

He glances at their massive unmade bed and ignores the sudden image of having his hands strapped to their headboard. He immediately stares at their wall art to pull himself out of that thought. Then he turns to see both Edward and Harry looking back at him. His cheeks somehow manage to become an even darker crimson red. He notices that behind them is a large shelf with at least 40 different vape mods neatly displayed next to a line up of different vape juices. 

“Woah.” Louis smiles, his eyes lighting up brightly having never seen a collection like this in person. He walks forward, momentarily forgetting their sexual tension as he becomes close to invading the two mens personal space so he can get a closer look. He looks at each mod slowly, admiring them. 

“Pretty neat huh?” Edward asks with a soft smile, Louis glances up at the man only a few inches away from him. He goes to move back but he realizes Harry is right next to him on his other side. 

“Y-Yeah.” Louis stutters softly from his nerves. He hasn’t smoked since this morning, he knows this would be easier if he smoked. He shuts his eyes when Harry leans forward a bit, close enough that if either slightly moved they’d be touching. 

“This one is my favourite.” Harry says slowly into his ear. Louis blinks up at the intricately engraved brass vape that Harry is pointing to. 

“Ed got it for me last Christmas. It’s an Otto Carter.” Harry softly explains but Louis isn’t to sure what that means. Edward reaches out and picks it up and brings it closer to Louis for him to see it better. 

“Otto Carter is a firearms engraver. He also engraves vapes by hand.” Edward furthers Harry’s explanation and Louis nods slowly as he admires the fine details of the intricately designed mod.

“It’s incredible.” Louis says honestly and Edward softly smiles before putting it back. Louis feels Harry move back from him as well. 

“Which do you like the most?” Edward asks curiously. Louis bites the inside of his cheek and makes a soft noise of contemplation. 

“That’s a difficult question.” Louis softly giggles and Harry smiles dreamily at the sound. He wants to listen to Louis giggle all the time. Edward fondly watches as Louis looks at each vape once more, appreciating Louis’ desire to answer the question to the best of his ability. 

“I think maybe this one.” Louis says, pointing at a simple box mod that has marbled light and dark blues on the side. “However I like this one as well because of the pink.” Louis adds pointing to another one that has a few bright baby pink accents. 

“Which one would you like?” Harry asks. Louis’ mouth immediately drops open and his eyes get wide looking between the two twins as he steps back slightly.

“I can’t, I’m clumsy, I would drop it immediately.” Louis panics at the idea of accidentally breaking something out of the twins collection making his heart race. Edward can tell how quickly Louis became uncomfortable about the idea so he doesn’t push it. 

“Okay, that’s okay.” Harry says softly, giving the boy a small reassuring smile to try and bring him back to the relaxing atmosphere they were previously in. 

“The offer still stands at any point. You’re welcome to borrow any of these.” Edward assures and Louis nods quickly. 

“Thank you so much, I would just feel absolutely horrible if anything happened to it.” Louis says and he twiddles his fingers nervously. He glances up between the two men nervously, hoping he didn’t insult them. 

“It’s all good love.” Harry promises and Louis blushes and nods, his heart skipping a beat when Harry calls him love. He feels a bit out of place now, not sure what to do with himself inside the twins room. He glances at the bed once more and he notices the sheets are a dark red. They look soft. Before he can stop himself he realizes he is reaching out to touch the bed. He immediately stops and softly clears his throat, able to feel Harry and Edward’s eyes on him. 

“I like your sheets.” Louis says quietly as his cheeks turn as red as the bedding is. Edward can’t hold back his amused smile, softly chuckling. Harry bites his lip with a small laugh. 

“Not as cool as yours.” Harry promises and Louis giggles, remembering Harry complimented his sheets yesterday. 

“Hey, I uh- I was gonna go smoke. Did you guys maybe, wanna smoke with me?” Louis asks tentatively and immediately the twins are grabbing their sweatshirts. 

“Say less.” Edward chuckles and Louis smiles brightly and glances at Harry who is beginning to roll a joint.

“I’m gonna go get mine.” Louis says and he turns on his heel to head into his bedroom. 

“We can cover you.” Harry offers and Louis pauses. 

“I appreciate it but I actually got some new stuff I wanna try.” Louis says sincerely and Harry nods. 

“Right on.” The curly haired man hums. Louis leaves the doors open between their rooms and pulls out his stash box and climbing into his bed. He feels his chest warm up as he catches Zayn and Liam’s lingering scents on his pillows. 

Louis gets out his grinder and the new bud Zayn had dropped off. He opens the baggie and the scent of it smacks him in the face. He pulls out a large nug that is incredibly green and so sticky it doesn’t even seem dried. He places it on his power puff girls rolling tray to admire it. A second later Edward lingers in the doorway, Louis looks up and smiles softly at him. Even though the twins make him terribly uncomfortable, it’s only because he is so attracted to them. He wants them to like him as much as he likes them. 

“Your room looks very nice.” Edward compliments softly, looking around at the cozy soft aesthetic. He appreciates Louis’ style. He is what he is and it fits him well. Edward never considered that a gem  
like Louis would just fall into his and Harry’s hands. 

“Thank you.” Edward hears Louis softly chime and he glances over at him perched on all of his pillows and stuffed animals. The small lad is looking at a large bud on his tray and Edward walks over when he sees it’s a rather vibrant green. He bends down, placing one hand on the bed as he leans to get a look at the nug. 

“Damn kid, looks like some nice shit.” Edward smiles and Louis nods immediately. He glances up at Edward who is rather close again but just ignores that looking back down at the weed. 

“Yeah, you both can try it if you’d like.” Louis responds as he grabs his grinder. He breaks off little pieces and puts it into his grinder over the tray. 

“Nah, we don’t wanna take from your stash.” Edward says, not aware that Louis has easy resupply. He knows he has his own steady supplier back in their old neighbourhood that he can still go to at any point so he doesn’t want to smoke any of Louis’ weed in case the small lad has any trouble getting a hold of it. 

“I promise a hit or two will not be taking from my stash.” Louis rolls his eyes dramatically as he grinds and Edward softly chuckles, enjoying the smaller boys presence. 

“Whatever you say kitten.” Edward hums, really liking that he is leaned over Louis’ bed close to the boy. He smirks darkly when he sees Louis’ cheeks go red. Louis pauses grinding the weed and slowly shifts his eyes to look up at Edward unintentionally through his eyelashes. Louis can’t handle being called kitten, it’s so sexy. 

“E-Edward- I um- I can’t.” Louis squeaks out softly and Edward makes a soft noise of consideration before moving even closer, close enough Louis can feel his warmth. Louis shivers involuntarily, and he stares into Edwards eyes. Harry’s eyes may feel like a luscious green meadow, but Edward’s? His eyes are a dark broody forest buried in the depth of a rainy town in Washington state and Louis is entranced. He so badly wants to know the secrets that the forest holds. 

“Oh darling, you can do anything you want to do.” Edward’s words drip slowly like syrup and every single fibre of Louis’ body begs to lick it up. He begins to lean closer, falling into seduction before he catches another whiff of Liam’s new cologne from the pillow as he shifts. Immediately Louis yanks himself back to where he was and continues to grind the weed. 

“I shouldn’t.” Louis clarifies, giving Edward a half hearted glare. Edward smiles widely and then pulls himself away from the bed and throws himself down onto Louis’ bean bag chair still looking at the small boy with a shit eating grin. 

“Should, shouldn’t. Who holds this grand book of morals? I’d like to punch that asshole in the face.” Edward’s words tumble out now, no more dripping. It’s like his voice is his tell. Louis notices immediately and stores it into his memory.

“What asshole is being punched?” Harry asks rhetorically as he comes into Louis’ bedroom handing two thick joints to Edward. Harry glances over and sees Louis is about to roll his own. 

“You want me to roll for ya?” Harry asks softly, climbing up onto the bed as if it is his own but he gives Louis space. The large man sits up against the wall, at the foot of the bed. 

“Sure. I usually use cones but I gotta get more.” Louis says softly, handing the rolling tray that has a small pile of weed, a box of rolling papers and a few crutches so he has a tip to hold onto. Some people enjoy burning their fingers on the roach but personally Louis hates that. 

“Yeah, took me a few years to get good at rolling. Edward still can’t.” Harry says with a tiny smirk and Edward gasps dramatically. A sparkle comes to life in his eye as he gently kicks his brothers foot that’s hanging over the side of the bed. Louis smiles endearingly, enjoying seeing them together. 

“Fuck off I can too.” Edward says and Louis notices it doesn’t drip, or tumble. Edward’s words blossom out of his mouth and Harry smiles brightly, Edward smiles too. 

“You two seem to get on well.” Louis makes a broad statement, having noticed that their mannerisms and undertones don’t often match the words being spoken. 

“Nah, Harry’s a wet blanket.” Edward smirks and Harry barks out a full laugh, having to pause his actions as he laughs. Once he recovers he resumes.

“At least I’m not an arrogant caveman.” Harry counters with a small goofy looking smile as he peeks up at his brother who immediately throws his head back laughing. Louis glances between the two and almost feels as if there is an unspoken joke. He still laughs because they are being funny. However, he honestly feels the same way he felt third wheeling when Liam and Niall were monogamous three years ago. 

“See we get along great.” Edward says after he finishes laughing and Louis softly giggles. He turns to look at Harry and feels a ball of heat form in his stomach as he watches Harry’s pink tongue flick out to wet the edge of the paper to finish off the roll. 

Edward sucks in a slow deep breath as he gazes at his god like brother slowly lick over that paper. He takes a minute to enjoy then peeks at Louis, finding him staring as well. Louis blushes when he sees Edward catches him staring at Harry again. Finally Harry closes up the joint and takes a second to share a long look with Edward. 

“Here you go love.” Harry hums handing the tray with the beautifully rolled joint back to Louis. Louis softly thanks him and places the joint on his bedside table, packing everything back into his stash box before leaning over the side of the bed and sliding it back under his night stand. He stands up and fixes his stuffed animal that accidentally got knocked over before crossing the room to grab one of Zayn’s black hoodies. He puts on his slippers before grabbing the joint and a lighter. 

Both twins stand with him and before Louis can turn around to ask if they are ready, they are already standing a little too close behind him, watching him silently. Louis looks between the two tall men then quietly giggles. 

“You know, you two are a little too in sync, it’s creepy.” Louis mumbles softly and Harry and Edward both give him the same small smirk. 

“Lead the way kitten.” Edward hums, leaning over and invading Louis’ space to open the door for him, lingering when he is about five inches from the smaller boys face and Louis just narrows his eyes, still very much effected by him, but he isn’t going to give Edward the satisfaction. Harry softly chuckles when he watches Louis give his brother a small glare. Edward’s eyes light up with excitement as he watches Louis. Such a challenge. 

“I’ll lead the way, but only because I want to.” Louis says in a tiny shaky voice and Edward out right laughs. Harry hides his amused smile, and smacks Edward’s chest just to be on Louis’ good side. Louis gives him a tiny glare too and Harry bites his lip as hard as possible to hold back his smile. Louis watches the two massive identical goofballs try to compose themselves in front of him and he keeps a glare all the way up until he is about to turn around when he drops the act and his cherry red chapsticked lips pull up in a tiny smile. He softly giggles before turning and heading out the door. 

Edward and Harry both chuckle at the small boy and the older twin smacks Harry on the ass for payback from hitting his chest. Harry jolts and laughs loudly before trying to pinch at Edward’s nipple through his brother’s shirt. Edward dodges him and they get into a mini slap fight, not even noticing when Louis turns to watch them fight like well- brothers. Louis giggles softly before opening the balcony door and slipping out to plop himself onto the single chair, pulling his legs up to curl into himself. 

Harry and Edward come out a second later, still trying to see who can get the last smack in. “Fuck you.” Edward softly spits at Harry when his brother finally gets his pinch at Edward’s nipple in. The younger laughs loudly and then gasps when his brother grabs a small handful of his curls and tugs. Harry’s eyes light up with a different type of electricity and Edward knowingly smirks, raising his eyebrow at him. Harry just softly cusses at him and flicks him off as his cock twitches in his pants from his hair being pulled. Edward is well aware that Harry is real sensitive to hair pulling. Edward just smiles proudly, deciding he has won. Harry rolls his eyes and steals his joint from Edward’s pocket, lighting it before tossing the lighter on the small table in front of them just so that Edward will have to lean forward to get it. Edward narrows his eyes and leans forward to swipe it off the table while shooting Harry daggers. 

“You two are fucking ridiculous.” Louis giggles after watching that entire interaction. He finds it kinda cute that they get along well. He lights his joint and they all smoke quietly for a while, looking out into the tree line. Harry, sitting on the bench closest to Louis, puts his legs up on the small table in front of the bench and this gives Edward the golden opportunity to wrap his large hand around his upper thigh, gently squeezing, knowing Louis won’t be able to see from their positioning. Harry relaxes into the touch easily and slumps down a little bit, trying to subtly press himself as close to Edward as possible. 

“Are you guys coming to my school?” Louis asks curiously, cutting the silence and popping the bubble Harry and Edward always accidentally put themselves in whenever they touch or pay attention to each other. 

“Yeah, we’re finishing up senior year.” Edward hums and Louis nods slowly,  
taking in that information. He takes a long pull from his joint and glances up at Harry, noticing they are sitting a bit close, shoulders bumped together. He glances between the two momentarily and for the first time becomes a bit suspicious. The only reason he is, is because they also share a bed. He doesn’t want to assume anything, he doesn’t have a twin brother so maybe he just has no clue what that’s like. Either way it’s none of his business. He flicks the ash from his joint. 

They make small chat, nothing big before Louis is cold and he quickly finishes the rest of the joint, standing and putting the tiny bit left into the ash tray. Harry and Edward watch as the boy mentions something about how he is going to make himself lunch. They nod and wait until the door closes. Edward immediately opens his arm, placing it up behind Harry’s shoulders and pulling him  
into him. Harry sighs happily and curls up into his brother’s warmth. 

“You’re cuddly today.” Edward notices and Harry softly nods, shamelessly enjoying his brother’s attention. “You alright?” Edward asks, a small amount of concern lacing into his tone because usually Harry isn’t so pliant. 

“Oh yeah, I’m good. Just wanna be close I guess.” Harry shrugs and Edward just nods softly, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his brother’s temple before pulling back and continuing to rub Harry’s back from where his arm is encircled. They slowly smoke the rest of their joints, greatly enjoying each other’s presence. 

Louis fiddles around in the kitchen downstairs and is about to make a smoothie bowl when he thinks about how much Niall loves strawberry banana smoothie bowls. He doesn’t think twice before calling Zayn. 

Zayn is standing inside of a Gucci about a half hour away watching Liam get dressed and undressed in different suits and giving him his opinion. His phone begins to ring as he watches Liam trip over his pants and Zayn chuckles as he pulls it out of pocket, he sees it’s Louis and he answers it right away. 

“What’s up baby, you alright?” Zayn asks into the phone as it connects. Louis smiles, loving the sound of Zayn’s voice. 

“Hi, I’m great, just smoked some of the really green stuff you brought. I like it a lot. I was about to make myself a smoothie bowl for lunch and thought about Ni.” Louis begins and Zayn shakes his head no when Liam pulls out a polka dot suit jacket. 

‘Really?’ Liam mouthes in surprise that Zayn doesn’t like it. The dark haired man narrows his eyes and listens as Louis continues to speak.

“Was wondering if I could invite him over to get ready with me today.” Louis finishes as he looks at the frozen fruit variety in the freezer. 

“Of course baby, we’ll have both of your clothing delivered there. How are Harry and Edward, any problems?” Zayn asks and Louis considers telling him all about it but figures to just wait until tonight, not wanting the twins to overhear and think Louis has a problem with them. 

“Nah, they’re okay. Pretty much leave me alone.” Louis says and he peeks up from where he is snacking on his leftovers from last night as Harry and Edward come walking into the kitchen. 

“Good I’m glad, I’d have to come over there and assert my dominance.” Zayn smirks into the phone and Liam turns to wiggle his eyebrows at him, making Zayn silently chuckle. 

“You can do that any time Daddy.” Louis says softly into the phone and doesn’t miss the way the twins immediately stop softly speaking to each other and shift their eyes to look at the small boy who has such a pretty mouth. Louis glances up and meets both of their intense gazes and before Zayn can respond Louis softly sucks his teeth. “I just got company.” Louis hums into the phone to cut off their promiscuous conversation and he hears Zayn softly grumble. 

“Not in your room right? They don’t bother you in there?” Zayn asks, ready to get into his car and speed all the way back to kick some ass if he finds out those guys invaded Louis’ space. 

“No, no I’m in the kitchen.” Louis responds, making it clear, pretty much reading Zayn’s mind. Zayn softly hums into the phone and glances up at the red and blue polka dot tie Liam is trying to put on. 

“Lou, tell Liam polka dots are not good please.” Zayn says and Louis smirks as he hears the phone get shuffled around. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Liam smiles into the phone flicking Zayn off as the dark haired man pulls anything polka dot out of reach. 

“Hi daddy. Polka dots huh?” Louis asks softly and Liam chuckles into the phone. 

“Not a good look?” Liam asks and Louis makes a soft noise of consideration. 

“Probably not, but you wear whatever makes you happy.” Louis softly giggles and Liam smirks at the boys laugh. 

“Oh I love you sweetheart. Have fun with Niall okay?” Liam hums, watching as Zayn picks out a black suit with a dark red stripe bordering the lapels. He walks over and puts it on the hook for Liam to try on next. 

“Okay I will. I love you too.” Louis says and Liam hands the phone back to Zayn then turns to the nice looking suit. 

“I’m excited to see you.” Louis says quietly when he is able to tell Zayn has the phone again. 

“Me too baby. Tell Niall we love him okay?” Zayn asks and Louis softly hums, swallowing his bite of taco.

“Yes sir.” Louis says, moving up against the counter as Edward walks behind him too closely to get to the fridge. 

“Good boy. I love you baby.” Zayn says into the phone lowly, enjoying his view as Liam strips down again. He softly bites his lip as he watches muscles flex when the large man pulls off his shirt. 

“I love you too Daddy, see you tonight.” Louis says and Zayn hangs up first, standing to cross the room and eagerly capture Liam in a slow, heated kiss. 

Louis hangs up and sends Niall a quick text. 

‘i can offer a delicious smoothie bowl if you come over to help me get ready for tonight.’ -L

Louis continues to pick at his leftovers as it sounds like the entire food network channel has moved into his kitchen behind him. He turns around just in time to see Edward letting go of Harry’s hip as he passes by him to get to a different cupboard. Louis notices but still doesn’t say anything, again, not his business but he is a little curious. He watches as a pan clatters to the stove top and Edward drops the butter. Louis was about to go back to his room to wait for Niall but this, this seems like free entertainment. He pulls himself up onto the island and sits with his legs hanging over the edge as he continues to eat, watching the twin’s on their own bubble of clumsy madness. 

‘i’ll be over, love you’ -ni

Louis sends him his new address and responds before putting his phone down and picking up his leftover taco to take a small bite.

“I don’t want to have hot ham and cheese.” Harry says with a tiny amount of whine in his tone and Louis shifts his eyes over to Edward who huffs loudly as he begins to put things back into the fridge. 

“Then what do you want?” Edward asks, raising his voice a little and Harry’s nose turns up at his tone. 

“Nothing if you’re gonna act like that!” Harry responds and Louis’ eyes go wide, turning to watch Edward press his forearm agains the freezer handle and push his forehead into it groaning loudly. Louis feels like he’s watching TV as they bicker. 

“I’m sorry, just tell me what you want please.” Edward says, hating whenever Harry doesn’t let him cook for him. He glances up as Harry pushes his pretty curls over his shoulders to hang down low at his back. He bites his lip as he thinks and Edward realizes Harry has no clue what he wants. 

“You have no idea do you?” Edward asks, shutting the refrigerator and leaning against it with his arms crossed, staring at Harry with annoyance but there is something in his eyes that Louis can recognize isn’t annoyance. He doesn’t know what it is yet. 

“I do know what I want!” Harry says defensively, glancing around and hitting his vape to stall. Louis reaches out for it and the larger man passes it to him without even thinking about it. He hits Harry’s vape slowly, enjoying the lemony vape juice Harry has. It’s a crisp, clean hit. He holds onto it. 

“I’m waiting.” Edward says, his eyebrow raised as he stares at his cute brother panic when put on the spot. Harry groans loudly, trying to stall some more before it comes to him. 

“I guess a roast beef and cheese melt doesn’t sound bad.” Harry finally decides and Edward grabs a wooden spoon and runs up to him. Harry shrieks and begins to run around the island to get away from his wrathful brother. 

“Just because you-“ Smack “-want-“ Smack “-roast beef-“ Smack “-doesn’t mean I can’t make ham too!” Edward half shouts and Louis begins to giggle loudly as Harry shrieks between each soft smack of the wooden spoon. 

“Okay I’m sorry!” Harry laughs loudly when Edward begins to poke at his chest and armpits mercilessly. He finally stops when Harry has laughed himself red in the face. 

“All your doing is interchanging the meats!” Edward explains impatiently because the process for cooking each sandwich is exactly the same. 

“Haa! Kinda what Louis did last night!” Harry says and him and Edward both begin to laugh hysterically. It takes a moment to process before Louis gets it and begins to laugh so hard he almost falls off the counter. 

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Harry says between loud full laughs, hoping he knows he is just joking. Louis doesn’t care at all, it’s pretty damn funny. They eventually all settle down and Louis is wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

“Holy fuck that was the funniest shit I’ve heard in a while.” Louis says as he opens his phone to make sure he had no leftover mascara from last night running down his face. Edward continues to softly chuckle as Harry starts buttering bread for his brother.

“I couldn’t help it. Would you like a sandwich love?” Harry asks softly, watching Louis hit his vape one more time before reaching out and taking it back when Louis hands it to him. 

“I’m okay, thanks. Niall and I are gonna have smoothie bowls. I should probably get started, he’s on the way.” Louis mumbles absentmindedly as he closes up his leftover container and hops off the counter, landing with a soft thud. He puts his food back in the fridge.

“Who’s Niall?” Harry asks curiously, both him and Edward ignoring the slight pit of jealousy in their stomachs, thinking Louis’ about to whip out another super masculine boyfriend. Louis softly giggles because Niall can not be explained in words. 

“Oh you’ll see.” He smiles and pulls out a tub of frozen bananas, berries, pineapple, spinach, and coconut. He gets out his blender. “Want a smoothie bowl?” Louis asks the twins curiously. They both politely decline and Louis begins to blend up Niall’s favourite smoothie mix, knowing he will be showing up at any moment. 

Right as he is done blending there is a “Hello?” Ringing in from the front door. Louis smiles widely and puts everything down. 

“In here!” Louis shouts and begins to run towards the door, excited to see his Niall. Niall turns the corner into the kitchen and drops all of his bags and they immediately slam into each other, hugging tightly. Harry and Edward turn to watch both small boys, curling up in each other. The twins exchange a look of surprise. Definitely not some macho man based on the squealing. 

“Harry! Edward! This is Niall!” Louis smiles widely and moves a little back so they can see each other. Niall looks adorable in a matching long sleeved fuzzy light pink lounge wear set, his hair pushed back with a matching fuzzy headband. 

“Hi!” Niall smiles brightly, his eyes glancing back at Louis after taking in each twin, completely shocked at how much more attractive they are in real life. He walks forward and Harry meets him, shaking his hand while Edward uses a dish towel to wipe his own off. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Harry.” The youngest says, taking in Niall’s hand, almost as small as Louis’ shaking it gently. Harry gets a bit caught in Niall’s baby blue eyes, smiling softly before stepping back so Edward can greet him too. 

“Edward.” The oldest hums, gently squeezing Niall’s hand as he shakes it, finding him just as cute as Louis. Niall smiles up at both of them then he turns back to Louis again and gives him a look that makes Louis have to hide his small giggle. Harry and Edward both catch it though with a soft smirk. 

“Nice to meet you both! You met Zayn and Liam?” Niall asks hopefully, wanting to know that their men have left an impression.

“Yes we did.” Edward replies and gives Niall one more look up and down, wanting nothing more than to drag both him and Louis upstairs so he and Harry can have their ways with them. 

“They are very nice.” Harry says politely and Niall can tell he is just not being rude. He just softly laughs and nods, turning back to Louis and pulling him close again. 

“Missed you.” Louis says as the hug for a while, Niall tucks his head into Louis’ neck and just breathes for a while. 

“Missed you too.” Niall replies and they share a soft kiss, Harry and Edward glancing at each other as they listen to the two boys behind them. Louis pulls back first, reaching up and touching Niall’s soft hair. 

“You look so pretty.” Louis says softly, leaning up to give Niall another soft kiss.

“You do too. I like those leggings.” Niall says and Louis smiles brightly turning around and shaking his butt a little making Niall giggle. Edward peeks over his shoulder and smirks as he catches the tail end of it, a surge of arousal going through his spine when he sees Louis’ bum jiggle a bit. 

“Hop up at the bar, your bowl is almost done.” Louis says and Niall does as he is told, kicking his legs as he admires Harry’s long curls. 

“Wow Harry, how long did it take for you to grow your hair out?” Niall asks and Louis presses his lips together as he pours Niall’s thick smoothie into a bowl, able to tell his friend is flirting. He decorates the dish with granola, coconut shreds, chia seeds, dark chocolate shavings and little star shaped strawberries. 

“Haven’t gotten anything more than a trim since I was 12.” Harry answers honestly and Niall’s eyes light up. 

“I’m so jealous, It’s so pretty.” Niall says honestly and Harry softly chuckles because he can understand why Louis didn’t try to explain who he was now. Niall is just Niall. 

“Thank you, that’s sweet of you.” Harry responds, admiring Niall’s bright and cheery eyes. Louis turns and puts the smoothie bowl in front of him. The blonde looks at it and his eyes go wide. 

“Damn babe.” Niall says and he pulls his phone out and takes a picture making Louis blush and Edward watches, enjoying the way Louis’ cheeks flush. “Look at this. Isn’t this the most amazing thing you have ever seen?” Niall asks and Louis blushes even darker as he shows Harry and Edward. 

“It does look pretty damn good.” Edward admits and Louis puts his head down to hide how red his cheeks are. 

“Thank you.” Louis says quietly and Niall can’t believe how shy Edward and Harry make Louis. Niall takes a bite and softly groans. 

“As good as it looks. Just like you.” Niall says the last part quietly to Louis, reaching out to gently rub his hand over his flushed warm cheek. Louis presses into the touch before turning and getting his own smoothie bowl put together. 

“Did I hear Niall?” Maggie asks as she reenters the house from being out in the yard. She smiles brightly when she spots him and walks over to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“God you always smell so good!” She says and Niall giggles. “Watcha eating, it looks good.” She asks curiously as Lily comes in as well, noticing who is supposedly Niall. 

“It’s a smoothie bowl. Louis makes them so good, it’s delicious.” Niall says before reaching across the island to shake Lily’s hand. “Hi I’m Niall, Louis’ friend.” He introduces himself and Lily smiles, able to tell Niall is a cheery soul. Louis comes around the island with his bowl and crawls up onto the stool next to Niall. 

“I’m Lily, Harry and Edward’s mom.” Lily responds and everyone makes small talk until Maggie says they better get back to planning and they disappear as fast as they came. 

“Oh I love your moms, they are both so awesome.” Niall says as he continues to eat his smoothie bowl. Louis nods in agreement. 

“Wait until you see the bathtub.” Louis says, remembering that him and Niall can get into it together. Niall makes a soft noise as Harry and Edward plate their sandwiches and stand across the island from them to eat. 

“I can’t wait to be in the bathtub.” Niall replies as he interlocks his foot around Louis’ ankle. Louis smiles softly and continues to eat, enjoying the level high he has from smoking earlier. It makes his food taste better. “Can I hit your vape?” Niall asks softly and Louis looks up at Harry. 

“Harry can Niall try yours?” Louis asks softly, knowing that Harry’s vape tastes better than his. Niall immediately registers that Louis has hit Harry’s vape and he looks at the small boy next to him and subtly wiggles his eyebrows. 

“‘Course.” Harry hums and passes it across the table. Louis immediately stops him  
from taking the hit though. 

“Wait! Don’t do that thing Ni!” Louis says quickly and Harry and Edward both look at him like he’s crazy. Niall scrunches his face up at Louis. 

“Don’t do that thing Ni!” Niall mocks in a high pitched bratty tone and Louis gasps and narrows his eyes, his nose inadvertently pulling up. The twins watch the two stare each other down for a almost a whole minute before Edward speaks and slices the tension.

“Holy shit what is going on?” Edward asks, snapping both of the previously sunshine and rainbow filled boys out of their stare down. Then the yelling begins. 

“Niall takes these massive hits that make him cough and he always thinks he won’t cough but he does and-“ Louis begins and Niall interjects right away. 

“No I don’t! It happened maybe three times and you’re the one-“ Niall tries to defend himself but Louis cuts back in. The twins try to keep up but the smaller boys are shouting over each other.

“You did it in the middle of biology! Zayn’s vape was confiscated! Then you did it yesterday morning at the-“ This time Louis is interrupted by both twins. 

“Enough!” Harry and Edward both say loudly, firmly, and identically with perfect timing and it immediately causes Louis and Niall’s heads to snap to the two twins standing across the counter, both men looking at them with stiff expressions. The room is dead silent for a few seconds until Niall and Louis both glance at each other. 

“That was kind of hot.” Niall cuts the silence and Harry and Edward watch in confusion as Louis bursts into giggles and grips Niall’s arm as he laughs. 

“It totally was.” Louis adds and Edward and Harry have absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on or how to react. Their moods are shifting too quickly 

Niall takes a slow gentle hit of the vape and sets it down on the table, reaching out and pulling Louis towards him by the neck and shoulder. Louis immediately understands and leans down to connect their lips before inhaling just as Niall exhales, transferring the vape cloud between their lungs. Niall pulls back and continues to eat as if it was nothing. Louis sits back up, slowly exhaling the cloud through his nose then beginning to eat too. 

Harry and Edward are a bit hard in their pants from watching that entire interaction and they drag their eyes away from the two small boys, locking them on each others. 

“Hey Edward, that was kind of hot.” Harry copies Niall as he leans against the island to face his brother who forms a wicked smile as Harry teases. 

“It totally was.” Edward agrees then both twins glance across the island to Niall and Louis who both have a soft blush on their cheeks, quietly giggling at the two men in front of them. 

“You done?” Louis asks softly, standing up with his empty bowl and Niall nods right away. Louis places his hand on the lavender haired boys lower back and leans forward close to his ear. “Head upstairs, my room is the left door, put your bags down then run us a bath yeah? I was in it last night, felt so good.” Louis whispers in Niall’s ear, not caring too much if Harry and Edward hear, and they sure fucking do, both of them sharing an intense glance before eating their sandwiches a bit faster. 

“Yes ma’am.” Niall says with a small smile and Louis giggles before they connect their lips once more. He grabs Niall’s dish and walks to the blender to clean up his mess. 

“Duty calls boys.” Niall says and he salutes the twins who watch him hop off the chair and collect his bags before bounding up the stairs. 

Louis immediately starts his dishes, wanting to get done as soon as possible to go join his lover in a hot bath. He gasps when he feels a large hand on his hip. He expects Edward and is shocked when Harry is the man that the hand belongs too. Louis shivers as the large man leans down close to his ear. 

“Oh pumpkin, if you’re going to tease us, you need to know that we will tease you back. Understand?” Harry’s lips softly brush the back of Louis’ shoulder as he speaks lowly and Louis quietly whimpers, slowly nodding his head. 

“Good boy.” Harry hums and he lingers momentarily before turning away and just like that the men have disappeared.

A few minutes later Louis is stripping down to join an already naked and relaxed Niall in the bathtub. Music is softly playing over the bluetooth and Louis lit a few candles. The lights are off except for the twinkle lights lining the ceiling. 

“Baby, I think I’m moving in.” Niall softly smiles as Louis slides his panties off. The lavender haired boy takes in his boyfriend’s lovely figure, his cock becoming a bit interested at the idea of being able to touch him. 

“You can if you want, my bed’s big enough for all four of us. If we squish together.” Louis says while stepping into the silvery water. There is shimmer in the bath bomb Niall put in so it will give their skin an iridescent glow. The water is hot on his body and it feels incredible as Louis slowly lays down in the engulfing heat next to Niall.

“Anything to be pressed close to you.” Niall quietly hums and he pulls Louis into him right away. The blonde lets out a soft happy sigh as he relaxes into him, their bodies slotting together perfectly. “So you like Harry and Edward huh?” Niall asks, running his nose over the column of Louis’ throat. Louis feels a bit embarrassed.

“D-Do you?” Louis asks nervously, not wanting to cause a problem with his happy relationship. Niall smiles fondly and kisses behind Louis’ ear. 

“Oh fuck yeah, they’re gorgeous. Probably would make us both come for hours if we let them.” Niall whispers into Louis’ ear and he shudders, the image of Niall being shared between Harry and Edward making his cock twitch. 

“Probably.” Louis says with a soft pleasurable sigh as Niall softly bites his earlobe. Louis reaches down and begins to gently rub Niall’s thighs, always enjoying their softness. “Can I tell you something weird though?” Louis asks and a thrill of excitement shoots through the blonde. 

“I love weird.” Niall says, slowly turning them so he is sat on Louis’ lap, reaching out to gently tease around his lover’s nipples. 

“They are really close.” Louis says in a whisper so if Harry and Edward are listening they won’t be able to hear and Niall gives him a look because of course they are close, they’re twins. “No, no. Like really close. They sleep in a king, they look at each other a lot, and they touch. On like hips. Not in a very brotherly sort of way you know?” Louis asks and Niall has an eyebrow twitched up as he catches on. 

“You think they may be-?” Niall asks, not willing to finish the sentence in case they are thinking of two different things. 

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. I think there is probably a forty percent chance they are.” Louis says and Niall sucks in a slow deep breath before he gets a mental imagine of the twins desperately chasing orgasm together. He slaps his hand over his mouth and his eyes go wide. 

“Wait oh my god Lou. Picture it. It’s literally the hottest thing ever.” Niall says and his half hard cock rests on Louis’ soft tummy. Louis blinks up at him, before giving it a try. 

His mind flashes to Harry, bouncing up and down on Edward’s massive cock eagerly. Both of their heads thrown back in pleasure as Harry rides. 

Louis’ cheeks redden as he feels arousal course through him. “Wow.” He says quietly, gently rocking up into Niall’s bum as his cock becomes a little bit harder than Niall’s. 

“What’s a matter Lou? Make you a little hot under the collar?” Niall teases with a smirk as he feels Louis press up into him. Louis shakes his head yes honestly as his cock grows completely hard from Niall’s teasing. “Mmm, tell me what you want them to do to you.” Niall says, slowly beginning a gentle grind on Louis’ cock. He spits on his fingers as he goes, wanting to prepare himself.

“Ni..” Louis softly whines, not liking the idea of openly expressing his attraction to them without Zayn and Liam’s permission. 

“F-Feels wrong. Need to talk to Zee and Li first.” Louis says and his head falls back against the tub, his pink mouth opening with a soft moan as Niall uses the hand that isn’t fingering himself open to brush over Louis’ nipples. 

“Okay baby, I understand. How about instead you see how I taste?” Niall asks and Louis’ breath hitches. He begins to nod immediately, loving the idea. 

“Yes please, how do you wanna be?” Louis asks, wanting Niall to get comfortable first. Niall glances around before turning to rest against the side of the tub, giving Louis’ full view of his bum. He leans over the side and his ass perks up and as Louis scooches closer he sees Niall’s red little hole, his cock twitches as it sticks straight up. He doesn’t think twice before diving in. Niall gasps as Louis’ tongue swipes over his rim. 

“Oh fuck.” Niall whimpers and Louis takes it as encouragement. He begins to lap over Niall’s hole, allowing his spit to seep out and all over his lover’s entrance. Niall lets his head hang as Louis eats him out just the way he knows Niall likes. Maddeningly slow. 

Louis grasps his thick thighs and rubs them slowly as he finally breaches his rim. Louis moans against it, loving how Niall tastes, damn addicting. 

“Lou... Feels so good.” The quiet moan easily slips under the crack in the door leading into Harry and Edward’s room and both men are already flushed, their cocks growing harder at the small sounds coming from within the bathroom. 

“God damn.” Edward mumbles, adjusting himself as the twins move closer to the bathroom door, sitting down against their bed across from it as they listen carefully so they don’t miss the tiniest noise. 

Niall is panting, Louis’ tongue is purely sinful. He is able to almost reach Niall’s prostate so he begins to massage his tongue as close as he can. He gently rubs his hard cock as he goes, Niall shamelessly rubbing against the side of the tub as he wiggles his ass back on Louis’ face. 

Louis has to pull back momentarily, swiftly running a wet hand through his long hair falling into his face. “Taste so good.” Louis says quietly and he bites his lip as he runs his pointer finger over Niall’s spit soaked rim. 

“Oh finger me baby, please.” Niall softly moans and Louis immediately slides his finger in, willing to do any and everything in his power to bring him pleasure. Right away he hooks his finger down to rub Niall’s prostate. 

“Ooh!” Niall moans and Louis softly giggles at the pale boys responsiveness. He leans down and begins to lick around Niall’s rim happily. 

Harry and Edward are entranced, staring at the door that separates them from the two boys playing around in the bathtub. Harry has his right hand down Edward’s track pants, enjoying the weight of his brother’s cock in his hand. Edward has his own hand laced in the baby hairs at the base of Harry’s scalp, gently pulling while he keeps a firm pressure on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Lou..” Niall quietly whines and Harry shivers, both twins eyes dark. 

“Want them.” Harry mutters with aggravation, squeezing the base of Edward’s large cock. The eldest huffs out a soft breath as pleasure from Harry’s actions creeps through him.

“Me too baby brother.” Edward mumbles back, leaning forward to gently move Harry’s long hair off his shoulder. He uses the hand still squeezing the back of his neck to bare Harry’s neck for him. As Niall lets out another soft moan he begins to leave a trail of kisses down Harry’s warm neck. Harry lets his eyes fall closed, enjoying his brother’s marvellous touch. 

“Can I ride you. Please?” Niall asks as Louis goes to readjust. Louis blinks up at him and then nods right away. He usually never gets to do any fucking. He likes it that way, but there is something to be said about the way Niall sinks down on his cock. He scrambles back against the back of the tub, eagerly pulling Niall with him. 

“Aww baby, you’re so cute when your excited.” Niall softly giggles and Louis blushes dark red, leaning up to meet him in a heated kiss. 

“P-Please.” Louis says as they break the kiss and Niall groans as Louis softly begs. “Haven’t been in you for so long. I may come right away.” Louis blushes, afraid he will disappoint. 

“You come in me whenever you’d like sweet pea. I love making you feel good. If you come right away that will be just as perfect as anything else. I promise.” Niall leans down to whisper, kissing Louis’ cheek. 

“Love you so much.” Louis says, his hands shaking as he stares up at Niall setting himself up to sink down onto Louis’ beautiful five and a half inch prick. 

“I love you too baby boy.” Niall responds, finding Louis’ nerves very cute. There hasn’t been a moment where Louis wasn’t nervous to put his cock in Niall. He never wants to disappoint because he knows how big Zayn, Liam and their toys are. 

Edward and Harry now have both their pants slipped slightly down and are actively rubbing each other off, both of them listening carefully. 

“God they’re so fucking perfect.” Edward quietly grunts into Harry’s ear as he nuzzles his brother’s neck, enjoying Harry’s sweet smell anytime they are intimate. 

Suddenly both men hear a moan from both boys at once and Harry softly hisses as his hips buck up into Edward’s massive hand. 

Louis is in pure heaven as Niall slowly takes his cock, sinking down until he is fully seated and both boys are panting. Niall begins to move almost right away, incredibly eager to ride Louis to the best of his ability but Louis grips him tightly to hold him still. 

“S-Stop baby, I’m gonna come. Please don’t move.” Louis quietly begs, unable to keep his eyes fully open as he teeters on the verge of his orgasm. Niall smirks down at him and sits still, leaning down to gently pepper kisses around Louis’ blissed out face. 

“He’s such an angel.” Harry whispers, hearing Louis right on the edge of coming even though it sounds like he just got into the tight warmth. Edward completely agrees, softly humming as he pulls back to look down at Harry’s cock, identical to his, 7 inches, thick, curved slightly up, and filled with veins. It’s red and glistening with precome as he moves back and leans down to take him into his mouth. 

Harry gasps as Edward’s skilled tongue flicks over his slit again and again. He tangles his fingers into Edward’s short hair, not daring to force him up and down, knowing he’ll be smacked with Edward’s belt later if he does. He almost wants to though, always adoring the marks left on his skin. 

Finally Louis is able to reopen his eyes. He takes a big deep breath then nods, Niall giggles and begins to ride him slowly, sensually, taking both of Louis’ arms and pinning them above the small boys head. Louis can’t stop the little moans tumbling out of his mouth and when Niall leans forward just a little, the curve of Louis’ cock causes the head to rub into his prostate with each roll of his hips. Suddenly Niall can’t hold back tiny whimpers either. 

“Oh Lou, your cock is so perfect.” Niall moans into his lover’s ear, knowing Louis is always so afraid of not being able to pleasure him like this.

Louis blinks up at him and falls even more in love, Niall’s hair is messy and his cheeks and chest are bright red, he looks stunning like this and Louis wishes he could see it all the time. 

“I love you. You’re so b-beautiful. So lucky to have you. Wanna be with you forever Ni, I love you so m-much.” Louis’ words fall out of his mouth breathlessly as he tries to fight his orgasm and Niall’s breath is hitching as his is approaching already as well. 

“I love you too sweetheart, m-maybe we’ll run off and- ooh god- get married, just you and I. Come back and make sure our daddies know we will always be a p-package deal. Me and you baby boy, always.” Niall says with adoring love in his eye as he watches Louis’ eyes well up a bit. Louis meets the roll of his hips and they are in complete unison. 

Edward pulls off Harry’s cock as the twins listen to the boys speak with so much passion to each other. The brother’s share a look of mutual understanding, in one small look sharing the same sentiment as Louis and Niall. A package deal, always. 

Harry reaches out to Edward and they slam their lips together, kissing each other passionately. Edward easily pins Harry to the floor and begins to rolls his hips into Harry’s their cocks brushing against each other and their heated bodies as they chase their own releases

“Ni- ahh- Niall, gonna come soon.” Louis whimpers, Niall finally allowing his hands free so Louis can lean up and wrap his arms tightly around his favourite person, panting into his neck as they continue to sensually chase their bliss. 

“Yeah baby come in me, fill me up sweetheart.” Niall whispers into Louis’ ear as he holds onto him just as tightly, continuing to meet Louis’ soft thrusts. His cock is rubbing up into Louis’ tummy and he is right about to come too. 

“Fuck Ed, harder.” Harry quietly groans and Edward complies grinding into his brother with more force. Harry’s head tilts back and his mouth parts, breathing coming out ragged. 

“Feel good sugar?” Edward asks, smirking at the way Harry’s breathing has picked up. Harry nods his head immediately, grasping his brother’s strong shoulders. 

“Lou, ahh, baby I’m- Oh god- I’m-“ Niall whines out but he can’t finish his sentence before he is coming. He bites into Louis’ soft flesh at the base of his neck to muffle the noises escaping his mouth. Louis sucks in a deep inhale at the feeling of the painful bite and Niall’s wet heated walls clench tightly around his cock in a way that smashes Louis into his orgasm.

“L-Love yo- you.” Louis barely makes out the words before he is overtaken by pleasure. Both boys shake in each other’s tight grips as they both come completely undone. 

In the next room Edward saw how Harry’s lovely hair kept getting snagged on the floor boards. That just won’t do so he forced his brother up to move to their bed. 

“Pants off.” Edward softly orders and Harry scrambles to take them off. Edward yanks off his shirt and lays out flat, watching Harry stroke his cock while looking at him intensely. “C’mere sugar, let me suck your cock while you suck mine.” Edward mumbles quietly and Harry wastes no time. 

Edward smirks as his brother sits over his face. The oldest coats his fingers in spit before guiding his brother’s hard cock into his mouth with his other hand. Harry lets out a heavy breath as his cock is engulfed in Edward’s wet mouth. He leans down and takes in Edward’s cock as well, this being one of his favourite positions. Especially when Edward-

“Fuck!” Harry pulls off and quietly cusses as he grips his brother’s thigh the minute Edward begins to do his most favourite thing, play with his hole while sucking his cock. He takes a deep breath and takes Edward’s length down his throat again, bobbing his head up and down like a good boy to entice Edward to reward him. 

Edward does, continuing to rub his spit slick pointer and middle finger over Harry’s hole until it’s relaxed enough to gently dip into it just slightly. 

“More.” Harry pleads as he pulls back and Edward smacks his hole making Harry’s cock jostle in his mouth as the youngest recoils. 

“Don’t be fucking greedy.” Edward growls out as he takes a deep breath before getting right back onto Harry’s cock, fucking his hips up roughly into Harry’s throat just to punish him. Harry gladly takes it like he always does because he loves how Edward is in bed. He loves the pent up aggression being taken out on the only person Edward knows he will never break. 

Within a matter of two minutes Edward feels the way his brother’s stomach muscles begin to clench and Harry feels Edward’s breathing becoming much more ragged. Both men know what that means and neither pull off as their brother comes down their throat, both of them swallowing with no hesitation, loving to share everything. Harry collapses down into Edward as their cocks slip out of each others mouths and they breath in unison through their orgasms. As soon as Harry can move his body he rolls gently off and crawls up the bed, letting Edward turn into him and tuck his nose into Harry’s throat. They breath each other in for a while, even softly snoozing. 

Louis and Niall are curled up in the tub, periodically running extra hot water into the bath to keep them nice and warm. Niall gently rubs Louis’ back as Louis massages his chest, both of them completely content to lay there all afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you liked this one! leave a comment! any thoughts or interests on a specific scene you are hoping for? next chapter i may dabble in a bit of Zayn/Harry with our little Ed getting very very jealous. let me know what you think! thanks! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

“How do they always get our sizes perfect?” Niall asks in utter shock as he turns in the mirror. Louis looks at the see through lace black shirt with a large bow tie around the upper collar and then his eyes trail down to the dark lilac purple tweed mini skirt with little gold buttons on the side. Niall has the shirt tucked in but it’s billowy and very cute. Louis has to admit he looks stunning, a pair of light stockings on his long pale legs. Niall has always had thinner legs than him. Louis’ always been a little jealous of how perfect they are. Underneath it all he is wearing a black lacy matching set with a garter belt holding up his stockings. Louis adores it. He also loves how he can slightly see Niall’s cute little bra through the shirt. 

“Don’t forget the shoes and coat, lemme see the whole ensemble.” Louis says, perched up on his bed as he watches Niall try on his clothes. Zayn and Liam are gonna be here in a little less than an hour and they are working on final touches. Jewelry changes, sudden regrets on eyeshadow colour. Things of the sort. Niall pulls on the large creme coloured coat and Louis is sold even before the shoes are on. As soon as Niall gets those black leather chunky heels with the gold Gucci horsebit on the front he actual gasps. 

“Oh god, the purse, the purse Ni. Holy fuck you look so good.” Louis says and Niall’s face lights up as he stumbles over to get the matching black leather crossbody bag that has the Gucci horsebit on it as well and Louis almost passes out. 

“Holy fucking god Niall. Do you see yourself?” Louis asks and Niall smiles excitedly as he turns to the mirror. He also gasps as he takes in the entire outfit. 

“Oh my god Louis. Jesus.” Niall says in astonishment as he looks in the mirror. They decided to straighten his hair, nicely laying around his face. His make up has few subtle gold accents and so do his fingernails and Louis is so glad he made him go with gold. 

“You think Zayn or Liam picked the skirt?” Louis asks as he narrows his eyes at it. It’s gorgeous but it’s a good toss up of who decided. Liam would go with purple but it’s very classy looking and Zayn would lean towards that. 

“I think Liam picked the skirt because it’s purple and Zayn picked everything else.” Niall says and Louis has to agree, that most likely seems like the good guess. 

“Okay okay, your turn.” Niall says and Louis takes a deep breath. Only once did something not fit and it was because his ass was too big and Zayn and Liam turned it into an entire thing to get off on watching him try to pull the skirt over his ass and that made him feel a bit better. He stands and gets his two big bags. 

Niall sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his beautiful legs perfectly to watch. Louis takes a deep breath as he slowly begins to unbox it. 

“You’re always so nervous Lou, c’mon love.” Niall says gently and he softly squeezes Louis’ shaky hand as he begins to lay each box out on the bed. 

“Oh it’s a dress.” Niall says as he counts the boxes. Louis opens the smallest box first and it’s a strappy lace body suit that’s purply lilac like Niall’s skirt.

“Liam picked that.” Louis says and Niall immediately agrees. Liam is excellent at picking lingerie. Louis thumbs over the soft fabric and softly smiles before placing it down and beginning to unbox the rest of the clothing. 

Both him and Niall watch in awe as a beautiful black long sleeved body con dress comes out of it’s box. Louis stiffens as he looks at it. The back is open from the neckline all the way down to the lower back. 

“M-My body suit will show through.” Louis says in confusion as he turns it so Niall can see the large opening in the back. Niall bites his lower lip as he smirks. 

“Baby I think that’s the point.” Niall says and Louis’ cheeks blush red as he begins to take off his fluffy robe to get dressed. Niall leans back on Louis’ bed to watch. He took his coat and purse off but still has his entire outfit on since they are leaving soon.

Within a few minutes Louis is rolling on light stockings to match Niall’s attaching them to the garters on the body suit. Niall ignores his twitching cock and resists the urge to take a picture as he watches Louis’ beautiful body move through the basic motions of dressing. 

“You look so sexy.” Niall says and Louis glances up from where he is kind of struggling with the garter clamps. His hair is in his face and his cheeks are red from having his head pointed downward to do the task. 

“Thank you.” Louis says softly because at the moment he feels nervous and a bit uncomfortable. It makes him feel better whenever his boyfriend’s compliment him when he isn’t necessarily purposefully trying to appear attractive. More confident in his skin. He finally gets his stockings hooked and stands up straight again with a deep breath. 

Niall meets him with the dress, having it unclasped and slightly bunched to help Louis into it. It goes over his head, they learned long ago to not try and pull things up over Louis’ ass, always down. Niall helps him get it on and adjusts the bottom hem and both of them let out a sigh of relief when it fits. Niall hates seeing how upset Louis gets if something doesn’t fit. Zayn and Liam took his measurements one day when Louis was high enough he wasn’t quite sure what was going on and since then they haven’t bought the wrong size. 

“Oh wow.” Niall smiles as stands up to button the two at the upper collar. It has a square neck that scoops low and it exposes Louis’ gorgeous bone structure. It’s tight to his skin and really displays his curves. When he turns to catch a glimpse of the back he blushes as he sees the lingerie peeking through. 

“Oh god is it too much?” Louis asks nervously, afraid he looks a little too slutty for a nice restaurant. 

“It’s tasteful.” Niall promises and takes a shaky breath. He glances at him in the mirror and Niall can read the lack of confidence in Louis’ eyes. He slips his hands around Louis’ waist and snuggles in close to his back. 

“Louis baby. Relax. Zayn and Liam picked this for you remember?” Niall asks and Louis nods right away. “Have they ever led us down the wrong path?” Niall asks gently and places a loving kiss behind Louis’ ear. 

“No. Sorry. You’re right. It is a gorgeous dress. I just get so nervous about going to fancy places. I never feel like I fit in.” Louis says and Niall nods in understanding. 

“Yeah sometimes I worry about that too but Liam and Zayn are so confident. All we have to be is arm candy.” Niall says with a playful wink and Louis giggles, turning to meet Niall’s soft lips covered in gloss and he tastes like cherries. Louis lets out a soft hum of approval before detaching himself to get out his shoes. 

They are the same creamy white as Niall’s coat and when he pulls out his own coat it matches the high heeled pumps perfectly but instead of it being a pea coat like Niall’s it’s almost a cape. He puts it on and the shoes then grabs the little matching clutch. He turns and shows Niall the entire ensemble and that earns him a whistle from his lover. Louis softly giggles. 

“Okay we have thirty minutes to six.” Niall says and they glance around the room at anything that needs done before they go. Their matching Gucci duffels sit next to the door. Zayn and Liam gave them those for Christmas. Louis’ has a personalized tiny little L embroidered into the leather lining around the zipper. Niall’s has a tiny N. It was a good gift. They’ve made use out of them every time they stay over somewhere. They get their purses packed up and Louis almost starts rolling joints. 

“Baby you know they’ll have prerolls. Pack us a bowl for now instead.” Niall hums, knowing Louis won’t have to go through the trouble anyways. 

“Fine but I’m bringing my pen and my taffy just in case.” Louis says and Niall raises his eyebrow from where he is touching up his mascara. 

“Seriously Lou? When was the last time Zayn went anywhere without enough weed to get an elephant high?” Niall asks and Louis softly frowns. 

“Touché.” Louis says and Niall softly giggles. They clean up the room a little then open the door. Harry and Edward are on the couch playing borderlands again and as they hear Niall carrying their small duffles to the top of the stairs they pause the game and look over their shoulders. Louis comes out of the room and puts their purses and coats on top of the luggage and Niall grabs the bowl and a lighter. 

“Well shit. Look at you two.” Edward smirks and Louis can’t hide the blush on his cheeks as he feels them look both him and Niall up and down. 

“Zayn and Liam are lucky men.” Harry softly smirks and Niall giggles bright and light. It makes Louis feel less embarrassed somehow. 

“Yes they are. They know it too. C’mon sweets, let’s go smoke.” Niall hums, his hand resting over the small of Louis’ back. Niall has always been so much better at socializing than Louis. They slip out onto the back porch and Louis lets out a soft sigh of relief. 

“How are you so good at talking to guys? Especially ones like them. They make my stomach twist the way it does whenever Zayn ties me up.” Louis almost whispers and Niall giggles. They snuggle up on the bench next to each other and both lean forward to hit the bowl so a flick of ash can’t ruin their way too expensive clothes. 

“I am reckless and have low self preservation.” Niall smirks and Louis coughs out his giggle. 

A second later the door is opening and Harry and Edward come out. Harry sits on the chair next to Louis and Edward pulls over another chair. 

“Evening gentlemen.” Niall says and Louis gives them both a little smile before hitting the bowl again. 

“Evening sweet cheeks.” Edward smirks as he sits down on his chair. Niall smiles at him and accepts the bowl from Louis. Louis watches Harry light a joint and he softly smiles as he catches the man’s attention in the dim light. 

“You look very nice.” Harry hums softly, looking at Louis’ pretty blues. The boys cheeks redden and he ducks his head down to look at his shoes. He vaguely hears Niall talking to Edward about the basics of walking in heels. 

“Thank you Harry.” Louis responds and he glances up just as Harry leans over and offers Louis his joint. 

“You seem nervous.” Harry quietly comments, wanting to reach out and try to comfort the boy. 

“A little.” Louis replies honestly before he takes a long pull of Harry’s joint. Holding it in his lungs to feel the ache and ground himself. 

“Why?” Harry asks curiously. He knows Liam and Zayn don’t make Louis nervous, he’s seen them interacting enough to know better. Louis blows the smoke out slowly as he passes the joint back. Niall giggles next to him and he can tell he’s flirting based off of the higher pitched lilt of his voice. Louis glances over long enough to see Edward is eating it up. 

“I won’t be when I’m with them. I just get like this whenever I’m waiting to leave. They like to take us to really nice places. Which I love, don’t get me wrong. I just sometimes don’t feel like I fit in with some of the people who go to places like that. You know?” Louis asks and Harry nods slowly. He looks Louis over and he leans over in his chair, reaching out to gently place his large hand over Louis’ knee. 

“Well you look stunning. I mean like model stunning. You feel like you don’t fit in because you have a beautiful personality and most people who go to places like that don’t. But you look like- Fuck. You look like the universe incarnate.” Harry speaks slowly and so low that Louis actually shivers. He feels Harry’s thumb rub over his knee and the weight of his hand is so warm and inviting. Those types of compliments deserve a firm thank you. 

“I need to show Harry the laser lights in my room.” Louis lies poorly to Niall but it’s purposefully so Niall knows what is about to happen and can stop him if he doesn’t approve. Then he quirks his eyebrow at Harry subtly and that makes the man lick over his bottom lip. 

“Okay baby, ten minutes til we leave.” Niall hums, softly smirking, having heard what Harry said. He knows exactly what Louis is actually doing and Louis knows Niall would stop him if he thought it was a bad idea. Louis is actually shaking as he stands and Harry places his half smoked joint in the ash tray. He ignores Edward’s raised brows and follows Louis into the house. 

“The fuck do I have to do to ‘see the laser lights in Louis’ room’?” Edward asks playfully after the door closes to Louis’ bedroom with them both behind it. Niall giggles brightly.

“Harry told him he looks like the universe incarnate. That’d make anyones nether regions quiver.” Niall says and they both laugh. Edward licks his lips then hits his joint. He looks over Niall for a moment, trying to get a good read on Louis’ bubbly friend. He blows the smoke out and taps the joint on the ashtray.

“What makes your nether regions quiver?” Edward asks and Niall narrows his eyes, looking over Edward before he softly smirks. 

Harry turns as soon as they are in the room and Louis is right there in front of him. Only the Christmas lights are on. He glances down at the short little cutie in front of him before tentatively placing one massive hand on the curve of Louis’ waist. Louis shudders as he sinks into the touch. 

“You meant what you said out there?” Louis asks softly, they are leaning in closer to each other now, Louis can feel the warmth of Harry’s breath brushing over his lips. 

“Of course.” Harry responds and Louis makes a soft ‘hmm’ sound before stepping even closer so they are just a minuscule amount of space apart from pressing together. Louis’ tiny perfectly manicured soft hand comes up to cup Harry’s cheek, gently stroking over it. Harry watches Louis’ eyes shifting all over his face, taking in each detail before landing on Harry’s lips. 

Within the next second their lips are connected and Louis feels Harry’s other arm wrapping around his body warmly. They both sigh into the slow kiss and Louis lets Harry take the lead. Harry is relishing in the cherry flavour on Louis’ lips from the lip gloss him and Niall shared. 

It’s slow and sensual, but there is a passion. Like the vibe of a jazz band of the fifties playing in a low lit dining hall. People milling around in luxury attire and soft sounds of a saxophone and a piano. It’s flowing and warm. Louis feels himself getting a little lost in the rolling current of the kiss. Harry is an excellent kisser. Louis gasps against his lips as Harry squeezes his hip.

“My nether regions are none of your business.” Niall informs confidently, still looking at Edward with a playful glint in his eyes. Edward likes this, he likes Niall. 

“You’re a spunky little thing.” Edward says and Niall fakes a gag after he exhales his hit from the bowl. 

“You sound like a grandpa.” Niall teases and Edward laughs, looking at Niall with bright eyes. He leans forward and places his chin on his hand while looking at Niall curiously. 

“So give it to me straight, what really is the chance of my brother and I getting close to the two of you?” Edward asks and Niall softly sucks his teeth, recrossing his legs as he considers. He wants to be completely truthful about this. Not cool to lead people on. 

“Honestly, if we talk it over with Liam and Zayn and they say no it’s a big zero. Sorry, I’m sure you get it though.” Niall hums and Edward nods in complete understanding. 

“Of course, hell we’d back off too. But if they say yes?” Edward asks and Niall softly bites his lip with a playful smile.

“I guess we’d cross that bridge when we get to it.” Niall says and Edward licks his lips before nodding slowly. That answer is fair. He leans back and brings his joint to his lips, letting himself freely appreciate Niall’s long legs. He itches to touch them. 

Louis melts against Harry’s warm body, letting the man firmly envelope him in his arms. Harry tastes as sweet as he smells and Louis loves it. Harry softly bites Louis’ lower lip before pulling back, both of them looking at each other with dilated lustful gazes. 

“What was that for?” Harry asks through his slightly picked up breathing. Louis’ breath is the same, heavier than normal, they’re both still wrapped up in each other and it’s more than pleasant. 

“You called me the universe incarnate Harry. A kiss was in order.” Louis softly pants against his still lingering kiss. Louis wants another but he won’t let himself. This was already crossing a line he didn’t think he’d be able to cross without a distinct yes from Liam and Zayn. He’ll have to be honest and tell them tonight. 

“I’ll have to compliment you more often.” Harry smiles and Louis giggles. He bites his lip before planting himself back down from his tippy toes. He’s much shorter again. He runs his hand over Harry’s firm chest before dragging himself away to check his appearance in the mirror and reapply his lipstick. 

“You really are gorgeous.” Harry says and Louis turns and smiles at him. He crosses his arms and leans against his dresser. 

“You are too. You and Edward. Drive me a little insane. The way you guys look at me and speak to me. Makes me have butterflies.” Louis blushes and Harry softly smiles. 

“Edward’s gonna be so jealous you know that right?” Harry asks and Louis softly giggles, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

“Yeah I have a feeling.” Louis says and he walks over to lean up on his tippy toes to give Harry a peck on the cheek. 

“I like you Harry. I like Edward too. N-Niall and I. We both like you guys quite a bit. Niall’s out there chatting Edward up as we speak I’m sure. We just um- we need to talk to Liam and Zayn before-“ Louis begins but Harry cuts him off. 

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart. We understand. Until it’s a hard no though, if it’s alright with you we wanna keep making you get those butterflies. That okay?” Harry asks softly and it shouldn’t be as seductive as it is. Good god Louis is going a bit head over heels for him. 

“Y-Yeah. That’s okay.” Louis stutters and he nods quickly. Harry smirks and he places a hand on Louis’ hip, opening the door to the bedroom. As soon as they do though Zayn is right on the other side. Dressed up in his all black suit with gold accents and gold rings for a change. He looks sexy and Louis doesn’t know if he should be scared or turned on. 

“Hi baby girl.” Zayn says with a bit of his evil in his eye and Louis’ own eyes widen as he sees it. His heart beat shoots through the roof. Harry immediately removes his hand from Louis’ waist. 

Zayn looks down at Louis first who, bless his heart looks mortified. He listened to Louis set clear boundaries, making it known that he needed to consult his doms before anything more serious went on. He isn’t in any serious trouble. Zayn’s actually proud of him for being clear and honest.

“You’re okay sweetheart, go sit out with Edward and Niall for a bit. And do Daddy a favour?” Zayn asks and Louis blinks up at him, still pale even though he knows Zayn doesn’t seem too upset with him. 

“A-Anything.” Louis peeps out and Zayn smiles, reaching out to run his warm hand sweetly over Louis’ jawline. 

“Don’t tell Edward that Harry has company.” Zayn says and Louis stills before he looks at him with concerned eyes. He doesn’t want Harry to get hurt.

“Don’t worry about your crush darling. Daddy won’t hurt him. Well. Not too badly.” Zayn pauses and smirks up at Harry who looks a mixture of startled and flushed. He snaps his eyes back to Louis. “Go, now..” Zayn orders darkly and Louis is off. 

“Yes sir.” He squeaks and he is heading towards the back door. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Zayn push Harry into the bedroom. 

“You touching my boy?” Zayn asks, loosening his tie as heat curls through his body. His rings are glinting in the low light and Harry could easily escape through the bathroom but he doesn’t feel like he is actually in danger. He should with the way Zayn is looking at him, but Harry knows evil. He’s seen the eyes of a man who was looking to cause as much harm as possible. Zayn isn’t looking at him like that. Zayn isn’t going to hurt him. Not with malicious intent, not to cause lasting damage and suffering. 

If Harry felt like he was going to get seriously hurt he would fight back. He didn’t always know how to defend himself but he does now. That dropping feeling he gets in his gut when danger is real and he needs to fight back is not there. Harry knows that feeling well and he knows to trust his instincts. So he wants to play. Tempt the line of pain and pleasure. He scrambles backwards in the room, knowingly feeding into Zayn’s predator and prey complexes. 

“I asked you a fucking question.” Zayn growls as he grabs Harry by the collar and almost throws him into the wall. Harry feels lightheaded that’s how fast the blood is rushing into his cock. Zayn’s demeanour is almost refreshing for Harry. He’s a man that wants to hurt but for pleasure. Pleasure for both parties involved. Zayn wants to make him feel good using something that has only made Harry feel horrible in the past. 

“Y-Yeah, I kissed him.” Harry admits because even though Louis initiated it Harry was always the one in charge of that situation and they both know it. Zayn softly tsks as he keeps his hand on Harry’s neck. He won’t dare to squeeze. They don’t know each other well enough for something heavy like that. Harry’s prior thoughts that Zayn doesn’t want to maliciously hurt him are confirmed. Zayn could choke him right now but he’s not doing that. He’s barely even touching his neck.

“You know, you’re such a pretty boy Harry. Your hair?” Zayn starts and he runs his fingers over Harry’s long braid. “So fucking pretty.” Zayn says before he wraps his hand around that too and Harry lets out a shuddering breath as he looks at Zayn’s hand around his braid. 

“So what do I do with you now? I have you, pinned and under my hand. You feel that Harry? You’re trapped.” Zayn says darkly and he slams Harry back into the wall when he attempts to prove Zayn wrong just to feel the rush of it. Harry is silent aside from heavy panting. 

“What? No ‘please don’t hurt me’?” Zayn asks with a smirk and Harry looks at him through his lashes and it’s heavy and dark. 

“Maybe I want you to hurt me.” Harry almost whispers out and Zayn’s evil smile forms over his face and he spins Harry around so he is pressed harshly into the wall and Harry gasps as he feels Zayn’s massive hard on grind into his ass. Zayn leans in close to growl into Harry’s ear. 

“You’re so fucking lucky I have somewhere to be or I’d shove my cock in and wreck that ass. You understand me boy?” Zayn growls as he grips Harry’s braid and yanks his head back releasing a groan from Harry as his cock grinds into the the wall with each of Zayn’s thrusts. Zayn’s panting heavily in his ear and Harry is already close to orgasm, this is intense. It’s too much and not enough.

“Yes.” Harry responds and Zayn lets out another low growl as he pulls Harry’s braid hard. His brain is exploding with pleasure as he satisfies the fantasy of absolutely yanking Harry’s beautiful long hair. Harry feels like electricity is cracking through him. He’s feeling pain but in the most beautiful way. 

“Yes what?” Zayn grits out, not stopping his rough grinding against Harry’s firm ass. What he doesn’t hear is the balcony door open and close. He’s too busy listening to Harry whimpering in his grasp. He’s anxious about talking to Louis and Niall tonight so doing this with Harry is really relieving those nerves. 

“Yes sir!” Harry cries out and he lets out a guttural moan as Zayn squeezes his hip hard enough to bruise. In that instant Harry comes hard, spasming against Zayn’s firm build until suddenly he is almost falling to the ground. The weight of Zayn pinning him gone. He turns around quickly to see what happened and his eyes widen as he sees Edward with one hand gripping Zayn’s hair and the other with his knife tucked up under Zayn’s chin, threatening to slit his throat. 

“Gonna make me come in my pants doing something like this Eddy.” Zayn smarts off because his erection has yet to leave. This is kind of a dark fantasy for him. 

“Edward stop it!” Harry gasps but Edward looks way too pissed off. He’s breathing through his teeth as he holds Zayn firmly in place. Harry knows what it must have looked like. His brother doesn’t have to be so lethal though. 

“Drop the knife.” Liam says lowly, way too calm. His favourite model 500 smith and wesson revolver is pointed directly at Edward’s head. Edward flicks his eyes up at him. Harry finally gets that feeling of danger. He has a firm feeling they will all walk out of this unharmed, but there are four men who are way too dangerous in this one room and two have weapons drawn. It’s tense to say the least.

“Drop the gun.” Edward growls out his counter offer because he has Zayn as leverage but then Liam just turns the revolver to point at Harry instead. In the instant the knife is clattering to the floor and Zayn is being pushing towards Liam who is already tucking the gun back into his suit jacket. 

“Edward what the fuck was that?!” Harry rips out, delivering a hard clean punch to his brothers jaw. Liam and Zayn’s eyes shoot wide open in shock as Edward takes the hit like a champ, barely stumbling but his lip is busted open. 

“Hey don’t fucking bleed on my boys carpet.” Zayn spits, always pressing his luck. Harry grabs Edward by the shirt and pushes him through the bathroom door. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Harry snarls at Zayn because the last thing Harry wants to hear right now is an smart comment from someone who knows nothing about their past. Within a second the twin’s bedroom door is slamming shut. Zayn turns and looks at Liam with a way too big shit eating grin. 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed.” Liam says and Zayn lets out a low chuckle. He adjusts his cock in his pants. “Smells like come. Did you really come in your pants?” Liam asks and Zayn snorts. 

“Mmm, almost. No, that was Harry.” Zayn says and Liam raises his eyebrow at his boyfriend. He should have guessed though, he saw the way Zayn was looking at him earlier. Zayn checks his hair in Louis’ mirror and straightens his tie.

“You really let him get the jump on you.” Liam states, looking Zayn over with surprise. Usually they aren’t the ones with a knife at their throats. 

“How was I suppose to know he was gonna react like that? Harry’s his brother.” Zayn says, and he hears something crashing and a yell from the twins room. He is sure they are fine though, apparently they get along really well. 

“I think they’re fucking.” Liam says and Zayn chuckles because now it’s like saying he thinks the sky is blue.

“You think?” He asks rhetorically because it all makes sense now. Zayn was checking Harry out earlier and Edward looked like he was gonna blow up. They share a bed, the lingering touches and glances. It’s clear what’s going on. 

“Fuck. That’s crazy.” Liam says, his gaze lingering at the twins door. 

“I think it’s hot.” Zayn says and Liam knits his brows together looking at him. 

“You’d fuck David?” Liam asks and Zayn actually gags. 

“Fuck no. That’s disgusting. Those two though?” Zayn hums, nodding at the twins door. “There’s something more there. Their bond runs deeper.” Zayn points out and Liam slowly nods. 

“Yeah I guess. Whatever, let’s go before we’re late.” Liam says and Zayn nods before they exit Louis’ bedroom to go get the oblivious boys from the back porch. 

“Am I in trouble?” Louis asks softly about twenty minutes later as Zayn gets them on the freeway. Both the doms exchange a glance. Zayn won’t be a hypocrite. He did get handsy tonight too. 

“Nah baby. No hard feelings. I will slap your ass tonight just for the principle of it. I know Liam’s gonna smack me around too.” Zayn smirks, able to tell Liam wasn’t exactly thrilled Zayn got himself in that situation. 

“Ooh. Zaynie. Did you?” Niall asks with a smirk and Louis flushes with arousal when he imagines what Harry must look like in Zayn’s hands. 

“Hey I caught him smooching on my princess. I had to do something.” Zayn smirks, reaching into the back to gently run his hand over Louis’ knee cap. 

“Does Edward know?” Niall asks with a smirk and Louis softly smacks his thigh, surprised Niall would bring up their theory on the twins. 

“Oh yeah, Edward knows. You boys notice it too?” Liam asks. They aren’t going to tell them that Edward pulled a knife on Zayn and Liam had to draw his gun. They don’t need to know all that. Niall makes a ‘mmhmm’ sound.

“I hung out with them earlier and it felt like I was third wheeling.” Louis says and Zayn and Liam nods. 

“Yeah there is definitely something there.” Zayn says and the entire car agrees before Liam connects to the bluetooth and turns on a mix of all their favourite songs. They all relax into the comfort of each other’s presence and Louis and Niall hold hands as Zayn begins to see what the new corvette is capable of. 

Edward was seething the minute they got into their bedroom. He paces the floor, looking at Harry with dark angry eyes. How could Harry be upset with him after so clearly defending him?

“Calm down.” Harry snaps at him and Edward shoots him a hard glare.

“He was forcing himself on you!” Edward yells, still half a step away from going after Zayn once more. 

“Edward-“ Harry tries to begin but his brother picks up his night stand and throws it into the floor hard enough it cracks just to get out some of his rage. 

“Edward!” Harry yells and finally Edward relents, just standing in the middle of the room with his eyes low and angry. 

“Did he hurt you?” Edward asks, stepping forward and reaching out to begin to pull up Harry’s shirt to check his body. Harry grabs Edwards hand gently and holds it in his. 

“Edward, he didn’t hurt me. I promise. Now can you please calm down and let me explain?” Harry asks softly and Edward looks at him with pulled brows. He steps back and looks at Harry up and down and then he sees the darkened patch of wetness on Harry’s grey sweatpants. A pang of hurt slides through his heart. Then anger. He swipes his hand away from Harry’s.

“So that’s why you busted my lip? I threatened your little boyfriend?” Edward asks and he scoffs as he looks at his brother up and down. 

“You don-“ Harry begins but Edward cuts him off. He shoves his feet into his shoes and grabs his sweatshirt, phone, cigarettes, wallet, and keys. 

“Fucking save it.” Edward almost growls and he slams the door shut behind him. Harry immediately runs after him. 

“Edward wait!” Harry begs and his brother is already down the stairs and the front door is shutting behind him. Harry sighs from the top of the stairs and considers going after him. Edward won’t talk to him if he doesn’t want to though. 

Harry reenters their bedroom and looks around the room at the mess. He huffs and begins to clean up. He gets the bed side table up and decides it’s trashed. He pulls a small stool over and places it on Edward’s side of the bed. He sets up his brother’s things on it in the way Edward likes because he knows that his brother was just trying to protect him. In an extreme way, but his heart was in the right place. 

Harry grabs his brother’s sweatpants from last night and heads into the bathroom. He showers and pulls on the pants and secretly hopes he’s gotten a message from him as he reenters their room. He sighs when he sees he didn’t and pulls on a sweatshirt to go outside. He grabs a bottle of jack and two joints before heading out onto the balcony with full intentions to drink and smoke until he passes out. He looks at his phone and sighs knowing he should send Edward a message. 

‘Be safe.’ -Harry 

Edward looks at the message from where he is sat at the local bar. He flags the bartender and gets a triple whiskey and a corona. He pulls out his fake ID and the bartender accepts it with no issue. 

He debates what to do about Harry’s message as he waits for his drinks. He drinks the whiskey right away before deciding to leave his brother on read. He runs his hands through his hair before walking over to the group of college boys playing pool who are talking big shit and betting piss poor stakes. He sips his beer and fakes a stumble. 

“I’ll play.” Edward purposefully slurs his speech a tad bit. All of the little shits look at him, he can tell their thought process. They’re the type to take advantage. He won’t feel bad taking them for all they’ve got. 

“Forty in. You sure you can play?” This dude wearing a fucking blazer asks and Edward drunkenly scoffs and fumbles to pull out his wallet before slamming the forty down on the edge and sipping his beer. The blazer kid quirks a brow before taking the bet. 

Edward lets him win the first round, he fumbles over the cue the entire time and just keeps getting himself more beers. The shit heads laugh as he loses. 

“Ahhh fuck.” Edward groans as they take his forty. The kid chuckles and tucks it in his wallet. 

“That sucks man.” He says and Edward hides his smirk. 

“One more, come on give me the chance to win it back.” Edward says as he grabs his wallet and begins to pull out cash, dropping a twenty on purpose and almost falling as he picks it up. 

“Dude are you sure?” The kid asks, buying that Edward is piss drunk.

“Five hundred.” Edward slurs and he holds up the cash and the four guys eyebrows shoot up. The one he is playing looks hesitant before deciding it’s easy money. Anyone who actually attends bars and shoot pool regularly would recognize what’s happening and tell Edward to fuck off. 

“Come on guys, I need cash.” The kid says and Edward turns his head and gets another beer. He turns back around and hides his smile as he watches all four of the shit heads try to gather enough cash to meet his bet. 

“We only got three hundred.” The kid he’s playing says and Edward frowns, ready to pull out. 

“Hold on, this is gold.” One of them say and Edward watches him take off his chain and another pulls off their watch. Edward leans forward to see better and can tell they are real. Worth hell of a lot more than two hundred combined too. They’re putting about a thousand on the table without even knowing it. 

“Good?” Edward asks as he finishes another beer and stumbles over to place it on the side ledge of the bar. 

“Yeah, let’s play.” The kid says and Edward nods slowly and then begins to play. They all watch in shock as they slowly piece together that he was hustling them. They aren’t about to make accusations though, not yet, not until Edward has won and is pocketing all of their valuables. 

“You fucking hustled me!” The kid says and Edward stands up straight for the first time since he talked to them. They watch as Edward’s shoulders straighten and his chest broadens. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Edward asks and the kid looks like he’s gonna shit himself from frustration but Edward can tell he is scared. Edward turns to blazer guys friends.

“How about you guys? Anyone?” Edward asks, sort of edging for a fight. The all look at him a little scared and he chuckles. 

“Pussies.” Edward growls and just as he turns to leave the one he beat tries to punch him from behind. He spins around and grabs his wrist, pulling him in and landing a hard punch to his cheekbone. Right away the shit head drops and his buddies are at his side. Edward looks up at almost the entire bar looking back at him. 

“Anyone else?” He asks and the room is silent. A security guard begins to move from the corner of the room and Edward looks him over before softly scoffing. He turns and exits the bar remaining aware of his surroundings in case anyone follows him out. He kind of hopes someone will, he wants to beat someone up good. 

He pulls out his phone and checks over his messages, making sure there isn’t anyone trying to contact him with a job. He frowns when there isn’t. 

“Fuck.” He groans and lights a cigarette before starting his car and pulling out of the bar. He drives for a while, thinking about what had happened earlier in the night. He doesn’t understand. Why was Harry letting Zayn be so rough?

An hour later he finds himself outside of the old gym he used to work out at. He gets out of the car and goes in the back, remembering how to get in when it’s locked up. He strips down into just his sweat pants and wraps his knuckles before heading over to a heavy bag to work off some stress. 

Louis looks around in awe of what Zayn and Liam reserved for them. The hotel they are staying at has a five star restaurant on the seventy fifth floor. Zayn and Liam got them a private dining room with a magnificent view of the city. 

“This is insane.” Niall says quietly from where he is stood next to Louis looking out the massive window at the view. 

“I know.” Louis replies and he feels Liam’s hand curling around his waist. He momentarily shuts his eyes and leans back into the firm chest. When he reopens his eyes he finds Liam handing him a wine glass. 

“Thank you.” Louis hums and he takes it from his dom, sighing softly as he easily relaxes into his arms. 

They hear Zayn speaking softly to their waitress and once she exits the room he walks over with a glass of wine for Niall as well, unknowingly exactly copying what Liam did. 

“You like the view sweetheart?” Zayn rumbles out into Niall’s ear, gently kissing his ear lobe and squeezing him close. 

“It’s incredible.” Niall replies and Liam trails his fingers over Louis’ arm, enjoying how good the sub smells. 

“You smell so good, you wearing perfume?” Liam asks softly, knowing usually Louis doesn’t wear perfume, he doesn’t like to overwhelm the senses. 

“No sir, new body wash I got. Matching lotion too.” Louis replies softly and Liam hums in response, placing a kiss on Louis’ soft neck. 

“I love it.” Liam says and Louis softly smiles, turning his head to the side and a bit upwards to meet Liam in a gentle kiss. 

“So what’s the occasion?” Niall asks Zayn quietly, they sometimes do stuff like this, but it’s usually just a trip to a nice cabin in the woods or even the beach. This is a little extravagant. 

“What? We can’t do something nice for our pretty boys?” Zayn asks, continuing to run his hands over Niall’s sides, petting over his tummy and hips. 

“Oh Zee, I’m not complaining, believe me. I’m just a little nervous. This is a really, really nice place Zayn. This is the type of place to break bad news. Is something wrong?” Niall whispers, not wanting Louis to overhear and get more nervous than he probably already is. Zayn softly sighs. 

“Nothing is wrong. I promise. You’re right though, we have to talk tonight. Nothing wrong with our relationship I promise. Liam and I are so happy with you two. Make us so happy.” Zayn whispers back. He can’t lie to Niall. The smaller boy let’s out a soft sigh, nodding slowly. 

“Okay. I won’t mention it to Lou.” Niall replies and Zayn gently thanks him, kissing over his neck before the door opens and their waitress carries in more drinks and a few assortments of things to start off with. They walk over and get comfortable at the table, Louis and Niall sat across from Liam and Zayn. 

Liam and Zayn had an arrangement set for the chef to send out his choices for each course. It’s more food than any of them are really used to. 

“I think we’ll have to consider coming back here a few times.” Liam hums to Zayn as he watches the way Louis and Niall softly talk about which appetizer has been their favourite. Zayn completely agrees. 

“Yeah, this is pretty fucking good.” Zayn replies as he pops an entire lobster tart in his mouth. Louis softly giggles at him from across the table and Zayn looks back with a glint in his eyes as he looks at his giggly little boy, cheeks flushed from the wine. 

“He’s getting drunk.” Liam points out quietly and Zayn chuckles as he feels Louis beginning to play footsie with him under the table. 

“Oh yeah he is.” Zayn smirks and Niall is up again, periodically walking back over towards the large window to take in the view.

“Your dad said to make sure they are sober when we tell them.” Liam points out quiet enough Louis won’t hear him and Zayn continues to look at his boy fondly. He likes seeing Louis happy and giggly drunk. It’s not a common occurrence and he seems to be having a good time. Zayn isn’t about to cut him off. 

“We’ll wait til he’s no longer drunk. I think he should be a little high though.” Zayn whispers and Liam hates to admit it hut he agrees. Weed helps Louis control his anxiety and his emotions. 

“Agreed.” Liam hums before he grabs his whiskey tumbler and stands to join Niall at the window again. 

“You having a good time baby?” Zayn asks, feeling how Louis has now kicked off his heel and is rubbing his foot all the way up to Zayn’s knee. 

“Yes sir. I’m already a little full.” Louis says honestly. Zayn isn’t too worried about that, he asked the waitress to stagger their courses a good amount of time apart, gives them time to digest before having something else laid in front of them. 

Zayn gently grasps his little foot under the table, pulling it onto his knee and beginning to gently rub. Louis sighs happily at the feeling and takes another sip of his wine.

“You look incredible tonight.” Zayn says honestly and Louis blushes. Zayn never gets tired of that. He checks his watch and sees they still have a while until their next course. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Louis replies and Zayn gives his foot a gentle squeeze before he grabs his whiskey and stands to reach out and offer Louis his hand. Louis takes it and he walks them over to the large cushion seat in front of the window. Niall and Liam are sat directly at the window looking down but Zayn can’t handle heights like that. Louis curls up next to him and they all relax together, softly chatting. 

Niall always loves when they are all together like this because everyone is so open with each other. Sometimes they will split off into small conversations and only have ears for one person. Other times they all easily slip into conversation together. Sometimes Louis likes to just listen, when they first got together they were scared Louis felt left out during his times of silence and that’s never the case. He just likes to listen to his favourite people and not have to feel required to respond. He will if he’s asked a question but most of the time he will just fixate on whoever is speaking and admire them the whole time. 

He’s currently doing that with Liam, looking at the way his eyes will light up whenever he gets excited about what he is saying or someone laughs. Eventually Liam meet his eyes and Louis gives him a little smile, to let him know he is enjoying himself. 

“C’mere sweetheart.” Liam says to him and Niall loves the way Louis’ cheeks heat up. Zayn takes Louis’ wine glass as the boy stands and walks over to Liam who pulls him down to sit on his lap. Zayn walks over and leans down to where Niall’s sitting and tilting the blonde’s head up to leave a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“More wine?” Zayn asks him softly and Niall nods right away, taking Liam’s empty whiskey glass and following Zayn over to the massive bar cart on the opposite side of the room. 

“So what happened with Harry?” Niall asks curiously biting his lip as he looks up at Zayn who gives him a cheeky grin. 

“I got a little handsy, was being kind of aggressive and he liked it.” Zayn starts and he remembers the way Harry looked at him earlier in the night. His cock twitches at the memory “He really liked it. Pinned him against the wall, yanked on his pretty braid, said a few nasty things. He came apart in less than two minutes. Edward walked in not even a second after Harry came. Eddy wasn’t very happy.” Zayn chuckled as he remembers the knife pressed to his throat, becoming a little hot under the collar at that memory too. 

“I see why Louis isn’t in trouble.” Niall smiles as browses the different types of drinks available. There were a few premade mix drinks in a special little fridge and he grabs Louis the strawberry daiquiri with whipped cream. He wants to lick the taste from the boys lips. 

“Oh yeah, I can’t get mad at him after I pulled that stunt. So what’s your deal with the twins? You wanna fuck ‘em?” Zayn asks bluntly, knowing that Niall prefers straightforward. He’d rather just be blunt and clear. 

“Of course I do. Come on Zee don’t be silly.” Niall says and Zayn chuckles. There’s a soft moan from the other side of the room and they turn to see Liam trailing his hand up under Louis’ dress. Liam is kissing at his neck and it’s a very pretty sight.

“I don’t know if I want to share him.” Zayn admits honestly as he looks at Louis gripping Liam’s jacket in his little fists. He obviously is referencing sharing with the twins and Niall gets that. 

“Well, if you want to pursue the twins that kind of has to put a free pass on the rest of us. If one person can’t dip into the forbidden nectar than none of us can.” Niall states and Zayn knows he’s right. He turns and looks at the boy next to him, always appreciative of Niall’s ability to be honest even with their relationship dynamic. Zayn leans over and leaves a few soft kisses on his neck. 

“I want to dip into your forbidden nectar.” Zayn says, having to hold in his laugh and Niall lets out a lovely warm giggle, turning to meet his lips with Zayn. 

“I love you.” Niall says after their soft kiss and that makes Zayn’s chest fill with warmth. 

“I love you too.” Zayn replies and Niall picks up Louis’ daiquiri. 

“C’mon let’s go get giggles a little more tipsy.” Niall smirks and Zayn chuckles, carrying his and Liam’s glasses over as well. Niall sits down next to Louis and Liam and right away Louis’ eyes are on the frozen dark pink drink. 

“Oooh what’s that?” Louis asks with wide excited eyes and Liam gives him one more kiss before settling Louis on the soft bench next to Niall before walking over to join Zayn across from them. 

“It’s a strawberry daiquiri.” Niall says, turning himself into Louis’ direction and Louis makes another ‘Ooooh’ noise. He must think it’s Niall’s though because he doesn’t ask for some. Niall takes a sip to see how strong it is and is happy it’s incredibly overwhelmed with rum. He licks up some whipped cream and leaves it on his tongue and lips before leaning forward and Louis gladly meets him for the sweet kiss.

The doms lean back and watch the two begin to share the fruity cocktail. The whipped cream situation grows incredibly erotic extremely fast though. 

“Mmm Ni, more.” Louis asks as he leans closer and Niall smirks as he licks more whipped cream into Louis’ sweet warm mouth. 

Within two minutes Niall has Louis in a state of heavy lust. His cheeks bright pink and his eyes dilated. The daiquiri has been passed over to Liam so it doesn’t get spilled as Niall falls to his knees between Louis’ legs. Louis leans back against the ultra reinforced window and it’s a gorgeous picture. Even as Zayn’s fear of heights flares a bit. Louis is spreading his legs wide enough Zayn and Liam get a good view of his hard little cock trapped in his pretty body suit. The garter clamps and the stockings are enough to make Liam have to give his cock a squeeze through his pants. 

“Ni.. ohh.” Louis breathily moans as Niall kisses up his inner thighs. Zayn checks the time to see when the food will be coming. 

“You have ten minutes to make him come and get him cleaned up. Understand?” Zayn asks and Niall softly smirks. 

“Yes Daddy.” Niall responds and he knows he’s gonna get Louis spilling into his mouth within the next three minutes. 

Louis lets his head fall back against the cool glass as Niall pulls his cock out. Niall wets his pointer finger sneakily before taking Louis’ hard little cock in his mouth and beginning to suck sweetly. Louis lets out soft little panting moans and his thighs spasm a bit as his hips threaten to buck. He has his hands wrapped up in Niall’s hair. He gasps as Niall begins to teasingly rub his finger over his rim. 

Louis blinks his eyes open long enough to meet Zayn and Liam’s dark watchful gazes and in that moment Niall pushes his finger into Louis’ tight hole and curls it up to rub into his overly sensitive prostate. 

Right away Louis’ thighs clamp around Niall’s head and it makes the dom’s chuckle because they know exactly what Niall did based on the way Louis’ moans slightly shifted and his eyes went wide then half lidded with pleasure. Not even a minute later Louis is fucking himself down on Niall’s finger and Niall feels him begin to tense up. Right away he steels himself and gets a mouth load of Louis’ sweet come. He eats so much fruit it keeps his come so sweet. 

Niall knows better than to swallow it right away. He tucks Louis’ cock back into it’s proper place before returning to his spot next to Louis. 

The post orgasmic boy leans forward and Niall meets him for a messy open mouthed kiss, swapping the come between their mouths. 

“Fuck they’re so hot.” Liam softly groans. Zayn is sipping his whiskey, enjoying way too much how there is a line of come trailing down Niall’s chin. 

The door to the room begins to open though so that means the next course. He stands to meet the waitress at the door as Niall and Louis find the will to separate. Louis secretly licking the come off Niall’s lips in a way the waitress can’t see. 

“You two are something else.” Liam says and Niall and Louis blush and softly giggle as they let Liam lead them to their next course. 

Harry barely managed to make it to the bed. He rarely drinks so when he does it’s a little rough on him. He lays down to try and get some sleep and immediately gets hit with a wave of nausea. He stumbles into the bathroom and begins to vomit half the bottle of jack. He’s too busy violently puking to hear Edward come into their room. 

The eldest frowns as he hears the sound of Harry getting sick then smells and sees the previously full bottle of jack daniels. He sighs and walks over to the bathroom, finding his brother with tears streaming down his face as he throws up. 

“Fuck Harry, what were you thinking?” Edward asks as he drops his stuff on the bed and gets over to Harry quickly, pulling his pretty long hair away from his face. He rubs his brothers back and Edward can see he is puking straight whiskey. He bets that burns like hell. 

“Get it out, good job.” Edward says, he doesn’t remember Harry ever drinking this much before and it’s scaring him a bit. Harry cries in Edwards arms as he throws up, his body shaking until finally he gets it all out. He collapses back into Edward’s chest, breathing ragged and tears still streaming down his face. 

“Harry, why would you drink that much buddy? You never drink.” Edward frowns as he presses his fingers to Harry’s neck to see if his pulse is abnormal. His skin is cold but sweaty. Harry shivers at his touch. 

“M’sorry Ed...” Harry slurs out, gripping his brothers sweatshirt. Edward pets over his head and is happy to find his pulse only slightly elevated, probably from being worked up while vomiting. 

“You came b-back.” Harry mumbles out, his shaky hand coming up to touch his brother’s warm cheek. Edward frowns down at him. 

“Of course I came back Harry. I always come back.” Edward says and Harry lets out an overdramatic drunken sigh as his lower lip begins to wobble again. 

“Th-Thought you hated me. I l-love” Harry pauses to hiccup loudly, his eyes bleary with tears as they look up at Edward. “-you so much Eddy...” Harry says and he reaches up and grabs at Edward’s collar. 

Edward softly sighs as he tries to gently maneuver his brother up to his feet to lean against the counter. 

“I love you too Harry.” Edward responds and he begins to help him out of his sweaty clothes, needing to get him into the shower to hopefully sober up a bit before getting some bread and water into his body. 

“I’m h-high too E-Ed. Don’t worry.” Harry slurs out and Edward rolls his eyes because of course he is high too. Why Harry thinks that lessens his worry? Who knows. He strips out of his own clothes and Harry stumbles as Edward gets him out of his briefs. 

“C’mon sweetheart, lets get you under the water.” Edward says, grabbing Harry’s toothbrush for him and the tooth paste as they get into the big shower. Right away Harry sinks down to sit and Edward lets him, That seems to be the smartest option. 

“I love you Eddy.” Harry says as he picks up one of Louis’ shampoo bottles, looking at it intensely. 

“I love you too buddy.” Edward says, kissing Harry’s damp head. Harry spits up a few times as Edward washes his long hair and each time Edward rubs his back tells him he is doing a good job getting it out. 

“Ed I love you the-“ Harry’s voice mumbles out as he coughs and Edward raises his eyebrow and gently pats his brothers back as he rinses his hair with the detachable sprayer. Edward tries not to listen to his brother’s drunken ramblings because most are unintelligible but he hears a few things. 

“Would never m-marry Zayn. O-Only you Ed.” 

Edward appreciates that one, it’s cute.

“Lou- Lou kissed-d me. Me! Haaa! Haaa! He tasted li- uhhh m-mango? No! Uhhhh- it’s red Ed. Don’t w-worry. I’ll think of it! I p-promise.”

That surprisingly is some of the most coherent sentences of the night. Edward thinks he may be sobering up a bit. 

Edward gets conditioner in Harry’s soft curls, and lets it soak in as he soaps up both of their bodies. He quickly washes his own sweaty hair before rinsing himself off and then he gets Harry’s toothbrush ready for him and tells him to brush. Harry does, slowly and with little noises of disgruntlement. 

He rinses off Harry’s body as he brushes then takes the toothbrush back and rinses his brother’s hair out. Harry begins to mumble the lyrics to what Edward can recognize as WAP by Cardi B. He hides his chuckles as he finishes getting them cleaned off. 

It’s a tedious task but he finally gets Harry somewhat dry and in a pair of briefs before helping him to bed. Edward takes the time to carefully comb and braid his brothers hair, leaving a gentle kiss on the back of Harry’s neck. Once finished he grabs the bucket they use for nights like this from the closet and puts it at Harry’s side. 

“Harry. Look. If you get sick, this is where the bucket is. Okay?” Edward asks and Harry looks at the bucket and then at Edward with unfocused eyes. 

“Yes Sir, Mr. Krabs, Sir!” Harry says and he salutes him with a loud barking laugh and Edward raises his eyebrows in complete shock at how quickly Harry can go from sobbing on the bathroom floor to laughing hysterically. 

“I’m going to get you some bread and water. For the love of god, stay in bed please.” Edward asks and Harry just giggles a little under his breath and that makes Edward nervous so he turns on the TV and finds That 70’s Show for him. He knows that will keep Harry in place. He jogs out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Is Harry drunk?” Lily asks as she walks into the kitchen, watching him grab the loaf of bread, a banana, and beginning to fill a big bottle of water. 

“Ooh yeah.” Edward replies and Lily frowns, watching her son get the ibuprofen from the cabinet too. She frowns when she sees the way his lip is slightly busted and beginning to bruise. It already looks to be cleaned up. She wants to ask about it but she knows she will most likely receive a bullshit answer.

“You both okay?” She asks instead, looking Edward over carefully, trying to get a read on him. He seems a little stressed but it could very simply be because Harry is drunk. Harry usually doesn’t get drunk.

“Yeah. Just a rough night. We had an argument. It’s okay now. Was a misunderstanding.” Edward explains quietly, she raises an eyebrow at him but can tell he isn’t lying, he just seems exhausted. She wonders what the hell kind of misunderstanding could occur that leads to a busted lip. Knowing her boys, maybe she doesn’t want to know. 

“Do you need help taking care of him?” She asks but she already knows the answer to that one. She has always been aware of the strong connection between her sons. They were both badly abused by their father when they were small children. It’s left an unfortunate lasting mark. However they are finally at a place where they are both healthy, and comfortable. She’s just happy they find peace in each other and she doesn’t look or ask for more information. 

“No I’ve already gotten him cleaned up and in bed.” Edward softly explains and Lily walks around the island and gives him a side hug. He needed one. She kisses his temple before beginning to head towards the back door where Maggie is probably smoking. They like to smoke late at night. 

“Call me if you need anything. Goodnight baby, get some rest.” She says and he softly smiles before gathering everything. 

“Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Maggie!” He calls out the door when his mom opens it. She says goodnight back before Edward begins his walk back upstairs. Harry is sat right where Edward left him. His bloodshot eyes trained on the TV as his upper body sways a bit. 

“Here buddy. Have some water.” Edward hums as he gets into bed next to him, he opens the bottle and holds it up to Harry’s lips. Harry sips it slowly, blinking at the TV then shifting his eyes to look at Edward’s concerned face. Edward pulls the water bottle back and Harry reaches up to touch his scrunched up brow. 

“You’re upset.” Harry comments softly and Edward relaxes his face, gently taking Harry’s hand and leaving a soft kiss on it then letting go to grab the loaf of bread. 

“No sweets, not upset. I’m a little worried about you is all.” Edward says softly and he gets out a piece of bread, ripping a piece off and holding it up. Harry takes it from him and begins to eat it, scooching closer to Edward in bed. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry says after he swallows the bread. Edward frowns and he wraps his arm around his brother, gently pulling him up the bed to snuggle up against the headboard and the pillows. 

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Edward says and Harry squints at him in confusion.

“B-But I was with Zayn.” Harry says and he frowns, looking away from both Edward and the TV. He didn’t think about his brother’s feelings earlier tonight and he feels bad. 

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow morning okay sugar?” Edward asks, gently pulling Harry’s chin over to look at him again. Harry softly sighs when he does. Edward hands him another piece of bread and starts to peel a banana. 

“Okay.” Harry softly sighs and he settles into Edward and eats the bread and little bites of the banana they are sharing. They sit and watch the show for a while, holding onto each other a little tighter than normal. 

By the end of the night Harry still feels drunk and it’s making him tired. Eventually Edward helps him get comfy under the covers and he curls into his brother’s chest as Edward still sits up a little to keep watching TV, his one arm supporting his head and the other around Harry. 

“You know I could never love anyone more than I love you.” Harry whispers quietly enough Edward almost can’t hear him and the eldest looks down at his soft features.

“I love you too baby brother. Go to sleep now.” Edward says and he leans down to kiss Harry’s forehead. Harry closes his eyes and he barely even gets the spins before completely blacking out.

“Oh my god I’m gonna blow up.” Louis groans as he tries to take another bite of his chocolate cake but he can’t. He holds his full tummy and leans back with a soft ‘oof’ sound. Niall giggles and Zayn and Liam are both enjoying Louis rubbing his bloated tummy a little too much. 

“It’s okay baby, be done if you want to, we’re having all the leftovers delivered to our room.” Liam says and Louis sits back up. He looks over the table and his eyes land on the chocolate covered strawberries. 

“Those too?” Louis asks hopefully and Zayn smirks, loving that Louis seems much more comfortable than he did earlier. He’s still a little drunk and they snuck out to the restaurant balcony before the main meal to all share a joint so everyone is coasting in good spirits. 

“I’ll hand feed you them in our jacuzzi.” Zayn says and Niall looks up from the coconut tart he is absolutely destroying. 

“Jacuzzi?” Niall asks but Louis is too busy thinking of hot bubbly water, chocolate strawberries, and Zayn to even register how cool it is there room will have a jacuzzi. 

“Yeah, it’s out on the balcony. I went to check out the room earlier while you guys waited for dessert. It’s really nice. You’re gonna love it.” Liam promises and Niall blushes and nods before scooping creamy coconutty goodness on his spoon and holding it out for Liam. 

“Come sit on my lap.” Zayn says softly, having finished eating long ago. Louis immediately is up and he scrambles over, letting Zayn hike up his dress enough for him to be able to straddle his lap. 

“Mmm.” Zayn hums as he rubs his hand up the back of Louis’ thigh to cup his chubby cheek. Louis lets his arms loosely fall around Zayn’s neck, he looks over Zayn’s prominent features and his plump pink lips. 

“I’m really excited for this jacuzzi.” Louis says softly and Zayn chuckles, he leans down a bit and plants a soft kiss on Louis’ exposed collar bone. 

“I’m gonna have one installed on my back porch on monday while we’re at school.” Zayn says and Louis gets little sparkles in his eyes. 

“That thing will probably need cleaned out every other day. You know how much I love getting fucked in a jacuzzi.” Louis says and Zayn smirks, trailing his tongue up Louis’ neck just to feel the goose bumps. Louis let’s out a tiny moan.

“It’s gonna be a big one too, enough room for you, me, Niall, Liam, maybe even Harry and Edward?” Zayn proposes the idea to him and based on how widely Louis’ eyes dilate he is on board. 

“R-Really?” Louis asks, his cock twitching in his lingerie and his stomach curling with heat. Zayn knows it would require some negotiation and communication between everyone for anything like that to work out but he isn’t opposed. He’s sold on Harry completely. Edward’s a wild card but that’s what has been drawing Zayn to him. Even if sometimes he wants to bash the guys head in. 

“Yeah. If they’d be into it. Why not? Get your fantasy orgy on.” Zayn smirks and Louis softly whines, the idea of the five of them on him at once is enough to make him become rock hard. 

Louis is about to respond when they both hear a familiar little moan on the other side of the room. Niall is barely visible under Liam’s massive body, and they are making out heavily, rutting against each other. 

“D-Daddy I th-think I wanna go to our room please.” Louis asks with a dark blush, slowly grinding himself down into Zayn’s erection as they watch Niall’s long leg come out to wrap around Liam’s waist, giving the man more room to move. 

“Fuck.” Zayn groans as he watches, his body heating with arousal and the way Louis’ is just barely grazing his hardening cock is so tempting. 

“Yeah. We gotta-“ Zayn starts and he loses his words as Liam unties the little bow on the top of Niall’s lacy shirt and the article falls halfway open, exposing his little black bralette.

“We gotta go. Fuck.” Zayn groans, tearing his eyes away but flushed Louis on his lap threatens to derail him from the task. Thank goodness Louis begins to stand, fixing his dress and finding his heels under the table. He can barely walk in them though because his head is a little swimmy from the alcohol. 

“Give me those, I don’t want you to fall. You can walk around barefoot.” Zayn orders and Louis listens right away, he has his stockings on anyways and they kind of cover his feet. Enough to make it down the hall and up to their suite. Zayn walks over to where Liam has Niall pinned to the cushion and he leans down to meet his best friends line of sight. 

“Howdy there partner.” Liam smirks up at him as he detaches his lips from the marks he is leaving around the lace trim of Niall’s bralette. Zayn smiles at him devilishly.

“How do you feel about heading to our suite?” Zayn asks and right away Liam is beginning to detach himself from Niall, the smaller boy whining in protest as he looses the friction against his cock. 

“Hush, let’s get ourselves upstairs yeah?” Liam softly scolds Niall and right away the blonde begins to get up as well, fixing his skirt and eyeing little Louis across the room and his flushed cheeks. 

“He can’t walk in heels drunk.” Niall warns and Zayn immediately holds up the heels he is going to carry for him. 

“Oh good.” Niall smiles and he leans up to kiss Zayn’s cheek. He gathers his purse and looks around to make sure they have everything before grabbing Louis’ clutch for him. He is too stumbly, he needs both hands available.

“We good?” Liam asks, as he looks around the room like Niall did and begins to shuffle everyone towards the door. He pauses when he sees how tiny Louis looks at the moment. Zayn’s tall, he’s tall, and Niall is much taller than normal in his heels. Louis looks much smaller than normal at the moment and it’s adorable. 

“C’mere cutie, let me hold on to ya.” Liam hums and Louis immediately gets over to Liam, feeling the man wrap a warm protective hand around his bicep to hold him up if he begins to fall down. 

“I’m never gonna live that down huh?” Louis asks as they exit the room. Everyone softly chuckles as they remember last new year’s eve party at Maggie’s when Louis got a little drunk and fell backwards into his old bathtub and landed right on his butt. The shower curtain came down on him and everything. Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Maggie busted into the bathroom and found him like that, giggling hard enough he almost peed his pants. 

“Never ever.” Niall responds and he sends Louis a wink as Zayn leads them out of the room. He pauses when he sees their waitress and motions for Liam to take Niall and Louis towards the elevator.

Zayn pulls out his wallet as he waits for her to be done at the table she is currently serving. He pulls out a massive tip and folds it over. Their meal was expensive, they had a private room, she was absolutely excellent and he wants to make sure she gets the large tip directly. 

“Hey, thanks for everything tonight. Couldn’t have asked for anyone better.” Zayn says as he hands her the tip once she is done and she tentatively reaches for the wad of cash. 

“Thank you sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?” She asks as she takes the tip with a shaky hand and Zayn softly smiles down at her. 

“No, we’re all set. Have a good night hun.” He hums and gives her a small nod before turning to meet up with his lovely boys watching him patiently down the hall. 

The elevator dings and they all gather in, Louis gasping as Liam slides his hand down the large opening on the back of his dress to squeeze his ass. Zayn pulls their key card from his pocket and waves it over the reader, immediately being lifted up into their suite. Niall’s eyes widen as they seem to move for a while, looking up and seeing they are on floor 105 when it finally stops. Both boys blink in surprise as the doors open straight into their massive suite. 

“Oh my god. This is where we are staying?” Louis asks, not moving into the room until Liam maneuvers him in, Niall standing next to him looking around in shock. 

“Mmhmm.” Zayn hums as he places Louis’ shoes next to their bags stacked neatly next to the elevator before he walks over towards the kitchen area where a small service elevator is waiting for him to get their leftovers from dinner out. 

The suite is a studio style. Zayn liked the idea of having whatever is happening in their bed exposed to the kitchen, living space and floor to ceiling windows on the balcony. The bathroom has a massive shower and tub, a few vanities and closet space. There’s a lot of exposed brick and hardwood, a glass chandelier hangs from the vaulted ceilings. There is a massive alaskan king size bed on the far left wall of the room, decorated gorgeously with what looks to be at least fifty pillows. There is a sunken seating area in the middle of the room, a fireplace and huge TV on the wall between floor to ceiling windows. The kitchen is fully operational but Zayn doesn’t think they will use it much. He wants to order breakfast up to them tomorrow. That is if Niall and Louis want to stay after hearing the news. 

Liam starts grabbing their bags, carrying them to the closet area in the bathroom. Louis follows curiously, looking around and Niall walks over to the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out. His eyebrows raise as he sees the jacuzzi. It’s already been set up, colour changing lights illuminating the water and bubbles bursting out. There is a sitting area out here and Niall likes it a lot, hoping they will eat out here at least once. The railing on the balcony is very tall, as it should be this high up. It’s at least five feet but it has metal rails with little openings you can see through. He hears the door open behind him and feels Zayn’s hands around his waist. He can tell the difference easily. Zayn’s are big but they aren’t as bulky as Liam’s. 

“Hi.” Niall smiles as him and Zayn look out at the view. Zayn pulls Niall’s weight away from leaning against the railing. 

“No leaning on this.” Zayn softly orders, he’s okay with his boys looking over the railing, he’s just not okay with them leaning on it. They are a hundred floors up and he has a fear of heights. Can’t blame him for being a littler nervous. Niall hides his smile, always finding Zayn’s precautions adorable. 

“Yes sir.” Niall hums and they look out at the city, breathing each other in, the crisp night air surrounding them. The balcony door opens and Louis and Liam both come out to look at the view with them. 

“No leaning on the railing.” Liam says to Louis right away and Niall and Zayn can’t hold in their small laughs. 

“What?” Louis asks curiously, walking up close to them, letting Liam curl around him from the back. 

“I just got done telling Ni the same thing.” Zayn chuckles and Liam smiles, burying his face into Louis’ sweet smelling hair and leaving a gently kiss on his warm skin. 

“Wow.” Louis says softly as he looks over the city, cars below look tiny. Zayn and Liam exchange a look, and it contains their nerves about talking to them. They burrow themselves back into their precious boys for now, fear creeping up that they may not get to do this after telling the truth tonight. They want to enjoy this moment of peace with them.

Zayn pulls a joint out of his inner pocket and lights it, taking a long hit before holding it for Niall who gladly hits it. He takes one more hit before passing it to Liam who takes a hit then offers it to Louis who takes two hits and hands it back to Liam.   
They all share the joint and once it’s done Zayn and Liam know it’s time. Niall’s skin has become a bit chilled from the cold breeze this high up. With soft frowns they give each other little nod. 

“Boys, go inside and get comfy on the couch. Liam and I need a second.” Zayn says softly and Niall knows something is coming. Louis looks up at Zayn then Liam with slightly furrowed brows. 

“Is everything okay?” Louis asks tentatively, sensing their nerves. Niall turns to wrap his arm around Louis to offer him some comfort. 

“Yeah baby, everything’s okay.” Liam promises because it’s true, nothing has changed other than Zayn and Liam needing to come clean. Louis studies Liam’s face before turning to look at Zayn. Louis can tell he has his poker face on. He narrows his eyes at the man before Niall is gently pushing him into the suite with him. 

“Fuck!” Zayn grunts after the door closes. He gets out his cigarettes and lights one. 

“I don’t want to fucking do this Liam.” Zayn says honestly and takes a big drag of his smoke. Liam lights his own, needing to calm down a bit. 

“We have to.” Liam reminds him and Zayn rolls his eyes. He knows. It’s been wrong to lead them under false pretences for as long as they have. 

“How do we wanna say it?” Zayn asks quietly, sinking into a balcony chair to take another few hits of his cig. 

“If we try to reassure them before telling them it will just scare them even more.” Liam points out as he looks at the foggy clouds above them. 

“Yeah. I guess we just dive into it huh?” Zayn asks softly and Liam nods slowly. He finishes off his cigarette and takes a deep breath. Zayn finishes his as well and they head back inside the suite. Niall and Louis are curled up next to each other in the sunken couch. They both look apprehensive. Zayn walks over to the bar cart in the room and pours himself some whiskey, drinking it in two gulps. He sniffs as the burning in his throat makes his nose water a bit and he puts the glass down before following Liam over to the couch across from the two boys. They sink down and Niall and Louis look at them expectantly. 

“Hi.” Zayn says softly, itching to walk over and wrap Louis up in his arms. He can tell he’s anxious. He looks scared. Zayn hates that. 

“You’re acting weird. What’s wrong?” Louis asks and he looks Zayn over then Liam once again. Niall wraps his hand around Louis’ thigh and squeezes, tight enough to hopefully ground him. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Zayn and I have to talk to you about our jobs. That’s it.” Liam promises and both Louis and Niall’s eyes go a little wide. This is the last thing they expected. Anxiety begins to form into curiosity, excited to finally know how Liam and Zayn make so much money. It doesn’t make a lot of sense, they’re still in high school for god sakes. 

“Oh.” Niall says softly and Zayn has his eyes trained on the coffee table, avoiding the way Louis is looking at him. He feels like he is putting both of them in harm’s way for even being around them. He would probably consider jumping off the side of this building, but if Niall and Louis decided to leave them it would keep them safe and Zayn almost wants that. 

“My dad is um-“ Zayn begins but he doesn’t like the way his words were organized. He softly sighs and readjusts his legs. 

“Gabriel employs both Zayn and I. We work for him.” Liam begins slowly for them and Louis and Niall nods, trying to figure out what the problem is. Sure they have seen Zayn and Liam get into some sketchy shit in the past but if they work for Gabriel that means they are working for the investment firm or the property management office. Right?

“My dad also employs about a couple hundred other guys throughout the US and a few more in a couple other countries.” Zayn says slowly and that makes confusion come back over Louis and Niall’s faces again. 

“I didn’t know his businesses were international.” Niall says innocently and Zayn clenches his jaw, looking down at the floor again. 

“That’s because they aren’t.” Liam says shakily and now Louis and Niall look really confused. The businesses that Niall and Louis are thinking of are not international. Zayn grits his teeth together and runs a hand over his face. 

“My dad is incredibly successful at drug trafficking and organized crime. He launders the money made from that into the investment firm and the property management company.” Zayn gets it out there simply and Liam feels so nervous he wants to throw up. As much as he knew this needed to be done, he really didn’t want to. 

Louis looks at little lost. His eyebrows narrowed and he’s slightly squinting. Niall’s brain is moving a mile a minute and both the men steel themselves for their reactions. 

“A-And you two, you work for him, doing um- that?” Louis asks softly and Liam and Zayn both nod their confirmation. 

“What do you guys do specifically?” Niall asks and Liam doesn’t miss the way Louis has begun to clutch onto Niall’s hand at his thigh. 

“Well, we um. We started off just packing drug orders for our area. That was before he was as successful as he is now. Then as we got older he put us through training.” Liam says and Louis interrupts. 

“What kind of training?” He asks right away, and Liam pauses as he tries to think of how to explain it. 

“Think of marine style but more personalized. Hand to hand combat. We had a lot of weapons training and we learned a lot about the business. Then we were taught how to do the jobs we do now.” Liam explains and Niall looks at the both of them. 

“Which is?” Niall asks and Zayn craves another drink. 

“We help organize and sometimes sell, drugs, guns, cars, you name it. We make deals and attend negotiations. He doesn’t have us do a lot of dirty work because we’re family.” Zayn explains and Niall and Louis nod slowly. 

“What happens if you get caught?” Louis asks and Liam and Zayn both exchange a look. 

“My dad has experts safeguarding information and excellent lawyers always on hold with a lot of bail money just in case.” Zayn explains and Niall and Louis nod slowly. Neither of them like the idea that Liam and Zayn could get into serious legal trouble. Niall gets up and Zayn and Liam watch as he walks over towards the bar cart and grabs the same glass Zayn used. He fills it with two shots of whiskey and drinks it in two gulps. 

Louis is playing with the hem of his dress, looking down at his hands moving in his lap. Zayn frowns at the way he isn’t making any eye contact anymore. 

“Lou, okay?” Niall asks softly from across the room and Louis’ head whips up to look at him. Zayn and Liam watch as he shakes his head yes right away then goes back to playing with the hem of his dress. 

Silence was not something Zayn and Liam prepared themselves for. They both sit on the edge of their seat, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Niall gets one more shot of whiskey and drinks it down before taking a deep breath.

Niall walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of cold water before walking back over to his spot on the couch next to Louis. He hands him the ice cold drink. He’s hoping it will ground him. Louis seems to be slipping away into his own head. Usually whenever he is overwhelmed that’s what he does but Niall wants him present for this. 

“Drink it please baby.” Niall says and Louis does as he’s told, drinking down a quarter of the bottle and it works a little bit. His eyes look less trancelike and he accidentally makes eye contact with Zayn. The older mans heart aches when Louis looks away right away. 

“So why are you telling us like this? Is something wrong? I know you’ve talked about moving Zayn. Are you moving?” Niall asks tentatively and Louis lower lip wobbles as he thinks of that. He doesn’t want them to leave. 

“No. No we aren’t going anywhere. Nothing is changing I promise.” Liam says and Niall and Louis both nod. Louis places his water on the coffee table and looks at both men across from him studiously. 

“Then why do you both look like you are gonna throw up?” Louis asks, not completely buying nothing is wrong because both men look almost scared and that’s unsettling for the boys to see.

“Because what we do is dangerous. For you both to be involved with us, that puts you at risk. If you and Niall wanted to-“ Zayn pauses to clear his throat, taking a deep breath before continuing. “If you and Niall wanted to cut ties with us, we would completely understand.” Zayn finishes and he takes a deep breath to stop himself from becoming emotional at even saying those words. Louis and Niall exchange a glance then look at Liam and Zayn like they are the biggest idiots ever created.

“Have you met Lou and I? Trouble is our middle name. We like a little danger.” Niall says with a little smirk. He stands up and walks over to the kitchen area. Louis softly giggles at him and gets up too, walking over to place one leg in between Zayn’s and the other between Liam’s, sinking down to straddle both their thighs. His hands come up and gently pulls both of their jaws towards him so they are looking right at him. He leans over and presses a sweet kiss to Zayn’s lips then turns to do the same with Liam’s. 

“Can’t get rid of us that easy.” Louis whispers and both men look at him like he is a goddess. Within a second Louis has four huge hands on his body and it’s glorious. He gasps as Liam begins to kiss over his neck and as he bares it for him he turns and connects his lips with Zayn’s. He sighs happily into the kiss, loving that Liam has begun to unclasp his dress. Zayn’s hands have made their way up under his dress to grope his inner thigh and ass. Zayn begins to kiss down his neck on the other side and Louis lets his head fall backwards, moaning. 

Relief has completely flooded the room. No more uncomfortable tension. No more secrets, just them. Zayn and Liam feel like a thousand pounds have been lifted off of their chests. Niall and Louis want to be with them. Zayn and Liam will do everything they possibly can to take care of them. 

“Want you both forever.” Louis whines and both men groan as Liam finally gets the dress unclasped and they begin to pull it up over his head. Zayn’s lips immediately move down to lick over Louis’ nipple through the lace of his body suit.

“How do I order us some mixed drinks? Wanna get Louis nice and tipsy again.” Niall says from the kitchen as a menu falls open in his hands, multiple papers scattering over the counter. Louis giggles as he opens his eyes to look at his friend, biting his lip. Niall sends him a wink. 

“Go help him.” Zayn growls out at Liam who was busy nibbling Louis’ ear lobe. Liam opens his eyes and is about to tell Zayn to fuck off and do it himself until he sees the way Zayn is paying beautiful attention to Louis’ pink nipples and it would be a crime against humanity to interrupt that. He kisses Louis’ cheek once more before Zayn picks the small boy up and drops him onto the couch next to him. Louis giggles wildly as Zayn tosses him about. Zayn looks down at him with a possessive loving gaze and Louis almost drools as he watches the way Zayn loosens his tie and unbuttons a few buttons on his shirt. He yanks off his suit jacket and then he is on Louis, hard. 

Liam takes off his suit jacket and tie as he walks towards Niall, watching the boy read through the cocktail menus. He unbuttons his first few buttons of his shirt and slides up behind Niall. The shorter lad leans back into him, humming in appreciation as Liam kisses his neck. 

“What looks good sugar cube?” Liam asks and Niall smiles at the nickname. He points out a few things that look tasty as Liam continues to caress his body, beginning to untie and unbutton his shirt again. Niall let’s him, and then before Liam calls the order in he picks Niall up and sets him on the island, reaching his hand up his skirt to rub over his half hard erection that becomes completely hard as soon as Liam touches. 

“Be a good girl and stay quiet while I order this.” Liam hums, softly smirking. Niall nods slowly, leaning back on the counter to spread his legs wider while Liam palms over him and the lace of his panties causes some interesting stimulation. 

Over on the couch Louis and Zayn haven’t gotten the message to stay quiet. Louis is mewling as Zayn slowly pulls off his stockings, leaving little hickies all over his legs as more skin becomes revealed. Zayn smirks as he hears Liam begin to order their drinks and decides to play on all their exhibitionist kinks. He scooches up between Louis’ thighs and trails his tongue over Louis’ hard little cock through the lilac lace. 

“Ooh fuck, Daddy.” Louis whines and Liam tries not to smirk as he continues to order what Niall pointed out. Niall on the other hand is softly panting, rocking up into Liam’s hand. A little moan slips when Liam squeezes his cock and Niall immediately snaps his mouth shut as his dom looks at him with a raised brow. A second later Liam hangs up the phone. 

“S-Sorry Li.” Niall whimpers and Liam leans down and gives him a soft kiss. He gently bites his lower lip and they both turn when they hear a low groan from Zayn. From what they can see Louis has his hand in the doms hair, his little fist balled up. What neither of them expect is Louis yanking Zayn’s head back hard. 

“Holy fuck.” Zayn growls out and he groans as Louis leans up and nips at his neck. Liam and Niall both watch as Zayn’s eyes go half lidded. He makes eye contact with them and all Zayn wants is for Liam to come over and smack him around hard. Liam watches Zayn’s lustful gaze fall on him and his chest heats up.

“How about you boys head out to the jacuzzi. Zayn and I will bring out your drinks when they get here.” Liam says and Zayn kisses Louis’ lips softly. 

“Go out with Ni. Leave your lingerie on.” Zayn says, he likes what they picked out for them. Louis stands and watches as Niall walks over and reaches his hand out for him. Louis takes it and they head out to the balcony. Liam’s gaze settles on Zayn as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Zayn watches, looking Liam up and down as he stands. 

“They want to stay.” Zayn says victoriously and Liam smiles, reaching out and grabbing Zayn by the tie and pulling him closer. Zayn will deny that his cheeks heat up a little bit. 

“Fuck yeah they do. I saw those eyes you were giving me. What do you need Zayn?” Liam asks teasingly and Zayn clenches his jaw, raking his eyes over Liam’s face as the slightly larger man pins him against the island behind him.

“Fuck man, don’t make me say it.” Zayn softly groans, reaching out and watching his black painted nails trail over Liam’s strong abdomen. 

“Say it or I won’t do it.” Liam says and Zayn gives him a sharp look. He begins to squirm under Liam’s gaze, the man is looking at him like a piece of meat and Zayn isn’t used to being looked at the way they look at their boys. Liam begins to take off his tie. 

“Want you to- fuck.” Zayn softly cusses, watching Liam make a leash style loop with the tie and as he puts it back around Zayn’s neck he gently tugs it and Zayn can feel how it will tighten if Liam pulls. 

“What was that?” Liam asks, unbuttoning Zayn’s shirt and slipping it off the mans shoulders. Zayn’s cock is rock hard in his pants, tight enough against it’s confines it hurts, and that just makes Zayn even more turned on. 

“I-I fucked up, letting Edward get that knife on me. Should have been more aware. Punish me Liam.” Zayn says the last part as if it burns and it makes Liam’s eyes light up with dark arousal. Zayn gasps as Liam yanks on the tie and it tightens around his throat. He pulls Zayn up close. 

“It’s Master.” Liam says and Zayn rolls his eyes which makes Liam smirk and without thinking about he delivers a hard slap to Zayn’s cheek. The smaller man shudders and begins to pant, his face burning as he looks up at Liam with a pleading expression. Liam grips one of Zayn’s nipples hard between his finger nails and his face contorts in pain. 

“Fuck, please.” Zayn almost whines and it makes Liam’s heart race and he delivers another hard slap. Zayn moans deeply, his hips bucking. Liam leans down and bites Zayn’s jawline, hard. He reaches down as he nips over what’s exposed of Zayn’s neck and unbuttons and unzips his pants. Zayn lets them get yanked down and Liam pulls back.

“Take them off, leave your briefs on, then get up on the counter, legs spread.” Liam commands and Zayn snarls a bit at him for ordering him around but as Liam grabs the tie and yanks hard enough it begins to choke him Zayn grips Liam’s thick arm and his cock begins to leak into his briefs. 

“Gonna do what I say?” Liam asks, continuing to hold the tie tightly. Zayn gasps as Liam loosens it and he nods right away. 

“Yes.” He replies, pulling off his pants and pulling himself up on the counter. 

“Yes, what?” Liam asks with a smirk as he turns to look through the kitchen drawers. Zayn’s cheeks flush as he looks at Liam with angry eyes. 

“Fuck you.” Zayn spits, he’s already following the order. He doesn’t need to say that. Liam glances up with a raised brow and shuts the kitchen drawer, beginning to walk away. 

“Fuck! Don’t go. God dammit.” Zayn growls out and Liam pauses from where he is just in Zayn’s peripherals. 

“Say it.” Liam says with an evil smirk and Zayn huffs. 

“Fine. Please Master.” Zayn says and Liam feels his cock throb in his pants, Zayn’s never called him that before. They’ve also never been like this with each other in the past. He turns right around and grabs the metal slotted spoon from the drawer and shows it to Zayn. It makes the dark haired lad shudder. 

“What are you gonna do with that?” Zayn asks, looking at Liam with dilated lustful eyes and Liam waves it around a little bit, testing the weight. He holds out his hand and turns his arm around before slapping the spoon down on the meaty part of his inner arm as hard as he plans to hit Zayn with it, wanting to make sure it’s not too much. He doesn’t think anything would be too much for Zayn but he would never do something to his partner that he wouldn’t agree to have done to himself. Zayn squirms as he watches. 

“I have a few ideas.” Liam hums, he then turns and looks at Zayn all spread out for him, it’s gorgeous. He teasingly rubs the cold metal of the spoon over Zayn’s warm stomach as he grabs the tie again, not tightening, just holding it. Zayn watches him with an almost defiant look. As if he isn’t about to be dominated. Liam likes that, he likes challenging.

Without warning Liam smacks the cold metal slotted spoon down onto Zayn’s sensitive inner thigh and when Zayn gasps and jumps away it causes the tie to tighten around his neck. Liam can see the wet patch on his briefs over his straining erection. Zayn likes this a lot and Liam can tell. 

“Wow Zayn, I never knew you’d be such a willing little slut for me.” Liam says and he should have expected the violent backhand he receives, Zayn’s rings stinging over his cheek. Liam feels anger surge through him and he reaches out and grips Zayn’s neck hard. Zayn looks up at him with angry eyes and Liam stares right back. Another stinging slap with the spoon lands heavily on Zayn’s thigh. Zayn cries out under Liam’s hands and it just spurs the larger man on. He lays two hard slaps in a row onto Zayn’s other leg and Zayn’s face twists up in pain. 

“I’m close.” Zayn whispers out, his cock throbbing as he ruts up into the air. Liam raises a brow, a little shocked at how much Zayn likes this. It’s only been maybe three minutes and he’s about to come apart in his briefs. 

“Wow, you really are a slut for this.” Liam says and he dodges another backhand, ready for it now but it makes Zayn try to lunge for him in anger. Liam’s on him though, slamming him back into the counter top with a hand on his chest and the other gripping his neck again. The blunt pain of being forced into the cold marble countertop makes Zayn sob out a groan, his hips bucking wildly. Liam squeezes his neck then let’s go to slap his face and smack him with the spoon all at once and Zayn is sent over the edge. 

“Master!” Zayn almost screams as his back arches and his orgasm rips him open. Liam watches as he trembles through his orgasm, his thighs twitching. Liam stares at him in complete disbelief. As soon as Zayn collapses onto the counter and takes a heaving breath the service elevator dings. 

“Wow just in time.” Liam smirks and Zayn lets out a breathy fucked out chuckle. Liam reaches out and begins to gently undo the tie from around Zayn’s neck. A slender hand wraps around his wrist. 

“I can get it.” Zayn says and Liam ignores him. Zayn needs to let him do at least a tiny form of aftercare after that. It was intense. Zayn ends up melting into the feeling of Liam’s fingers against his sensitive skin on his neck. Liam wants to do more than just the bare minimum though. He loves Zayn. He bites the bullet and asks, preparing to be smacked. 

“You have a preferred form of aftercare?” Liam almost whispers, hoping that if it’s spoken quietly enough Zayn will just open up. A flash of anger goes over Zayn’s eyes but the dark haired lad knows he would never do something that intense with anyone if he wasn’t able to take care of them the way they like afterwards. Zayn hates being babied though. It’s not his thing.

“Just maybe um-“ Zayn begins and he blushes darkly, not wanting to finish his sentence. Liam purses his lips as he pulls the tie away. 

“How about this?” Liam asks softly and he wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, pulling his muscular body up close, leaning down and meeting him for a tender kiss. Liam pulls back and slowly kisses his way over where he bit Zayn’s jaw earlier all the way to his ear. 

“I love you.” Liam whispers softly and he doesn’t miss the way Zayn shivers. He pulls back and tilts Zayn’s head a little bit. He leaves a gentle kiss on the red mark around his neck, then he leans down and kisses each red mark on Zayn’s inner thighs. 

“That was- um. Good.” Zayn says and Liam stands back up straight and Liam softly smiles, running a gentle hand over Zayn’s thigh before turning to go to the little elevator to get the drinks out. 

“I love you too by the way. You little bitch.” Zayn murmurs as he pushes himself off the counter. Liam can’t hold in his laugh, knowing Zayn can’t just say it to him. He has a few times. Usually late at night when they are half asleep or really drunk. Liam doesn’t mind, he knows how Zayn feels. 

Zayn walks toward the bathroom and he peeks out at the boys in the jacuzzi, they got a joint from somewhere and they are passing it back and forth, Louis perched in Niall’s lap. 

“Little fuckers lifted one of my prerolls.” Zayn chuckles as he checks his suit jacket pocket. Liam laughs as he puts the extra drinks in the freezer. 

“Trouble is their middle name, remember?” Liam asks with a smirk, remembering what Niall said earlier in the night. Zayn smiles and shakes his head as he walks to the bathroom, stripping out of his come soaked briefs, wiping his cock off. He pauses as he walks by the mirror and sees the redness on his cheek from being slapped and the subtle ring around his neck from the tie. It makes him shiver. Liam raises a brow as Zayn comes out a second later, completely naked. 

“Not gonna put something on just to take it off again.” Zayn shrugs as he opens his bag to get the baggie of joints he rolled earlier, and a bag of edibles. He debates as he looks at the mushrooms he brought just in case. He knows Louis will want to take some if he lets him know they have them and he doesn’t really want him mixing alcohol and mushrooms. That’s not a combo Zayn is a fan of. He tucks them away and just gets the joints and watermelon edibles. He grabs his phone, the bottle of whiskey off the bar cart and follows Liam out. 

Louis turns right away and Niall whistles at Zayn’s nakedness and the two boys giggle. Zayn can tell they’re already high, he’s glad. He does approve of mixing alcohol and weed. That’s always a great time. Liam walks over to the boys, bending down to place the two huge mixed drinks on the ledge behind them. 

“Ooooh. What are these?” Louis asks curiously, leaning out of the water to lean over the edge and leave a soft kiss on Liam’s cheek. “Thank you daddy.” He says softly. Zayn enjoys the view of his ass as he leans out of the jacuzzi, the bodysuit tucked between his chubby cheeks. Niall taste tests the drink and he smiles. 

“Frozen cherry margaritas.” He tells Louis and right away the boy is grabbing his drink and taking a sip through his straw. Liam picks up Niall’s to try it. 

“Holy fuck that’s strong.” Liam laughs as he places it back down in Niall’s reach. 

“I like it.” Louis says and everyone laughs. 

“Of course you do baby. You and tequila always are a great mix.” Zayn smirks and Louis giggles as he picks up their half smoked joint from the ashtray next to him and Zayn meets him with a light. He relights it for Louis before lighting his own. Liam begins to strip out of his own pants and briefs and Louis and Niall immediately begin to cheer him on, giggling with each other as Liam puts on a goofy little strip tease. 

Zayn leans over the side of the jacuzzi, connecting to the outdoor bluetooth and he turns on Pearl Jam’s first album. None of them ever object to that. Liam gets in the jacuzzi and he sits down right next to Zayn. As soon as he has his own joint lit and they have passed the bottle of whiskey back and forth they turn to look at Niall and Louis who seem to be waiting on the invitation.

“Well come on boys, keep us warm.” Liam smirks and right away they are grabbing their drinks and Niall carries the joint over. Louis crawls right into Zayn’s lap, humming in appreciation as Zayn pulls him in close. 

“The water is a hundred degrees Liam.” Niall points out as he straddles him, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Mmm, you’re hotter.” Liam says and Niall scoffs with a soft giggle. Louis pushes his straw around to urge Zayn to try. 

“You take a sip.” Zayn says and Louis does as he is told but before he can swallow Zayn is pulling his head down and licking into his mouth. Little red dribbles run down Louis’ pale skin and Niall licks over his lips as he watches. 

“It’s good.” Zayn smirks as he pulls back, gently brushing the back of his hand over Louis’ mouth to get the drink off his face. 

“I-I’m glad you like it daddy. You can have more.” Louis says and Zayn makes a thoughtful noise. 

“Nah baby, I want you to drink that.” Zayn smirks and Louis let’s out a tiny giggle. 

They all relax into each other, discussing their dinner and a few things about Liam and Zayn’s jobs. It’s clear the men don’t really like to talk about it and that’s okay with Louis and Niall. Then Louis starts to get drunk and giggly again and everyone enjoys how rosy his cheeks have grown. 

“You’re so pretty.” Zayn says lowly into his ear. Louis’ sat on Zayn’s thigh, his legs stretched out and nudging Niall’s soft legs. 

“Thank you daddy.” Louis hums and he leans over to gently kiss Zayn’s nose. Louis finishes his drink. 

“Are there more of these inside?” Louis asks softly and Liam nods right away. 

“Yeah baby, I’ll grab you one.” Liam says and Louis begins to get up anyways. 

“I got it daddy. I gotta pee anywho.” Louis says and Zayn stands up in the jacuzzi and helps him out. 

“Go with him sweetheart.” Liam hums and Niall gets up, Zayn helps him out of the jacuzzi as well and they both grab towels, patting themselves dry before wrapping them around their chests and going inside. 

“Tequila sunrise or a mudslide?” Niall asks as he opens the fridge but Louis is already scurrying to the bathroom, almost slipping on the hardwood.

“Woah!” Louis giggles but he keeps up his pace, really having to go. He leaves the door open.

“What’s a mudslide?” Louis asks curiously as he goes to the bathroom. 

“Chocolate milk shake with vodka, kahlua, and bailey’s.” Niall explains and Louis thinks that sounds good. 

“Oooh! Chocolate strawberries too!” Louis almost screams as he washes his hands. He pauses as he looks at his shower bag before he gets an idea. 

“Ni! Ni come here!” Louis whisper yells and Niall pauses from where he is about to get everything out. He places everything back into the fridge and walks to the bathroom curiously. What he didn’t expect to find was Louis bent over the sink rubbing lube over his hole. 

“You’re much drunker than I thought huh?” Niall asks as he tilts his head to get a better view as Louis begins to penetrate himself. 

“No you dick! I mean yeah I’m kinda drunk but no!” Louis says and he lets out a breathy little giggle. “Was thinking we should open ourselves up now. Surprise them!” Louis giggles but it’s cut short as he accidentally slides over his prostate. 

“Okay, you’re on to something.” Niall agrees and he pulls the bathroom door shut a little bit before grabbing the bottle of lube. He takes the same position as Louis, sliding his panties to the side to begin to rub over his hole. They both make quick work of it, excited to rejoin their men in the hot water. 

Within two minutes they are both nice and open, four fingers in themselves and Niall had to put Louis back on track to the mission at hand about three times. They coat their holes with lube before going back out. Louis carries the strawberries and Niall carries the drinks. 

“Look! Chocolate strawberries!” Louis smiles brightly as he holds up the container for Zayn and Liam to see. 

“Awesome.” Liam smiles and Zayn watches the boys fondly. He stands and helps them back in the jacuzzi. 

“Mmm, I think I’m ready for this to go.” Zayn hums softly as he tucks his finger under the strap of Louis’ body suit. 

“Okie dokie. Hold on I need to try this first. Niall says it’s like a chocolate milkshake and i’m excited.” Louis says honestly as he leans over Zayn’s lap, grabbing the expertly decorated drink. Zayn smiles as he watches Louis suck up some whipped cream and chocolate shavings first. Then he takes a sip. 

“Oh my god I’m gonna come.” Louis says and Zayn barks out a laugh. Niall and Liam are a bit wrapped up in each other to notice. Liam is undressing Niall slowly and it makes Louis’ cock twitch. 

Louis places the drink back down and straddles Zayn’s lap. He begins to pull the straps down his arms. 

“Slower. Actually stand up and let me see you strip.” Zayn orders and Louis blushes darkly before nodding. He ignores the curl of arousal in his tummy as he watches Zayn light another joint and then his free hand goes down to his cock under the water. Louis can’t see it well through the bubbles but he can see enough. 

Louis begins to slowly pull off the straps and he’s happy the music paying lines up with what he is about to do. He’d probably look a little silly otherwise. He blushes as Liam and Niall break apart long enough to watch him too. 

Zayn watches lustfully as Louis begins to pull down the body suit. The jacuzzi water goes up to his lower hip so they can clearly see his hourglass figure, his hips swaying just a tiny bit as he pulls it down over his tummy. The feeling of everyone looking at him and the knowledge of what’s to come makes his cock hard and his pink nipples pebble up. 

“Turn around.” Zayn says deeply and they can see Louis shiver at the sound of his voice. Louis slowly turns and leans forward just a tiny bit to pert his chubby ass out a little bit. 

“Fuck you’re so pretty baby girl.” Zayn says softly and Louis takes a deep breath as he moves the body suit slowly down the curve of his ass. 

“Jesus Christ.” Liam says softly as he watches the sinful display in front of him.

“You’re ass looks so fucking good. God it’s so plump. I wanna bite it.” Niall says and Louis can’t help but giggle. He pulls his bodysuit off all the way, bending down at the waist to get it off his foot. Zayn gets a good peek at his hole and his cock becomes fully erect when he sees it looks like it could already be a little stretched. 

“Bite it then Ni.” Louis teases as he gets closer and wiggles his jiggly bum in Niall’s face. Niall giggles and grabs his hips, moving his hands over the chubby globes of his ass before leaning down to leave a gentle kiss on the left cheek, he licks over the supple skin then bites making Louis giggle. Niall slaps his bum before Louis goes right back to Zayn’s lap. He feels Zayn’s erection press against his as he sits and he grabs his drink right away, sucking some of it down and offering some to Zayn. 

“Wow. They really don’t hesitate with the alcohol here.” Zayn says as he pulls back and Liam chuckles, grabbing Niall’s to try it and see if it’s as strong as the last.

“This one’s fucking stronger.” Liam says in disbelief, taking another sip before holding it for Niall. Louis looks at the ziploc baggie with about ten more joints in it. 

“Can I have one of these Daddy?” Louis asks softly and Zayn glances over. 

“Of course.” Zayn hums and Louis takes one out, lighting it for himself and his skin breaks out in goosebumps as he inhales. He settles into Zayn’s arms again, resting back against his chest, enjoying how heavy Zayn’s hands feel on him. 

“Having a good time baby?” Zayn asks softly and Louis nods right away, blowing his smoke out with a soft cough. 

“Oh yeah, you know how I feel about jacuzzis.” Louis says as he lets his legs float out in front of him. Niall immediately grabs one and pulls it over to where he is sat facing them in Liam’s lap. Louis relaxes into Niall and Liam rubbing up and down his leg, Zayn’s cock resting against his ass. 

Liam opens the container of chocolate strawberries and Zayn reaches in to get one for Louis. He rests his own joint in the ash tray next to him as he brings the strawberry over to Louis’ lips. He holds one hand up below Louis’ mouth to catch any chocolate that may fall. Louis looks up at him with a gaze that makes Zayn want to be shoving his cock into his pink mouth instead. 

Louis takes a bite, moaning at the flavour as the chocolate melts with the sweetness in his mouth. His head has begun to feel a good fuzzy. The alcohol and weed mixing to create a buzzing feeling throughout his body. The way Zayn looks down at him makes him want to be fucked and soon. He finishes the strawberry and takes another few sips of his drink before sitting up. He moves forward towards Niall, crawling over Zayn’s lap being very careful not to knee him in the crotch. That always kills a mood. 

Niall immediately moves a bit forward to meet Louis in a slow heated kiss. Louis sighs into it, relaxing as he arches his back so his ass sticks out of the water in Zayn’s face. 

“Have you already opened yourself up?” Zayn asks as he looks over Louis’ pink little hole, looking more relaxed than it does in it’s natural state. Louis just responds by wiggling his hips a little bit and giggling into the kiss as they lick into each other’s mouth. Louis feels Zayn’s finger rub over his slick hole.

“Fuck.” Zayn quietly groans as he feels Louis all lubed up and open for him already. He is able to slide his middle finger in easily and Louis moans. Niall gasps as he feels Liam’s hands working over his hips and suddenly he has two thick fingers pressing into him as well. 

Niall and Louis pant in each other’s mouthes as they get slowly fingered as they bite and lick at each other’s soft lips. 

“You excited to get your ass pounded baby?” Niall asks after he pulls back slowly from biting down on Louis’ lower lip. 

“Mmm, yeah, wanna watch you get split open while I feel Zayn’ cock all the way up in my tummy.” Louis says with a smirk as he feels another finger immediately slide in his ass. 

“Yeah I bet you do. You’re such a horny little slut tonight, bet you want all of our cocks huh?” Niall asks and Louis moans at his words, his cock bright red and dipping into the water under him. 

“Y-Yeah Ni. Want your cock too. Want it bad. Please. Wanted it earlier today but the way you felt around my cock was so fucking amazing.” Louis whines as he hears Liam softly cuss and groan at his words. 

“You fucked Niall earlier today?” Zayn asks from behind him and Louis turns his head and he nods right away with a little giggle. 

“Felt so good. He is so tight. I love him so much.” Louis says and then he turns his eyes back to Niall who is giving him a blissful little smile. 

“Love you too. C-Can I fuck him?” Niall asks Liam and Zayn softly, glancing between the two men. 

“Oh by all means.” Liam smirks and both boys gasp as they are being maneuvered by their doms. Zayn turns his back against the wall of the jacuzzi, facing Niall and Liam. Liam does the same and Louis feels himself being pulled backwards, his back against Zayn’s chest. Niall is grinding down against Liam’s cock.

“Want you in me soon too. Please daddy.” Niall asks softly and Liam nods, kissing over Niall’s neck. He slowly sits Niall up and Louis moans as Zayn’s hands begin to spread his legs. He grabs his joint from the ashtray while he can still reach it. Best part about outdoor jacuzzi sex? You can smoke the entire time. 

Louis is folded in half for Niall, completely comfortable in this position, his hard little bright red cock and balls are sticking out of the water and Niall groans as he looks at them, leaning down to mouth over Louis’ balls. 

“Ahh, fuck.” Louis whines, Liam watches around Niall as he continues to finger him. Niall stutters back against Liam’s hand every few seconds. 

“You want Ni’s cock baby?” Zayn asks hotly against Louis’ ear, and the younger lad nods and whines right away. 

“Yes daddy, want him please.” Louis whines, squirming against Zayn’s firm grip under his knees. Zayn smirks and Niall begins to tease the head of his cock over Louis’ hole making him whine loudly. 

“Tell him baby.” Zayn orders and Louis’ cheeks heat up as he looks up at Niall who is biting his lip, watching Louis’ hole under the hot water. 

“Ni- ooh fuck yeah-“ Louis moans as Niall slightly dips in then pulls back out. He smirks playfully up at Louis who looks at him lustfully. 

“Please, fuck me Ni, i’m yours.” Louis begs and Niall smirks, smacking his cock over Louis hole. 

“My what Lou? What are you?” Niall ask with a teasing smile and Louis gasps as Niall squeezes his cock. 

“I’m your dirty little slut.” Louis whines out and both Liam and Zayn simultaneously groan from hearing Louis talk like that. 

“Fuck Ni, keep teasing him. Say it again Louis? What are you?” Zayn asks roughly, Louis groans because he is still not getting cock. 

“A slut!” Louis whines desperately, trying to fuck himself down on Niall’s cock. He feels Niall’s cock begin to dip in and he moans, thinking he is about to get filled until Niall pulls out again. 

“C’mon Louis, beg correctly and you’ll get it.” Niall smirks and Louis tries to throw a little tantrum, flailing slightly but Zayn has him held tight. He groans and whines, wanting to get fucked so bad he almost drops his joint into the water. That would be a real shame. 

“C’mon Niall! Fuck me!” Louis almost yells annoyedly, wiggling his ass against Niall’s cock but it just causes Niall to softly laugh and Liam and Zayn to snicker because the only thing that will get him cock is begging and he should know that by now. Louis blushes and takes a deep breath

“Please Ni, I need it so bad. I’ll squeeze around your cock like a good little whore. I promise! Need it please. I’ll do anything. Please, please. Fuck me like the desperate cock slut I am.” Louis begs and Zayn groans loudly, his hips rocking up to grind his cock against Louis’ lower back. Liam has to get his hand around his own throbbing member as Louis’ filthy words fill the air. 

“Holy fuck, you really want it huh? Aww you’re such a cute come hole.” Niall smirks and Louis moans, shivering as he imagines only being used as just that, a come hole. 

“P-Please, I’ll be good, I promise. Need it.” Louis whimpers and he almost screams as Niall slides in all at once. Niall moans as he immediately begins to fuck Louis’ ass. 

“Fuck baby girl, you feel so good.” Niall moans and Louis already feels better, his eyes going half lidded and a little smile forming on his lips as he gets used. He moans and squeezes around Niall’s cock as promised. He brings the joint to his mouth and takes a long inhale, always enjoying the struggle of holding his breath while getting fucked. 

Niall fucks him so smoothly, his hips moving like a dance and Louis loves it, meeting his movements the best he can in Zayn’s firm grip. Niall whines as Liam rubs his fingers over his prostate, making his hips stutter up into Louis. Liam sits up, pressing his chest against Niall’s back as he continues to move his fingers in and out of his warm hole in time with each of Niall’s thrusts. Liam kisses over his back gently, watching as Zayn looks over Louis’ shoulder to see Niall fucking into him. 

“You like having our cock slut around your little prick baby?” Liam asks roughly and Niall shivers at his words, always loving a little bit of degradation. His cock throbs inside Louis’ hole and he moans as Louis squeezes around him. He gasps as Liam rubs over his prostate at the same time. He takes a deep breath, stilling his thrusts so he doesn’t come yet. Liam has other plans though. He cries out as he feels himself being manipulated by Liam’s free hand and body weight into fucking down into Louis. 

“Don’t stop now, Zayn and I wanna watch you spill your tiny little load into him.” Liam smirks and Zayn lowly chuckles as he sees Niall trying to fight his orgasm. 

“Squeeze around his cock. Make him come. You want that don’t you baby? Wanna feel his little dick twitch and dribble into your desperate hole?” Zayn asks and Louis chokes on the smoke he was inhaling from his joint. He coughs and it makes his insides clench and Niall gasps out a cuss, gripping Zayn’s wrist under Louis’ knees. Liam and Zayn both chuckle as they understand what happens when someone coughs while you’re fucking them. 

“S-Sorry Ni.” Louis whimpers, dumping his finished joint into the ashtray before reaching up and running his hand up Niall’s chest to gently tweak his nipples.

“Wanna feel you Ni, come in me please.” Louis whines out as he feels Liam shift Niall around and suddenly his prostate is getting nailed.

“Ahh! Fuck- Harder! Please Niall, don’t stop!” Louis cries out, writhing in Zayn’s arms as Niall softly cusses, maintaining his position and pace. He grits his teeth as he tries to stave of his orgasm for a little longer just so he can hear Louis’ beautiful moans. Liam targets his prostate though and within the next thirty seconds he is falling into such an amazing orgasm he momentarily sees white. He feels himself fall backwards into Liam’s strong chest as he empties into Louis’ hole. 

“Oooh, fuck I can feel him coming.” Louis whines, squeezing around Niall’s cock as he pants from the absolute pounding he just received on his prostate. 

“Good job beautiful. Fucked him so good. Daddy’s so proud of you.” Liam whispers into Niall’s soft hair as he shudders and shakes in his arms. Slowly Liam and Zayn separate the boys and Louis whines at the loss of Niall’s cock in him. 

“Daddy, please, fill me up. Please.” Louis whines, grinding down onto Zayn’s cock, trying to keep his hole clamped shut so none of the come can slip out. 

“Fuck, say less.” Zayn groans, easily flipping the smaller boy over in his lap to straddle him. Louis watches Zayn’s hand sneak down to line his cock up with his entrance and Louis unclenches as he feel’s Zayn’s head nudging at his hole. Two groans of relief escape the lovers as Zayn gets to fill and Louis gets filled. 

“Fuck baby, Niall’s right, you feel so good.” Zayn groans and Louis’ head is tilted forward, his eyes a bit dazed as he adjusts to the large cock filling him up in the right way. 

“S-So big Daddy. You’re so big.” Louis whimpers and Zayn softly smirks, letting his hands travel over Louis’ warm sides and resting on his plump hips. A second later Louis gasps as Zayn slowly begins to lift him up and then push him back down onto his cock. 

As soon as Niall returned to planet earth he glances up and sees Louis begin to get lifted up and down on Zayn’s cock. He wants that. He wants a massive cock filling him up. It’s like Liam was reading his mind because he flips him around in his lap so he is straddling him like Louis is and he scooches them down right next to them. 

“Want me to fuck you like that?” Liam asks softly watching the way Niall is looking at Louis and Zayn. He turns back to Liam with big pleading eyes. 

“Yes please.” Niall says softly and Zayn would want to watch the look on Niall’s face as Liam pushes his massive cock up into the boys hole but he is too busy watching Louis get lost in his haze of drunken high and pleasure. It’s a gorgeous sight, Louis barely holding himself up right as Zayn bounces him up and down on his cock. 

Louis feels warm all over and right on the verge of coming. He always feels like that with Zayn’s cock in him. It’s so long and veiny, the ridges of his veins rubbing perfectly over his prostate with each thrust and that’s why he always feels so close. He is unintentionally making these pitiful whimpering noises with each thrust. Zayn leans up to tuck his mouth to Louis’ ear.

“You’re so pretty. I’m so lucky to have you.” Zayn whispers and Louis whines, grasping Zayn’s strong shoulders as he continues to get pounded up into. 

“Who do you belong to baby girl?” Zayn asks as he slows his hips into a grind as he fucks up into Louis’ tight hole.

“Y-You Daddy. I belong to you.” Louis moans as he laces his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Zayn’s neck, gently scratching there. 

“That’s right Princess. All mine.” Zayn speaks deeply, grinding up into him sensually. Louis buries his head in Zayn’s neck, breathing in deeply and enjoying the mans rich cologne. 

“Smell so good.” Louis whines, gasping as Zayn continues to slowly fuck him. Their breathing accelerates as pleasure bubbles through them similarly to the bubbles in the hot tub. 

Sometimes when Louis and Zayn have sex it quickly grows less kinky and much more passionate. Niall and Liam keep glancing over towards them, always deeply enjoying whenever they fuck like this around them. Louis and Zayn have a specific type of love they share. Niall and Liam never ever get jealous because they have their own type of love they share with each other and Louis and Zayn as well. But when Louis and Zayn become intensely sensual during sex it’s as if you can see the love passing between them. Zayn is a man who really likes the bitter in bittersweet, so when he becomes so gentle and oh so sweet like he is being with Louis right now it’s a gorgeous sight to behold. 

“I love you so much.” Zayn whispers and Louis shudders at his words, gripping his biceps as Zayn targets his prostate with each slow pull in and out. 

“I love you too.” Louis gasps as Zayn’s lips begin to kiss over his neck and then find his favourite spot to mark. Louis bares his neck for him, his breathing coming out in short pants as Zayn begins to suck a dark mark into his neck. 

“L-Liam.” Niall breathes, their eyes flashing back to each other every few seconds as Liam bounces him on his cock. Liam can tell Niall wants to feel loved like that too, he can do that for him. He’ll do anything for him. 

“I gotcha, it’s okay.” Liam grunts out and he wraps his strong arms tightly around Niall’s body. Liam stands and Niall moans as he gets jostled on his cock, gripping at Liam’s shoulders. 

“Shhh, sweetheart, I gotcha.” Liam soothes as he leans Niall back against where he was previously sitting. Niall’s entire body becomes submerged except for his upper chest and head. He keeps his legs wrapped tightly around Liam’s waist as the large man supports his weight with his hands on the edge of jacuzzi on each side of Niall’s head, effectively trapping him in and Niall loves it. 

He looks up into Liam’s eyes and when Liam looks back down at him he gets swept away in the beautiful ocean of their bond. He stares up at him in awe as Liam slowly fucks into him, aiming for his prostate just like Zayn is doing for Louis.

Liam groans as Niall takes him so well. He leans down and meets him for a soft slow kiss, their lips moving against each other in a tender glide. Niall feels a little hand reaching out and grabbing at his arm. He knows who it is right away and detaches one of his arms from around Liam’s neck to interlock his fingers with Louis’. 

Zayn watches his boys form the little physical connection and it feels as if their circuit has been completed. All of the wires properly placed so the spark flows through each unit. All of them feel it, a small shiver going through each of them, goosebumps rising on wet hot skin. 

“Oh god.” Zayn groans, turning to watch as Liam holds himself up with one hand and drops the other down and around Niall’s waist, pulling him flush to his body. Louis whimpers as Zayn’s hips stutter at the sight. He pulls his attention back to Louis who looks like he is fighting to stay aware of everything. 

“You getting overwhelmed baby?” Zayn asks as he pulls him a little closer and Louis whimpers again as his cock makes contact against Zayn’s warm stomach. He begins to nod as he registers the question.

“Feels s-so good- ahh.” Louis moans as his head drops back down to Zayn’s shoulder, Niall gently squeezes his hand and it adds too the sensation. 

“I’ll take care of you. Let’s make you come soon. Wanna come sweetie?” Zayn asks softly and Louis nods right away, whining as his hips bear down on their own, making Zayn softly grunt. 

“C-Close.” Louis whimpers and Zayn knows he is, he can feel it. He squeezes Louis into him warmly, breathing in his sweet boy. He sees his mascara begin to run, a few tears slipping down his face. Zayn kisses his lips and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock. This makes Louis gasp loudly, his body vibrating under Zayn’s touch. It’s a slow drag, Zayn isn’t trying to make Louis come like that. He can tell his boy is gonna have a prostate orgasm, he just wants to make Louis feel really good. 

Liam feels his orgasm approaching as Niall begins to tighten up around him in a stuttering clenching motion. He groans as he grips Niall’s body hard enough that the boys is whining from the dull ache. The feeling is sending Niall spiralling towards his orgasm. 

“Li- I’m gonna-“ Niall begins but Liam is nodding right away. They both clutch at each other, moaning filling the night air from both couples. 

“Me too baby.” Liam groans and the sounds of Louis’ higher pitched whines begin to fill the air and Niall and Liam know he is about to come too. A low groan from Zayn indicates they are all teetering on the edge of a great wave of pleasure. 

“Fuck, fuck! Louis! Oh god.” Zayn groans as Louis’ entire body tightens up and grips his cock hard and Louis almost screams as he is the first to fall into the white hot heat. A second later Zayn bites down on the spot he was marking up on Louis’ neck as he follows right behind him. He groans loudly as his cock begins to shoot streams off come into his boy, his hands tense on Louis’ side and thighs, gripping hard. Louis is riding a high so intense he doesn’t even feel the bruises that will form by morning. 

Niall holds onto Louis’ little hand tightly and he grips Liam’s bicep in the other, looking up at Liam with large desperate eyes. 

“Come for me sweetheart.” Liam whispers and Niall’s body immediately arches in his grasp. Liam groans as Niall tightens even more around him and they both fall into their orgasms at almost the exact same time. Their bodies stutter against each other as Liam begins to pump him full of hot come. 

Panting breathes and tiny whimpers follow their climaxes, everyone bonelessly resting against each other. It takes a few minutes before Liam can look up. He smiles endearingly as he sees his two boys still holding hands under the warm water. He glances up at Zayn who is whispering praises into Louis’ ear. His gaze comes back down to Niall as his boy opens his eyes. He blinks up at Liam but his eyes are unfocused and Liam immediately can tell he is drifting off into subspace. Louis does quite a lot, but it is more rare for Niall. He continues to hold and gently pet his body. 

“It’s okay baby, shut your eyes, relax. I have you.” Liam whispers and Niall makes a small noise of confirmation before his eyes are lazily slipping shut. Liam adjusts them slightly so he is comfortably sitting but Niall is still able to easily hold Louis’ hand. 

Hushed praises are something both Zayn and Liam love hearing each other give to their boys, they both periodically glance up and share a loving gaze as they are sweet on their subs. 

They’re both so thankful Louis and Niall are so understanding and okay with their lifestyle. It makes the love they share intensify even more if that’s even possible at this point. Zayn leaves gentle kisses over the dark hickey forming on Louis’ neck and the indents of his teeth when he bite down. Liam is rubbing over Niall’s hip where he had previously squeezed a little too hard. He feels a bad but Niall has mentioned he enjoys the bruises. 

Niall comes back around about ten minutes later, never having as strong of a sub space experience as Louis. He comes out of it easily. Louis will either drift to sleep, come out of it a half hour later, or they will coax him back. 

Niall’s eyes slowly open and he softly smiles at Liam. He shudders as he realizes the mans cock is still inside of him. He tries to stop his muscles from clenching in response and Liam winces as his over sensitive member gets a squeeze. 

“Sorry.” Niall whispers and Liam gently shushes him, kissing him softly. 

“Don’t apologize.” Liam whispers because the only reason he hasn’t pulled out is so he can selfishly watch it drip down Niall’s thighs as they go inside. 

Zayn is on the same page as him, his cock still buried deep in Louis’ periodically fluttering hole. He doesn’t mind the over sensitivity. Liam grabs the pack of cigarettes on the side of the hot tub and lights one for himself then reaches over and places one between Zayn’s plump lips. He lights them both and Zayn softly moans as he takes his first pull. He enjoys cigarettes after sex way too much. 

“How’s he?” Niall asks softly, still slumped into Liam’s warm chest just like Louis is with Zayn’s. Zayn glances down at his boy and pulls his cig away from his lips to respond. 

“In another dimension.” Zayn responds and Niall softly giggles, gently squeezing his best friends hand. 

“Lulabelle.” Niall gently tries to pull his attention and Louis twitches a bit and Niall takes that as a response. 

“I’m all pruny, I bet you are too.” Niall says and Zayn smiles when Louis’ head moves slightly in a nodding motion. Liam kisses over Niall’s neck, before pulling slightly away to inhale from his own cigarette. Both men blow the smoke in the opposite direction of their boys, hating whenever they accidentally make them smell like smoke. 

“I bet you feel like you’re floating on a cloud. My little Louis. So pretty.” Niall smiles as he watches his best friend begin to come  
back a little. 

“You hear Ni sweet boy? He thinks you look so pretty. You do look so pretty. Our beautiful Lou.” Zayn whispers and Louis makes a soft whimpering noise. Liam reaches over and begins to rub his thigh under the water. 

“Baby boy, come around. We wanna see those pretty blue eyes.” Liam gently urges and Louis feels himself getting pulled back from the fuzziness. His lover’s voices clearly drawing him in. He softly whines again, squeezing Niall’s hand and it feels like he is being pulled back through that alone. 

“There you go Princess. So good baby.” Niall hums, rubbing his thumb over the top of Louis’ hand and a second later blue eyes are slowly peeking open. 

“Hi lovely.” Zayn hums as Louis looks up at him right away and he softly smiles as Louis takes a deep breath then lets out a happy little sigh before turning his head to look at Niall and Liam. 

“Feel good?” Niall asks softly and Louis nods right away, relaxing back into Zayn’s chest as Niall squeezes his hand and Liam massages his thigh. 

“So good.” Louis whispers and all three of them smile at him. Niall leans up and kisses over Liam’s short beard as they all relax while Zayn and Liam finish their smokes. 

“You look so handsome tonight.” Niall says softly, his free hand coming up to rub over Liam’s beard. Liam is glad it’s dark because his cheeks light up pink. 

“Thank you.” Liam hums and he leans down to kiss the hand petting at his beard. “You like it?” Liam asks, he usually just has some light stubble on his face but Zayn’s growing in his beard and that inspired him to do the same. 

“Oh yeah, makes you look so rugged. Older too. I like it a lot.” Niall compliments and Liam smiles down at him. 

“Thank you sweets.” He says and he finishes his cigarette, tapping it out in the ashtray. Zayn does a minute later as well. 

“Alright how does a shower then bed sound? I’m exhausted.” Zayn says and everyone confirms their agreement through soft hums. Zayn chuckles because Louis looks even more tired than he feels. 

“Okay let’s do this nice and slow.” Liam says and Niall softly moans as Liam slowly stands and his cock slips out. Right away Liam is lifting him from the jacuzzi and he is placed flat on his feet. 

“Here comes Louis.” Liam gently warns Niall as he leans down and kisses over Louis’ shoulder. 

“Can you stand?” Liam asks as he slowly lifts the boy off Zayn’s lap. As the doms cock slips out he lets out a moan and Liam holds onto him. Not placing him down before he knows he can stand. Zayn is up before Louis can answer though, standing outside the jacuzzi. 

“I got him.” Zayn hums and he reaches out for him. Liam passes him over and Zayn accepts him easily. Niall and Liam follow them inside right to the bathroom. Liam starts up the shower and Louis blinks as he sees his shower bag. 

“Mm, I can stand now Daddy, thank you.” Louis whispers and Zayn carefully sets him on his feet. Louis walks shakily to his shower bag and Zayn’s cock twitches already when he sees his come leaking down his thighs. 

“Fuck.” He hears Liam cuss and he turns to see him reaching out to touch the come leaking down Niall’s legs as well. 

“Damn, we really filled them good.” Zayn chuckles as he looks at Louis getting his shower products out. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Liam smirks and Niall has to bat his hands away so he can get his own shower bag. Zayn and Liam softly chuckle as they carry everything into the massive shower for their boys, always so patient when it comes to toting bath products around. 

“I brought the coconut scrub you like for you.” Louis says softly as he hands Niall the little container. Niall looks up at him with a smile. 

“Thank you.” He says and he leans over to kiss Louis’ cheek before turning to get in the huge shower. Louis follows a second later and then Zayn and Liam. 

A half hour later everyone has washed the come and chlorination away. They all dry off and no one bothers with pajamas as they all pile into the massive bed. 

Niall and Louis curl up around each other right in the middle, Louis’ legs entwined in Niall’s. Zayn crawls in beside Niall and Liam beside Louis. Both large men almost completely cover the boys bodies with their own. They cross their arm’s over Louis and Niall’s hips and Liam’s hand grips over Zayn’s waist and Zayn’s spreads over Liam’s rib cage. 

“Goodnight boys.” Zayn hums and he kisses Niall and Louis’ heads. They both hum, already half asleep. Liam smiles. 

“We love you.” Liam hums, looking down at them with adoration. 

“Love- too.” Niall murmurs out and Zayn softly chuckles. They watch their boys fall asleep and then they catch each others eyes. 

“Tonight turned out good.” Liam whispers and Zayn glances up to smile at him. 

“Yeah it did. Really good.” Zayn says and Liam gently squeezes his hip. 

“Goodnight Zayn.” Liam softly hums. Zayn looks at him for a few seconds. 

“I love you so much.” Zayn says so quietly Liam barely hears it. Liam smiles and he reaches up to run his hand through soft Zayn’s hair, affectionately tugging. 

“I love you too.” Liam responds and their eyes drift closed as the warmth of their little cuddle pile lulls everyone into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was gonna make this chapter so much longer to finish off their weekend but it was becoming a 30,000 word chapter and I decided 24,000 was enough for one so I cut it off at the end of the night. What did everyone think? I already have 6,000 words of the next chapter written so that should be out soon. I need thoughts and opinions in the comments. I love hearing what everyone thought and how they want the next chapters to go. Any specific situations between the boys you’re interested in reading? Let me know, I will totally consider adding it! I love everyones ideas. Thanks for reading! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Leave your comments to let me know, also feel free to leave any suggestions. I really like it and am excited to continue. Thanks for the read! xoxo


End file.
